The Mating Ball
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: A masquerade, no partner, and only a few days to find a dancing mate. Who, oh who shall I choose? Sesshomaru and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**A masquerade, no partner, and only a week to find a dancing mate. Who, oh who shall I choose? **

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples, another headache. Third one since he had woken up. He knew this was going to be a terrible day.

Example number one: Jaken lost sight of Rin.

Example number two: The scrolls (mail) were late.

Example number three: The god-dammed Lord of the South.

Now, Sesshomaru was not known for regretting something he did in the past. But not killing the wolf demon was something he wanted desperately to have done.

The old flea-bag had said that this Sesshomaru was old enough to have a mate, so he was performing a ball in the honor of his mating. If he did not find a mate in seven days, he would be disowned from his land, and his **half** brother would become Lord of the Western Lands!

Sesshomaru kept a cool face; not shifting a muscle as he internally ranted and raved and pretended to murder a chibi-looking wolf. Bashing the small-shaped head of the wolf with a large rock.

He sighed, after a few moments of reading all over again the wretched letter that carried his doom, he stood.

He made his way toward the patio, looking for a victim.

"Inu Yasha…" He called; his voice told his younger half-brother not to argue and to come at once.

"Hai?"

"Read." He commanded, handing over the object of his stress.

The more Inu Yasha read, the wider his eyes got. He looked at his brother, in search if this was a joke. All he got was a major wave of pure distress from his older sibling.

"The easiest thing to do is to kill the flea-bag." The younger of the two finally said.

"It is not his law, brother. It's the taiyoukai's law."

"We can do what father did…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! Take a human companion, kill her, and take the throne for yourself, no strings attached!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "I must produce an heir with this 'human'."

Inu Yasha laughed, "Go ahead! The kill the kid and get yourself a proper mate. After all, once you produce on heir, you're forever out of reach for that law."

Sesshomaru looked interested, "How do you suppose we, as you say, bait… this human female?"

"Send a 'shout out'. Tell the human Lords. Let the rich people know their daughters are about to be in a hell of a relationship, bed, and money," the half-breed said logically, holding up his index finger.

When Inu Yasha mentioned bed, Sesshomaru flinched, but he accepted the idea, calling out orders to the servants. These human would never know what hit them.

'**.'**

It is bad luck to have twins that are of the same sex. Two females and two males are not supposed to be born at the same time. When twins are born, the female is usually born first, then the male.

But Kagome was not lucky enough. Kikyo had been born first, Kikyo had gotten the indoor training, and Kikyo was her parent's favorite.

Kagome was no push over when it came to being truly despised by your family. Even her cousins hated her! Only her little brother, whom she adored, seemed to love her.

You see, the males are always the ones to defend their older twin sister. And Kagome's fate had been chosen before she even came out of her mother's womb. She was to be a soldier, and that's that.

While Kikyo was taught how the table was arranged, to walk, talk, and act like a lady. Kagome was taught to ride, fence, kill, fight, clean, cook, and bow like a man. While Kikyo used a bow and arrows, like all proper ladies did. Kagome used all sorts of weapons, like a man.

Kagome had dark skin, while Kikyo had pale skin. Kagome was kind, while Kikyo was bratty. Kagome could disguise herself as a man, while Kikyo pretended to be normal.

Now, when I said that Kikyo was a brat, I meant it. When Kagome had something she didn't have, she'd whine and cry until Kagome was forced to give it to her. If Kagome had a class she enjoyed, Kikyo was given it, while Kagome was given a different class. If Kikyo wanted something, she would have it by just saying: 'Daddy, Kikyo feels like having this.' While Kagome was only given things if she got down on her knees and begged.

But there was one thing Kagome could do while Kikyo couldn't: Dance. Both girls, since they were females, where supposed to be taught to dance like a proper woman should. But Kikyo disliked the class, and told her father so. Had it not been for Kagome, the young teacher would have been hanged.

Kagome made sure never to speak of her enjoyment of dancing before her sister. Kikyo would get rather jealous and kick Kagome out of the class.

There were two more things that made you never forget how different the twins were. Kagome was loved and adored by all the servants, who would do anything for their boyish mistress. (Even though Kagome rarely asked for anything.) While Kikyo was loathed with perfect hatred by all the people who served under her. Kagome only had one slave, while Kikyo had numerous people under her rule.

Anyhow, I guess you must meet the rest of the family.

Kagome's father: Hiten. Now Hiten was a very soldier-like man. Demanding respect everywhere he went. His only flaw was his unkindness to his youngest daughter. Now, he was very angry, and quite detested the girl for not being born a boy. He treated her disgracefully, and would step out of his way to disrespect her and put her to shame.

Kagome's mother: Yuna. Yuna never did truly hate her young daughter, but was forced to by the law. She never showed much kindness to Kagome, but would do anything to help her young daughter from the shadows, though she couldn't eally help but dislike the girl a little for not being born a boy.

Kagome's younger brother: Sota. Sota loved his sister. He admired her for her strength, and for her beauty. True, Kikyo was a raving model. But Kagome never wore make-up or any of the sort, giving her a natural radiance. And while Kikyo would glare at him coldly, Kagome would smile warmly and whisper sweet words in his ear. And on his birthday, she always gave him what he had wished for all year: A loving, sisterly hug. Strange wish, but Sota got those on a rare occasion. And when he was in her arms, he felt safe, secure, and much loved. For such reasons, he simply adored his sister.

Kikyo… all I have to explain about her is that she is a nasty piece of work, and could have been described as the devil himself.

And finally, Kagome's grandmother: Kaede. Kaede, like Yuna, did not hate her youngest granddaughter. In fact, she adored the young woman deeply. But was only able to show it on a rare occasion. This, of course, did not come too often.

Now that you know who you will be dealing with, let's move on to the true story.

'**.'**

Kagome had been out all day, riding and helping out in the stables. That was until Sango, her only slave, came to fetch her.

"My Lady, your father wishes to speak to you." She said formally, and bowing deeply before her mistress.

Kagome smiled and put a small hand on Sango's shoulder. "Sango-chan, please do not address me so properly, it make me feel like I don't know you. Plus, 'my lady' makes me feel old."

Sango stood straight. "Of course, Kagome-chan. But I had to do something nice for you! You always do everything!" Sango said, returning a smile.

Kagome sighed, "Sango-chan, you know I do not like people doing things for me. Was I the heiress, I'd free you all."

Behind her the stable boy cheered: "Here, here!"

Sango glared icily at her younger brother, Kohaku. While Kagome smiled lightly at the young boy.

"Kohaku, be nice."

Kagome turned to face her friend once more, "Oh, Sango. You know you would say the same thing."

Sango blushed in embarrassment, and her brother stuck his tongue out at her.

Sango came from a rebellious village that had caused Kagome's father and his ancestors some problems. Finally taking the drastic choice, he told his soldiers to kill everyone. But one disobeyed, and took two survivors as slaves. Sango and her younger brother were the lucky 'servants-to-be'.

Sango hadn't been to keen on being someone's chamber maid. Her younger brother was excellent with horses, so he had been dumped in the stable. But when the siblings met Sango's mistress, their thought began to change.

Kagome and Sango had only been eleven years old, while Kohaku was the meek age of six.

When they met a pale Kikyo, they hated her. That was until they bumped into Kagome in the hall. They had thought she was Kikyo, but a person's thoughts on how the twins were alike were always short lived.

_Flashback_

Sango and Kohaku walked together, trying to find their Lady Kikyo's room was. On the way, they bumped into a tan Kagome.

Kagome had had a long day of bare-back riding, and was drenched in sweat. She was taking lazy steps toward the indoor spring, whistling mindlessly. Half way, she met the young siblings.

She smiled at them sleepily, raising one hand in greeting, shocking both demon-slayers.

"Hello, I've never seem you before. May I be honored with thou names?" She asked sweetly.

But before either could answer, Kikyo barged in.

"Kagome! Kami, I could smell you from half a mile away! Go shower, you smelly old-bag!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, but answered nicely none the less. "Hai, Kikyo-sama," she walked away, shrugging as she brushed past the, whistling some tune only she could hear.

A few days later, the siblings, once again, stumbled in to where Kagome was jumping hurtles bare-backed.

Both stood, motionless as they watched the younger twin ride like a very talented male. They gaped in awe, she was a warrior, and it was noticeable. The black-white mare beneath her was also a very reliable-looking war horse. Together, the pair looked ready to charge head-on into battle.

It wasn't much longer before Kagome took notice of them. She trotted to where they stood, stopping the magnificent mare just a few inches away.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of you both?"

Sango stammered, she was in the presence of a highly skilled soldier, and the realization made her stutter.

"I-I… Well- My br-brother and I…"

"Oh, darling… don't be so shy! I'm not as rough as I look! I'm just a simple girl! Now tell me, koibito, what are yours and your brother's names?"

This time, Sango managed to pull through. "Sango and Kohaku, my lady."

"Oh, come on, lass! I'm anything but a lady! Can you ride? Would you like to train with me? I am getting quite tired of the same old soldiers."

Sango and Kohaku nodded vigorously, quite honored to ride with one of the most talented of fighters in the whole castle.

_End flashback._

Had they not met Kagome, both might have not enjoyed themselves since they came.

"Shit!"

Kagome looked peeved; such language was not to be displayed by a lady.

"You're late!"

Giving into the stress, she too cursed.

"Fuck."

'**.'**

Kagome bowed before her parents, "My Lord, Lady."

Hiten ordered her to stand, and Kagome obeyed without hesitation. She took note of an excited Kikyo and a tiered-looking messenger also standing in the room.

"Kagome, we have just received a letter. An invitation. The Lord of the Western Lands is hosting a contest. Whoever wins it shall become the Lady of the Western Lands. Kikyo-chan was nominated as a participant. You, Sango, and Kohaku shall accompany her to the contest. You, for protection. Sango, for service to Kikyo-chan. And Kohaku, for the horses care. Protect your sister, as it is your duty to do so. If anything bad happens to my daughter…" Her father said, but was interrupted by Yuna.

"My dear, Kagome is our daughter too." She said kindly, glancing none too discreetly at her armored daughter.

Hiten sighed, "Dress as a man, your name is Hatori. As always. Keep your hair in a pony-tail. Do not speak much. Wear a mask, and do not let anyone know you're a woman!" He instructed, throwing the mask she was supposed to wear her way. Kagome caught it single-handedly, eyeing the tampered fox mask with slight distaste. Hiten spoke shortly with his wife before addressing her again, "Make sure to guard you scent as well, Hatori."

Kagome nodded, and gazed at the messenger, then at her father. He caught her glace, and nodded.

Kagome bowed and walked up to the male messenger. "I will take you to the springs, sir. There you may bathe. I shall escort you to the dinner room at supper time. And will show you to your room. Then, tomorrow you may leave to deliver the message."

She spoke rapidly and fluently, taking the man by the arm, and leading him toward the spring.

"One more thing," her father called out. "You're leaving tomorrow, along with Miroku. Make sure to pack."

'**.'**

"Sheesh, Kagome-kun! Can you ever be so formal?!" Miroku said, hugging the young woman, and nuzzling her neck.

Kagome giggled and pushed Miroku away. "You silly baka! What do you think Sango would do to you if she saw you doing this to me?"

Miroku chuckled, "You won't tell her, will you?" He asked, attaching himself to the girl, and burying his face in her breasts. Taking a deep breath and smelling her sweet scent.

"Oh, for Kami's sake! Will you ever stop fooling around?" She asked, but she did not push him away from her this time. She was used to his unusual displays of brotherly affection.

"If you get in the spring with me, I might." He said, busying himself with rubbing his face against her chest.

Kagome's face went beet red, but still didn't push him away. "Alright, alright. You had your fun. I'll send Sango to wash you. But you have to get her into the water."

Miroku grinned, "I've done it once, and I can do it again!"

"Dragging her is forbidden."

"Drat."

"Seducing her isn't though."

"Huzzah!"

"You baka."

"As always."

"Let go before I make sure you never have any children."

Miroku slowly let go of her, but without missing a beat, and giving her a surprise kiss in the lips. Then running for his life as Kagome stood there, shocked.

"Bastard…" she mumbled, and began to search for her female friend.

'**.'**

"No."

"I know you want to…"

"I said, NO!"

"Aw, Sango-chan! You're mean."

"Shut it."

"But…"

"No."

"The water's warm."

"I don't care!"

"I've been faithful to you. Even though I passed the village to where that lady, who is crazy about me, lives."

"Why you little…"

"I didn't kiss her."

"Wha-?"

"Make love to her."

"A-!"

"Or nuzzle her breast!"

"Did you touch her ass?"

"Nope!"

Since he had said it so kindly and a soft smile on his face. She took his word as a true one.

"You owe me big time for this." Sango said, undressing and stepping into the hot water.

'**.'**

Kagome had told everyone, including Kikyo, what her new name was. Though Sango complained a bit at the sexism that had been deliberately displayed by Hiten, all of them knew that female soldiers were uncommon. And those that were women were disgraced and underestimated.

So Kagome was, for the duration of the trip, Hatori.

Her appearance had changed very much. Her usually loose hair was tied back into a high pony tail. She wore the men's armor, including chest plate and arm guards, and a black fox mask on her face. One red stripe adorned each cheek, and a red diamond-shaped mark was placed on her mask's forehead.

Half-way through the trek, they met someone who would escort them to the castle. Young Rin was quite bouncy that day, but kept her cool during the walk to the castle.

Koga was the welcoming committee. Unfortunately, Kagome had reacted badly to the blue tornado heading their way.

--

Kagome rode beside Kikyo, who was mounted on a royal white gelding. Both were behind Miroku and Rin, who walked side by side. Sango and Kohaku were doomed to stay behind on their own horses. A pinto (Sango's mare) and a sweet natured, friendly looking brown gelding (Kohaku's ride).

The instant Kagome saw the blue tornado, her sword was drawn, and she was in front of the ride.

Koga arrived, intending to look cool. But all he managed to do was trip while trying to dodge a fast moving, **GIGANTIC **sword swung his way.

"No! Hatori-san, he's with us!" Rin yelled, stopping Kagome in mid-strike.

"Luck is in your side, demon." Kagome said, thoroughly annoyed with the ookami.

"Hatori! Yield!" Kikyo yelled, pointing to the spot by her side. Silently ordering Hatori to her, actually using the most shameful retreat call that could be used on a servant. At the back of the ride, Sango silently fumed at Kikyo's insult towards Kagome.

Hatori glared heatedly at Koga once more before turning his mare around and trotting away. Even the black-white mare, Anko, seemed to be as agitated as her rider.

Koga stared at the retreating figure in wonder; he must be attentive and quite strong. A sword that size, to be thrown around so easily… it frightened him to no end. Even Sesshomaru would have a problem carrying a sword that big! It was even bigger that Bankotsu's Banryuu! And something about his scent… it wasn't so… so… so something. It had something missing. That was just it.

After the commotion, and a bit scolding from Kikyo, everyone was back on track. Heading for the western lands.

"May I ask for your name, ma'am?" Koga asked as they reached the gate.

"Why?" Kikyo retorted.

"So I can make sure you're on the list."

"Why I never-" Kikyo began, but was cut short.

"Miroku-san, why don't you show Koga the letter and My Lord's response."

Miroku nodded at Hatori's request, taking from his long sleeves the two scrolls.

Koga grinned; the warrior was also a genius. Where did Hiten get such amazing people? Not being rude to his Lady and delivering the message quite clearly.

"Thank you." Koga said, taking the scrolls and reading both. Yup, this was Sesshomaru's handwriting alright. His stench was also all over it. The second letter smelled sweeter, a scent of a natural spring. Probably how the young man, Miroku, smelled.

He nodded, and grinned once more. Turning around, and facing the gates.

"Open the gate, Hakkaku!"

"Of course!" Called back the male named Hakkaku.

The large gate opened, revealing an even larger castle.

"I will escort you to Sesshomaru-sama. He'll introduce you there."

'**.'**

Hatori looked around in pure fascination. They had left Kohaku behind to tend to the horses, Sango had not liked it, but she accepted none the less.

Upon entering the throne room, Hatori almost let out a feminine gasp. (Sango and Kikyo were free to gasp. Even Miroku took in a sharp breath of shock.) It was amazing!

The rooms was painted with scenes of the past, the roof of the gigantic room was decorated with the painting of the past lords in their true form. There were windows, adorned with blood red curtains. The carpet could also be associated with the crimson liquid. The throne was made of pure gold, while the cushion was a vibrant red. Upon the cushion sat Sesshomaru. While, beside him, stood Inu Yasha. Looking as much as a lord as he could.

They bowed, having all taken the precaution that Sesshomaru did not put down lightly the slightest show of disrespect. While Kikyo, Rin, and Sango curtsied, Hatori, Koga, and Miroku bowed. Though Hatori's bow was more of a 'you-are-my-superior-in-war' kind of bow, taking Sesshomaru by surprise.

Why did the human pest- err- Lord send a body guard, when they were utterly useless?

"Rise."

They obeyed, and stood once more in their original position.

"As you may see, I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. This male here is my young, half-brother, Inu Yasha. The young lady you have met is Rin, my ward. Koga, who I am sure introduced himself, is the general of my army. May I have the pleasure of knowing your names?"

It was custom that the male heir was to answer, which Hatori did. He spoke softly and male-like.

"My lady, Higurashi Kikyo. Sango, Kikyo's humble chamber maid. Miroku, the messenger. And I, Hatori, the general of My Lord's armies."

"General, eh?" Inu Yasha asked, looking interested.

"Yes, sir." Kagome answered.

"How come you answered?" Inu Yasha asked, rather rudely.

"I am the second of twins, young master."

"You're Sango's twin brother?"

Sesshomaru knew Inu Yasha was playing with the soldier's patience. Most generals had it, except Koga, to train their imprudent soldiers. But instead of lashing out at Inu Yasha, like Sesshomaru had thought he would, Hatori answered patiently: "No, young master. I am Kikyo's twin."

Inu Yasha gaped in awe; he had passed his test on how generals could be. Koga was also looking at him with an amazed face. Even Sesshomaru gazed at him with new found respect.

"Never mind my half-brother, Hatori-san. He is most annoying." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"If you say so, My Lord." A perfect answer! Not neglecting Sesshomaru's thoughts, or insulting Inu Yasha. Hatori had gotten himself into a high ranking now.

"Anyhow, we must arrange your rooms. Sango shall sleep with the servants. Rin will show you to your room. Miroku, Kohaku, and Hatori-san will be with the army…"

"Forgive me for interrupting…" Hatori said, and then paused to see if he was allowed to go on. Sesshomaru nodded, "but I was ordered to stay by Kikyo-sama's side for the duration of the contest. May I stay close to her quarters? I do not wish to disobey My Lord." The truth was Hatori just didn't want to sleep in a room full of smelly males, but using his father's orders as an excuse wasn't against anything. Sango glared at him heatedly from behind, burning holes into his head. No fair he got a luxurious room while she got stuck down in servant's quarters. Hatori tried his best not to laugh or to piss his pants. Damn Sango was scary…

"I suppose that can be arranged. Rin, give them one of the rooms that are connected."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Moving on, Miroku and Kohaku will lay with the rest of the army and the male servants. While the lady and Hatori-san will be with the rest of the guests."

Koga and Rin nodded, then began to usher them out of the room.

"Hatori-san, please stay."

Hatori nodded, and trained his hidden eyes on the tall figure of the Western Lord.

"Hai?"

"Why did Hiten send you?"

"To protect one-sama from all harm."

"Oh?"

"I do not know entirely why otou-sama sent me, or any other reason he might have to have done so, but it is my duty to protect her from everything harmful. No general offence, but onee-sama has had nasty encounters with demons."

Before anyone left in the room (Inu Yasha, and Hatori) could blink, Sesshomaru was on him. But before he could even blink, much less say anything against it; Hatori had him on the ground, straddled, and with a rather heavy sword on his pale neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, My Lord."

"Touché." Sesshomaru said, raising an inquisitive brow.

Inu Yasha stood, frozen. No one, **no one **had ever changed the tables on Sesshomaru so quickly. Not even Koga could. And this human male had managed to straddle him so easily… impossible!

"Who, if I may ask, has threatened your sister?"

Hatori scrunched his nose in disgust, "Naraku, the Lord of the Northern Lands," distaste was quite clear in his voice.

Sesshomaru could practically feel the hatred coming from her in waves.

"I take it you dislike him."

"That's the biggest understatement of the year," Sesshomaru could have sworn he heard a growl somewhere in there.

Hatori was starting to warm up to Sesshomaru, since they were currently exchanging some small talk.

Until Inu Yasha pointed out the obvious, "He's sitting on you, Sesshy-pup."

Kagome blushed lightly behind her mask, but got off coolly from Sesshomaru. Then he held out a small, feminine hand.

Sesshomaru noticed how small, and lady-like his hand was. And as his larger hand wrapped around his, he felt the soft texture of his skin. Out of pure curiosity, he looked his body over; checking him out the way enemies sized each other up.

He was a slim, and looked rather flexible. Not exactly short, but not tall either. A bit small for his age, though. Oddly enough, all male-ish featured were somehow hidden from view. The hips were covered by a sash, and the shoulders seemed to be larger than they looked, for some reason. **That** made no sense to Sesshomaru.

Although Hatori seemed to move and stand with dignity, something was amiss. Men tended to walk like dogs, strongly pronouncing their presence with big and loud steps, whilst he… walked differently. He couldn't place it, but it was driving him nuts.

Hatori walked out as a female servant came to take him to his room. He bowed to Sesshomaru, and nodded to Inu Yasha as he trotted silently out the door.

"This is getting rather interesting…"

**Wow! Thirteen pages and counting! If you wish to ask, criticize or praise (PRAISE THE GROUND I WALK ON!) me, I'll accept it all in bliss. **

**Read and review!**

**Yeah, I revised this after a couple of requests from some of my reviewers. I hope this is enough, and I hope I got everything right this time around!**

**I hope some of you noticed this, but I only call Kagome 'Kagome' at certain periods of time. If you caught on, congrats! Can you find out why? And if you didn't catch on, I hope I didn't ruin the surprise!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember, Kagome is going to be referred as Hatori.**

**One more thing, when I put something between these two: '' It means sign language or body language. Maybe even Morse code.**

"Milord?" Rin asked, peeping her head into Hatori's (Kagome's) room.

Hatori, who was sitting in the middle of his room, looked up. "Oh no! Please, call me Hatori! I don't like being called so formally, it makes me feel old!"

Rin giggled at his loud reclamation of age-feelings, "Of course, Rin will do so!"

Kagome grinned behind her mask, she might not be a motherly form for the girl… but a brotherly form would do.

"Anyway, Rin-kun…" Before Hatori could finish, Rin cut him short.

"No! No! Not Rin-kun, Rin-**chan**. Rin likes it better."

Hatori beamed at her through the mask, "Well then! I'll be Tori-kun!"

Both smiled, the room seemingly lit up. "Somehow, we seemed to have led off the topic once more, Rin-chan!" Hatori said, putting his gloved hand to the side of his mask to show his mock distress.

Rin giggled before bowing, "It's dinner time, Tori-kun!"

A loud, mysterious rumble – that seemed to be coming from Hatori's stomach – was heard through out the room.

"It seems my tummy approves the invitation!" Hatori chuckled, patting his flat, muscled abdomen.

Rin laughed in agreement, "Will you accompany me to get the rest of the Ladies? Some are really mean…"

Hatori nodded, talking Rin's small, ten-year-old hand with his own. "Sure thing, Rin-chan." You could hear Hatori's smile in his voice.

**'.'**

"They send some **child **and **a man** to escort **me **to dinner?!" A woman yelled, clearly not liking the idea of a little girl and **one **man being the only ones to take her to the dinning room.

"Please, ma'am. My Lord will be there to pull out your chair and help you be seated. He could not accompany us to escort you. If it is under your expectations, we will bring the whole army for you." Hatori said mildly, but his voice had an edge to it.

Rin nodded vigorously, and then stopped. It would be virtually impossible to bring in the whole army, but she took notice of Hatori's fists clenching and unclenching, it was clear he was a bit ticked off.

The woman did not stop her wailing, "Oh! Not just the whole army! The whole kingdom must escort me! I am **the** most important person in the universe!"

Unknown to them, Inuyasha had heard them bickering, and was currently hiding in the shadows, watching Hatori closely.

Finally, the anger that the woman had caused rose from Hatori. "If you find it unsatisfactory, I suggest you leave. We have no time for your bitchy attitude. Get yourself a bastard that will tolerate you." He said, his tone frozen and laced in disgust. It was clear he would throw the woman out the window if he got the chance. (Ooh! **_BURN!_**)

The woman, ironically named Mesuinu (A/N: Which means 'bitch/bitchy'. I have NO idea if her parent predicted her attitude!), got rather close to accidentally chocking herself with her own saliva from shock.

Hatori took a step back, and slammed the sliding door in Mesuinu's nose. "Come, Rin-chan! We must get more people!" He said cheerfully, taking hold of Rin's had, dragging her along as he pranced down the hall.

Inuyasha came out from the shadows. "Well, it seems that annoying women also get on Hatori's nerves. I like the guy even more!" He chuckled evilly, twisting his hands to show he was scheming.

His maniac laughter filled the halls, booming throughout the entire castle.

**'.'**

Not far away, in the dinning room, Sesshomaru looked up from the scrolls he had been currently reading. He sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I hate that laugh."

**'.'**

Hatori barreled through the dinning room doors, scaring the Ladies and Sesshomaru to almost the underworld.

"BOO!" Hatori yelled happily, succeeding in frightening more than half the population of royals in the room.

Rin came in a second later, joining in the 'boo' just in time.

Sesshomaru raised an eye brown, his expression rather odd, for he had half a shrimp in his mouth. "Waf if gouin on?" He asked, forgetting the majestic composure he was supposed to keep. Although, the only person that noticed the disarray in his cool was Hatori.

"Oh, nothing My Lord. Just playing games." Hatori said, clasping his hands behind his back, but swinging side to side to show he was still hyper.

Rin nodded after once more, grinning widely. Letting Sesshomaru know that she was equally high.

Once having gulped the shrimp did Sesshomaru continue, "Please, you have frightened most of the Ladies, must you do that?"

Hatori smirked behind his mask, the smugness practically rolling off him in waves. Even from the other end of the long, rectangular table, Sesshomaru could feel the satisfaction Hatori was pooling.

"I was merely having fun, My Lord. Plus, all the other guards want to do is fight! They're sweaty and smelly too…" Hatori trailed off, making a thinking pose, clearly having much fun playing around with Sesshomaru.

"They are practicing, Hatori-san. They must be ready for anything. Don't you do that in your own kingdom?"

Kikyo flinched, thinking that Kagome would not be able to answer that question, for she did not know that Kagome was outside more that seventy percent of her day.

"Oh, well… we don't get many outside problems. And most of our knights have been trained since birth. So, you might say, we have one of the best human armies."

Sesshomaru's eye brows rose, Hatori had just made a very smart statement. Instead of 'the best' he had said 'one of the best', as if not to insult the other human Ladies. All the while, he said 'human armies', cleverly replacing 'armies', for it would have insulted him. This was once smart talker.

Hatori grinned, then plopped himself down on an empty seat, patting the one next to him to gesture Rin down. "Come, Rin-chan! Come!"he said to Rin, then to Sesshomaru with a more serious voice, "May we eat with you and the Ladies, My Lord?"

Sesshomaru's eye brows got too close to his hair line, this guy was like a woman! Cheerful then, totally serious the next! He accidentally allowed the right side of his lip to twitch at the desire to smile. Hatori caught it, and smiled once more, the room grew truly bright.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, looking very disgusted. Some women flirted with men in their true sex, but Kagome flirted as a man. Did that sound wrong? I do believe it did…

Hatori sent a glance to Kikyo, "My Lady, are you unsatisfied by something?" His voice was smooth, soothing, and pleasing to the ear. The Ladies closest to him and Kikyo swooned, almost no male had such a sweet, chocolate-like voice. With his head cocked to the side, Hatori looked related to chocolate. A dark chocolate… rather sexy, don't you think?

"Mister…" One of the Ladies began.

"Higurashi, milady. Or, as most prefer, Hatori." Hatori answered pleasantly, his voice still sensual to the women's ears.

The Lady blushed, stammering with her sentence.

Meanwhile, at the head of the table, Sesshomaru observed with genuine curiosity. Hatori was literally ridding him of all the Ladies that would not be faithful. Although Sesshomaru was going to kill her, unfaithfulness among mates was highly disapproving and dishonorable. He nodded in thanks, Hatori noticed so, and made a hands signal.

It read: 'No problem, My Lord. These women are not fit for you anyway.'

Sesshomaru answered in a look that said: 'Oh? And you sister is?'

Hatori, whist still being a ladies man, signaled back: 'Oh, no! Not that, My Lord! I am not THAT dishonorable! It would be cheating to take out all the Ladies! Plus… I'd be stuck with many suitors… **no thank you**!'

Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled, and then he called for the servants. "Let us dine!"

**'.'**

Kagome stood on her balcony, mask off, and her face caressed by the soft breeze. She smiled, her hair, which had been tied up in a pony-tail most of the day, was down; currently being played with by the wind. She still wore the uniform she was supposed to wear, but it wasn't all tied and tight as before.

Unknown to her, Sesshomaru was also on his own balcony, checking the windows and making sure all the lights were off. His eyes landed on the raving beauty that was smiling into the night.

Unfortunately, the darkness covered her outfit and half of her face. He gazed at her face; her sweet grey eyes twinkled in the dark. She suddenly looked up at him, and waved enthusiastically.

He raised his hand a bit, and waved at her softly. She smiled up at him, then turned heel, walking into her room. She looked back at him once more, her hair magnificently waving behind her.

Then, without any hesitation, she walked into her room.

_I don't know who she is…_

**'.'**

Sesshomaru stood on the center of the stage; all the Ladies looked up at him hopefully, just waiting for him to speak.

Once they were all seated, Sesshomaru spoke. "Today, I will test the strength of your guards. I do not need weak men to protect my mate; thus, they shall fight against themselves. The last ten in the competition will stay, the rest shall be sent home."

The Ladies then proceeded to glare at their guards; who were currently looking at one another, and smirking arrogantly.

Kikyo looked at her sister, and glared a warning. '**Do not lose**!'

Hatori shifted a bit, looking up from his book and at Kikyo through his mask. 'Fuck off.'

Kikyo glared at him more heatedly, and then she flicked her hair, totally ignoring him.

Hatori smirked; he had just won the battle! He stopped mentally cheering for his victory; putting away his book he listened to Sesshomaru once more.

"Warriors, place you name on a piece of paper, and put it in this box."

Every male proceeded to do so. Once every one of the guards placed it within the box, Sesshomaru spoke, "This is how it will work: I will draw out two names, those two will fight. Then I shall place the winning name back into the box, Rin will shuffle the papers, then I will draw out two names once more. All who do not win will leave by tomorrow morning. Ladies… I hope you didn't unpack."

A lot of the maid groaned as some Ladies looked away sheepishly. In my opinion, the Ladies should pack by themselves, but Sesshomaru had to be courteous or else the plan wouldn't work; so he sent the respective maids to their assigned rooms.

Then, turning back to his audience, he stuck his hand into the box.

"Sazukaro Akira vs. Toriyama Sasuke." He announced to the crowd.

The battle on-stage did not last long, Sasuke was the victor. Sesshomaru tried desperately not to burst out laughing at how pathetic the fight was.

"Lady Keesha, you're dismissed." Sesshomaru said, putting his hand in the box again.

It continued on like this for quite some time. Until a certain name was called.

"Kazama Gohan vs. Higurashi Hatori." Sesshomaru said loudly, his anticipation was subdued, but still clear in his voice.

Hatori walked forward, and bowed to Gohan politely. Gohan grunted and got down to his fighting stance.

Hatori straightened, but did not fall into position. Instead, he lazily stretched, not caring what Gohan did.

_He looks totally nonchalant, but there are no openings in his guard at all… _Gohan thought, looking over Hatori as he finished his stretches and smiled at him. He even took out a book to show how uninterested he was.

"Well? Come on." Hatori said, not even looking up from his book.

_He's so thin and unfed, but there's something imposing about 'im. _Gohan thought warily.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Gohan yelled, charging forward madly.

That would have made a pretty good bull-charge had Hatori not pivoted. And while he flipped a page, he raised his leg, and delivered a round-house kick to the back of Gohan's head.

Hatori let out a giggle as he read, clearly not even taking the fight seriously. Even the guards that stood at the door (Sesshomaru's army men) straightened to watch Hatori totally dismantle Gohan without glancing away from what seemed to be a very interesting book.

Gohan stood once more, charging toward Hatori again. Sending a punch right at Hatori's face, Gohan thought he really had nailed him.

But, without even blinking, Hatori ducked and passed between Gohan's legs. Before anyone else could blink; Hatori had a small dagger prodding Gohan's back.

"Showing your back so many times is very poor fighting." Hatori said simply, the fight was over.

Sesshomaru stared at Hatori. Had he been trying to prove something by reading that book? Then again, Rin had reported having seen Hatori reading that book earlier that morning.

Kikyo stared at Kagome's retreating back, how could she be so strong? Then again, she didn't know her sister very well.

"Lady Kikyo is on hold." Sesshomaru declared, his voice didn't sound impressed, but his eyes let off a bit of shock as he watched Hatori walk back to stand beside Kikyo.

Sesshomaru's eyes twinkled, _this gets even more interesting…_

**'.'**

Hatori came out through the crystal doors, whistling. Sango struggled to keep up with his long, lazy strides.

"You're going **way **too far into this character." She muttered, half-walking, half-trotting.

Hatori gave her a side-ways smile through his mask, "What character, Sango-chan?"

"I hate you." She snarled, whacking him up-side the head with her tan hand.

All Hatori did was laugh at her, then run away while she chased him.

"Come back here, teme!" (Teme – Bastard.)

But all he did was laugh harder at the situation he had placed her. The palace guards watched them in curiosity and shock. Could a guy like this really beat someone up so easily?

When Hatori scurried up a tree like the devil was behind him, they shook their heads. Nah…

**'.'**

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break that branch!"

"Yeah, right! Just like you didn't mean for it to smack my head!"

Hatori got down to his knees, a mad Sango was just plain scary. A **royally pissed-off** Sango was frightening and freakishly strong to boot!

Damn adrenalin…

"Fine…" Sango muttered, giving Hatori one last hit on the head as a way to take a bit of her dignity back.

Hatori smiled behind his mask, rubbing the back of his head to ease the pain.

"Oi! Oi! Want to go race?" Hatori offered, desperately wanting to visit his lovely mare.

Sango smiled, she got to see her brother, "Sure!"

**'.'**

"Sango-chan! Sit up straight!" A voice cut through Sesshomaru's open window.

"Shut up you wuss!" The woman addressed as 'Sango' retorted.

"Someone's mad!" A younger voice cooed.

"I'll get you for that, you brat!" Sango screamed.

Thundering hooves chased human foot steps, Sesshomaru sighed. Can't he do paper work?

He sighed once more, and walked toward his window. He made movement to close it, but the spectacle outside stopped him and made him stare.

Hatori was riding a black-white mare; he had just swooped up a boy that had been running from the servant girl that was chasing after him on her black and maroon horse.

"Teme! Put him down so I can get him!" The servant, Sango, snarled loudly; declaring war against the laughing Hatori for not siding with her.

"You can kill him! He takes care of the horses! He's useful!" Hatori chuckled back over his shoulder to the fuming girl. The boy in his arms protested at the thought of 'just being a stable-boy' to Hatori.

Hatori laughed happily looking down to the yelling boy in his arms, "Come, come. We'll find you your horse!"

Sango growled, annoyed, "None other than your horse or a demonic horse can beat my Temari!"

Hatori chortled joyously, "Don't be so sure, Sango-chan! And sit up straight!"

Sango roared and charged, her horse, Temari, merrily obeying her angry master.

Hatori's mare, Anko, reared up happily. Ready to clash with Sango's black and maroon war horse.

Just as the horse reached one another, Hatori squeezed her horse's ribs; sending Anko a silent message.

'Jump'

Anko shot up, totally clearing Sango's shorter and stubbier horse without any problems at all.

Sango glared over her shoulder; that was a new trick! She veered her horse around violently. Temari reared up to switch sides smoothly, and twisted in mid air to change her body's direction.

Sesshomaru, one of the many awe spectators, watched with delighted eyes. He had never seen anything like this before. He knew who was going to be one of the last women in his castle. Lady Kikyo's knights and servants were truly amazing.

Outside, Sango had finally calmed down. They were playing a game, happily prancing with their equally happy horses.

Kohaku had joined the fun, riding his cute chestnut horse along with his sister and Hatori.

They chanted in unison while their horses snorted in the same rhythmic beat. This must be a game they played often. Hatori shouted and all horses raced to the center of the formed circle. They side-stepped, creating a horse-made, three-point star. They turned their horses back around and headed to make the circle again.

Sango shouted this time, a different command, and they made a totally different position.

In no time, Sesshomaru heard Kohaku shout, his own order ringing in the field. They took a complete change of formation.

They chanted together once again, but in this round, the orders and shouts came faster, and closer to one another. This made a sort of dance, the prancing horses stepping and creating difficult patters and formations with their moving bodies.

Soon, Kohaku could not keep up and he fell behind.

Sango and Hatori laughed and continued to make a spectacular show. Even some Ladies had come out to watch the two make strange and difficult shapes with their well-trained horses.

Sesshomaru felt an urge, the need to play along.

Abandoned paperwork flew at the simple caress of the playful wind. The Lord had disappeared.

**'.'**

Inuyasha was **bored**. So bored, he was pacing in his own room, trying to find something entertaining. The commotion outside snagged his attention as he passed the window.

Many males, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kohaku, Koga, and other of Sesshomaru's soldiers, were prancing on their horses in a circle.

The very recognizable Hatori and a servant girl he didn't know were on their own mares, conducting and explaining some sort of game.

Inuyasha listened in to the rules of the game.

"Basically, we chant a poem, the more the players, the more commands. Each player has a command assigned to them, and some commands can be repeated. We go anti-clockwise around the circle. Each person can shout their command when they please during the poem as long as it is their turn. You must obey the order and do it as fast as you can." Hatori explained, "If you are to fall behind, or to stop, you are out. The more rounds we play, the more times you get to unexpectedly shout the command."

The servant girl explained the rest, "He who cannot keep up will slow everyone down the person behind the slow one may go around the slow moving and continue on. You may not pass someone on purpose, and if you notice you horse is falling behind, get out of the circle. You may only over-pass during circle formation, so if you try to circle around the one up front, and a command is shouted, you're also out. So be careful!"

Hatori took up the lead again, "It sound boring, but it is in fact a game to see if you can follow instructions well and if your horse wants to cooperate."

All the males nodded, the game sounded boring, but it was like any contest they'd ever been in.

Hatori nodded and began to point out the orders.

The game began with Kohaku shouting out the order trot in place.

For most horses, that is down right impossible. But since Hatori, Sango, Kohaku, Koga, and Sesshomaru had to take some special lessons for war; they were able to succeed the task and move on to the next one.

Fifteen of the players where thrown out from the circle.

Inuyasha, from his window, chuckled at them. How unfortunate…

He continued to watch as they conducted and moved their stallions faster and faster as the game got harder. Soon, Koga, Kohaku, and Sango were over run by the competitive Sesshomaru, and a happily whistling Hatori.

Anko, who was used to the hard work of this game, snorted according to the tune her master was whipping out. Sesshomaru noticed this and growled softly to his own horse, then shouted out his order.

In a speedy exchange, they had run across from each other, and before Sesshomaru could do anything else, Hatori had yelled out his own order.

They continued to do this until Anko, since she was a normal horse, could not last any longer.

The instant her horse began to falter, Hatori stepped back. Bowing to the winner, he beamed at him.

"Congratulations, Shesshomaru-dono!"

Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly, wiping the sweat off his face in a tiered manner.

Although Sesshomaru-san is, in fact, a taiyoukai, trotting for over an hour can tire anyone out easily. Trust me one that.

Moving on to more important things, if you think this story is an important thing, we'll see to what little Inuyasha says.

"Whoa…" He muttered, clearly shocked at what the two talented males could do.

He turned around and shot out his door, he wanted to play too! Unfortunately, he crashed into someone as he turned a corner.

"Watch where you're going, flea-bag." Kikyo said coldly, shoving him off of her in a heartbeat.

Inuyasha scowled at her angrily, "Don't touch me, bitch." He snarled at her.

They stared at one another before each of them 'hmp'ing and circling each other to get to their destination.

Unknown to both parties, Kami-sama was grinning like a Cheshire cat at this unexpected meeting. Our beloved and mysterious ruler was seriously thinking about putting these two drama-queens together into a pair! It was the most brilliant idea he had had in eons! He remembered the last time he had such an idea, when he created Earth. He shrugged, not really concerned, this couldn't be THAT much of a disaster!

As if, God-boy, you'll be shocked at how those two end up!

Anyway, let's tear our eyes off Kami-sama/Cupid and continue with this nut-job story.

Hatori was walking along with Koga and Sesshomaru, having left her friends behind to 'warrior-talk' with these two demons.

Koga changed the topic from war, to women. I have no idea how that happened. After all, all war and women have in common is the letter 'w'. What a drastic topic switch.

Koga kept blabbering on and on about what he wanted in a woman, and what he would like her tit and ass size to be, making Hatori really uncomfortable. Why? They were his sizes.

Sesshomaru noticed the posture Hatori was walking in and decided to cut in Koga's ranting.

"Sush, ookami. We don't want to know all the nasty details." Sesshomaru said coolly, not even loosing his usual posture.

Hatori gave him a thankful smile, and then turned to Koga. "Are you sure you aren't being too picky?" He said, adjusting the large sword he carried on his back.

Koga grinned, "I got that all covered! See, Lady Kikyo has the sizes I just mentioned, except her tits are **way** smaller. But get this! When I passed by her castle, I saw **the** most beautiful woman I had ever seen! Her chest was tightly held by her chest plate, but she wore no shirt, and she only wore spandex pants. She and the Sango girl were fencing together. Boy, was she hot!"

Hatori began to sweat a bit. "Koga-san, I'm afraid that there is no one in my Ladies castle that looks like her. Except for me. There are no others. Plus, only I am allowed to practice fencing with the youkai taijiya."

Koga froze, "What did you just call, Sango?"

Hatori handed him a hidden feral grin, "She's just like me."

**This chapter is a few pages shorter than the last one, but I have no more ideas that can continue it now, so I'll let it rest for a bit. **

**Forgive my tardiness, and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the last one!**

**Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed to me! **

**ravyn- Thank you!**

**blackwolf15- Yes, I made Kagome powerful and sometimes arrogant. I know this probably won't ever happen, but this is my creation. Thank you for reviewing this story.**

**kagome.inuyoukai- Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it!**

**shadow miko- I'm glad someone was amazed by this little story! I hope I surprised and amazed you in this chapter too.**

**krystalmaze- Yay! I'm a queen! Thank you very much! I do hope this chapter pleased you.**

**serasvictoria666**- **Thank you so much! Your review was a confidence booster! I hope I didn't take too long in updating.**

**Gesserit- Thank you! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far. And yes, I am enjoying typing this. Hopefully, typing about twelve to fifteen pages of this doesn't get me killed but everyone else. Anyway, thank you for being so kind! I hope this chapter was as good as the last one!**

**Martyrdom-99****- Yes, that's true. It'll be explained in later chapters, so please don't worry over that. Thank you very much for reviewing.**

**vulcana- Glad you liked it! Thank you very much for the compliment! I'm happy I can please you with my writing!**

**Xieyen****- Thank you!**

**YonderTiger****- I hope you like this chapter as much as you liked the other one!**

**BlueEyedNinja- Why thank you! Oh, I'm a little curious… could you name have anything to do with Naruto? Just simple feline curiosity of mine… **

**  
Sakae Doragon- I hope I didn't take too long and bore you! Thank you very much for the review!**

**sessluver****- I feel like a queen thank to you! Remember, I'm human; I'll get a big head if you keep complimenting me like that! Yep, Sesshomaru is beginning to take some notice of her feminine features, but I still have a few chapters to go before I decide to allow Sesshomaru to notice she's a woman or to see her face. Still some more time to go. In fact, I think I'll let him know she's a woman in about four chapters. Hopefully he'll notice that she walks more like a cat than a dog! Thank you very much for your review!**

**Shade- Well, I'm glad someone thinks my ideas are great! I don't get that every day, you know. I hope I didn't bore you by taking so long. **

**dragongirl92****- I would take up your suggestion, knowing some people out there won't wait a month for me, but I really want to try and lengthen my chapters a bit. Hopefully, you liked this chapter! Thank you for your concern for me, and for your compliments!  
**

**Abikageisure****- Please, put that mallet away, It makes me uneasy. Thank you for the review, and the pleasant threat… hopefully you'll be patient enough to wait for the next chapter!**

**Ginrei- I'm glad I caught your attention! **

**miko-demokags****- I hope I didn't upset you by taking so long, and I hope you still like my story! Thank you very much!**

**miko-demokags****- Thank you! Your review was the first one I got, I must say I was grateful when you reviewed! Thank you for your enthusiasm for my little story!  
**

**That's about all of you precious people who reviewed! I thank you all for your kindness and your support! If you can, I'd love to hear if all of you liked my update this time! I also want to thank everyone who added me to their favorites and alert lists! I feel extremely lucky to have so many people like my story!**

**Before I finish this, I want to thank my sister and Roxana for editing this for me! **

**I'll try to update by December 2nd if nothing goes wrong.**

**P.S: If you have any comments, ideas or suggestions, I'm all open. Just remember, I might to use your idea, so please do not be upset with me!**

**Sincerely,**

**H.C.L.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I probably left you hanging in the last chapter. Please forgive me, but I was just hit by inspiration and I liked how I had the last chapter. Sorry about that, but I'm quite stubborn.**

**Moving on, I hope you're enjoying reading this just as much as I'm enjoying writing this. By the way, you guys don't mind having the narrator butt in a few times during the story, I rather like the way she does that.**

**Let's get on with the story, and please do allow me to continue with the narrator telling the story like that.**

'**.'**

Sesshomaru pondered over what Hatori had said about what the young woman's, her bother's and his own side profession. It did not shock him they were able to fight so well, but to manage a full-blooded demon was a talent not many had. And the way he had said it could send dear old Naraku running to his invisible and non-existent mother.

His voice had been… venomous, poisonous, and rather ready to mutilate anything in his way. It surprised the young lord to no end at how defensive he had been over the woman Koga had seen and the fact that Sango, Kohaku, and he were demon slayers.

He looked out the window while he planned the next event that he would place on the Ladies. A fashion show had come to mind, but seeing whores in skimpy clothes modeling before him gave him the creeps. Then, another idea came to mind.

Testing their cool in desperate and unnerving situations; like going up against killer bees or something stupid yet dangerous.

He grinned at he called for his trusted servant, Akira.

"Akira, get me this specific kind of bug, wakatte?" He ordered to the blood haired male.

He nodded, "Wakaru." He said, bowing.

'**.'**

Hatori stalked through the halls, his hands playing with a gold bracelet. He bumped into a blood-haired young man who seemed to be headed to do something very important. Hatori grinned at the male while stepping out of the way, saying: 'Forgive me'. Then walking around Akira in his trade-mark lazy walk.

Akira stared after him in awe. Such grace and poise for a male to sustain, though a woman's job, it seemed to fit the lean youth almost perfectly. He the heard the lazy tune the man was whistling and he was snapped to reality. Staring after a fellow male was, well, looked down upon.

Hatori, meanwhile, was watching Akira off the corner of his eye; technically, his mask, but that doesn't matter. He just didn't trust him. The calculating gaze, the prying eyes, so not her type, but he was a man now, so she did what came naturally; whistle.

Hatori stepped into his room silently, being careful not to disturb anything. He really wished to tear off the mask, but he dared not defy his father. He sighed, settling himself on his futon with the most grace he could manage in this armor.

He looked at his hands, which were covered by black silk gloves he wore. Opening and closing his hands, he wondered if he could ever be a woman again. That was an absurd question, but Kikyo had many suitors, and she had broken many hearts; and, the way things were going, she was probably getting ready to marry Sesshomaru. Hell, when she passed by Kikyo's ajar door, she was wearing a white wedding kimono with all confidence. He might have to be a man for the rest of his life. Boy, that sounded weird, but he was trying to get used to the idea of peeing while standing. Making a disgusted face behind his mask, Hatori stood, wishing to vent on something. Making his way out of his room, he bumped straight into someone's chest. Not in the best of moods, but still trying to be nice he said, "May I be of assistance, my Lord?"

Inu Yasha grinned at him, his fangs glistening in the light. "Wanna spar, tiny?"

Hatori inwardly growled at the new nickname, but gladly accepted, he needed the free punching bag.

'**.'**

Once outside, Inu Yasha grinned at him, the evening sun bringing light upon the empty field. Hatori closed his eyes behind his mask, taking some breathing exercises while stretching and making Inu Yasha wait.

Although Inu Yasha can be patient sometimes, the encounter with the ivory-skinned bitch made him loose complete control of his patience with the masked male. Charging, he threw a blow. Hatori did not move his feet, but rather got down to touch the ground between his legs. In an upward motion, Inu Yasha was thrown over his head, and he simply continued his stretching.

Inu Yasha huffed like a mad bull; no one made fun of the prince! So, he foolishly charged again. This time, Hatori got down onto his toes and his knee, starching his calf. And when he switched legs, he sweep-kicked Inu Yasha straight off his own clumsy footing.

Hatori moved his neck side to side, the movements causing his closed eyelids to tremble. Leaning forward, he performed a handstand, his perfectly straight legs kicking the barely recovered Inu Yasha head over heels.

Doing some push-ups on while on his handstand, Hatori let out puffs of air from his chapping lips, the stretching made him thirsty. Inu Yasha, having stood up again, ran to Hatori, who was barely aware of the oncoming yokai. Or so most would think.

Hatori's left eyebrow twitched, and, twisting his hands slightly, he allowed himself to add a feminine touch to this move. Spiraling on his hands, and opening his legs into a squat, he kicked Inu Yasha multiple times across his face before he was sent flying.

He then continued to do his stretches in an annoyingly slow motion. Inu Yasha stood up once again, and tried to successfully hit Hatori. Who, once again, succeeded in deluding him with easy movements and simple attacks hidden in his stretching.

Before Inu Yasha had the chance of trying again, someone burst out laughing. Koga, trying to wipe the tears off his face, walked out of the shadows. Hatori continued his stretches calmly, but greeted Koga in a way that made Inu Yasha doubt he was a normal human. "Good evening, Koga-san."

Koga grinned at the masked man, "Same to you, friend." He replied smoothly, bowing a shallow bow to Hatori.

Inu Yasha snarled to the wolf-man. "What do you want, flea-bag?"

Koga laughed, "I saw you sparrin' and I though you needed some help."

Hatori snorted, finally done with his stretching. "That wasn't a spar, Koga-san, it was a lesson." He faced Inu Yasha and eyed him in a teacher-like manner. "Never interrupt a warrior who is stretching. When they stretch, their body goes one hundred percent, meaning, you'll loose."

Koga, who felt like this was a 'point-and-laugh' situation, pointed and laughed at Inu Yasha's predicament.

Hatori gave a lazy grin, breaking off 'teacher mode' within the time span that could be written in the book of the world's records. "I'd love to start the real fight! Stretching takes so long!" He huffed happily, and got down into a stance.

Koga, although he had been watching Inu Yasha fail with his own attempts, charged at Hatori, who rolled his eyes behind the slits that allowed him to see.

As though he had predicted what Koga would do, Hatori dropped down onto his knees and sweep-kicked Koga straight off his legs.

At the moment, Hatori was just plain bored. Could these two bakas ever stop fighting? Sure, he'd put in too much force into that kick and sent Koga flying, but couldn't he have done **something** about it?

Oh well, the kick he'd handed to Koga had fueled down quite a bit of his anger, so he was quite pleased with that. He just needed someone who could at least dodge his kicks and fight better.

As if he had been summoned, Sesshomaru walked out, "Could you two fools tone it down? Some of the Ladies are quite tired, and their screeches are no better than your annoying little voices."

Hatori giggled and grinned at the silver-haired hunk, "Arigato, Sesshomaru-dono, I was also getting tiered of their screaming."

Sesshomaru shot him a miniscule smile, "I have duties too, you know."

The masked male nodded, "I do."

Sesshomaru then looked around and notice some blood dripping from Inu Yasha's nose and mouth, and quite a few bruises on both him and Koga. The most painful looking one was the one on Koga's chin; that was a 'look-and-wince-like-sissy' bruise. It also made Koga look stupider than he already was. Sesshomaru chuckled, "Quite a beating you two temes have."

Hatori then grinned, "That was courtesy of me! Like it?"

The marked lord's small smile then widened, "I must compliment you. Quite gruesome, I like your style."

Both Inu Yasha and Koga shuddered; it was like being in the North Pole… naked! These two were so evil. Tears streamed down their eyes as they shivered at their cruelty.

Hatori then positioned himself into a fighting style, to which Sesshomaru copied the action. Inu Yasha stood in the middle, his red clothes replaced with a referee outfit; this is what we call a quick change artist by far; and waved his hands.

"Ikimas!"

Sesshomaru and Hatori were both gone in a flash, the only thing Inu Yasha and Koga could perceive were the flashes and sparks of when the two would clash swords. Hatori's inhumanly large sword and Sesshomaru's Tokejin crashed multiple times in a second. It surprised both sideline men, how can a human move so fast, with such a large sword, too!

The fighters paused, allowing Inu Yasha and Koga to see how they were faring. Neither was out of breath, and no cuts on either of them. Only a few drops of sweat were dripping from both males' faces. It shocked Inu Yasha to see his 'perfect' brother sweating, seriously sweating! Hatori must be some sort of god to do that!

Hatori then hefted his sword onto his shoulder, letting out a small huff, grinned. "My, my… never expected a youkai lord to be such a fencer."

Sesshomaru mirrored the grin, his pearly whites looking dangerous in the light of the evening sun. "Likewise, human warrior."

They smirked at one another, their jokes of their races seemingly unimportant, and simple 'man' ways of complementing each other's skills.

Sango suddenly came out of the large wooden doors leading to the training area they stood in. "Hatori-kun, Kikyo-hime requests your presence."

Hatori grumbled unhappily, just once he'd like to have **some** fun to himself!

Sesshomaru, hearing Hatori grumble uncharacteristically, raised and eyebrow and beckoned Sango to stay and explain the sudden mood swing from the usually cheery boy.

Sango grumble a little herself before answering Sesshomaru, "You see, My Lord, they're twins. And because Kikyo," Sesshomaru noticed the drop of the '-hime', "was born first, she's given the rights of everything, including the honor of the family name. Thus is why Hatori-kun usually doesn't give out his last name. Plus, if I may say so myself, Kikyo is a bitch who you would never want to marry, trust me."

Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha, and Koga stared at the angry woman as she stalked away. She seemed to defend Hatori the way an older sibling would to their younger family members, but her relationship with her Lady seemed to be far off from what they'd expect. She seemed to resent her mistress almost to oblivion!

Sesshomaru looked up to the window to which he knew he'd stationed Kikyo, it was time to use his 'uber-special-super-secret' skills.

He shoo-ed his servicemen, making both growl at him for calling them such, and, with his demonic speed, jumped up a tree to look into the window.

Unfortunately, this curtain was drawn, and the sound-proof window closed, so the only thing he could see were the shadows of the two. Even so, he could tell who was who. Too simple, one had a fancy dress on, while the other was dressed in loosely fitting armor. But, to his confusion, this warrior was a female. And this lord certainly did not house any female fighters.

He then saw the one in the dress try to slap the male-dressed one, but she failed as the other female dodged to the side without much difficulty. Then, she walked away. This seemed to anger the feminine one, it seemed, because her screams seeped through the smallest of the cracks on the wall. (He had cracks on his wall?)

He winced, even behind the cement wall; it seemed her banshee imitation hurt his sensitive ears. Blinking, he decided to follow this female warrior, but, unfortunately, she had left no trace of either smell or sound. He was rather puzzled, never had he dealt with this sort of dilemma before. He was pretty sure that the female in the warrior robes and armor was human. Sure, some humans (despite their lesser senses) were able to mask their smell really well, but totally dispelling it was not something common among the human race.

He grunted, unsatisfied with the events that had passed at the moment, but once he got a good look at the starry sky, he reluctantly went inside. Having a bunch of human females in his territory proved to be harder than he thought. Killing the nuisances seemed to be a very tempting thought. But, then again, tomorrows events might just do him the favor of murdering some of these nasty whores.

'**.'**

Unlike most women, Kagome was, in fact, a morning person when she had gone to sleep at a pleasant time. But her good friend Sango was exactly the opposite. She didn't even recognize anything until she got her fair share of half-asleep hours. The only thing that she truly saw in her hazy sight of half-sleepiness was Kagome's comfortable shoulder. And, at the moment, the shoulder was far too comfortable looking to not be tempted and rest on it.

Sesshomaru's right eyebrow kicked up at the sight of a groggily servant resting her head on the ever indifferent Hatori's shoulder. Apparently, this was something that happened often. But the way of seeing the odd pair look so comfortable with one another was like getting an eye full of a taiyoukai settling down with a human peasant. And that, to the properly raised lord, was a repulsive thought. But, then again, these two were probably raised together.

Sighing out the thoughts of the two, he glanced at his blood-haired servant, giving him a looks that seemed to ask a question that only Akira could understand. The strangely hair-colored male nodded, grinning slightly.

Sesshomaru then turned to the hungry looking crowds. Not even the Ladies had breakfast this day, but apparently, this did not affect Hiten's people. Hatori and Sango seemed to be used to going without breakfast.

Then without a warning, a scream shook the area, shocking many of the Ladies into a sweet bliss of unconsciousness when one by one some of the 'finer' bred women fainted. Hatori only cracked one eye open to look in the direction of the scream while Sango snuggled closer to the comfy shoulder to block out the noise from the screaming male that had conveniently chosen that time to release the test his 'Lady-to-be's were going to face.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to his chuckling servant who quieted down at the glare, shrugging in response. Apparently, he had but a few seconds to explain what was going on, so he decided to make it brief.

"Good luck."

Hatori watched at the Lord of the Western lands jumped up and out of the way just in time before an entire army of tiny critters made their way into the clearing. Some one forgot to spray insecticide that morning, didn't they? But, then again, the smirk the Lord wore, Hatori highly doubted the appearance of the poisonous bugs was a coincidence.

Noticing that the other warriors and fighters were uselessly throwing spears, charging, or even dying, Hatori sighed. This was giving him a severe case of migraine. Finally deciding to act, though a bit reluctant, he had to admit, flailing people were so entertaining!

Turning to the scared maids of Sesshomaru's lands, he gave them a hard glare through his mask.

"You," he yelled, pointing at a maid, "get me a bow!" The maid 'meep'ed and scurried away to follow his order.

"You," he repeated, pointing at different maid, "get me fifty arrows!" The woman repeated the actions of her maid-mate but she still did her job.

"You," he said finally, pointing at a maid standing next to the door, "get me four spirit wards!" The calmer female, unlike the other ones, just bowed and hurried to do the task he gave her. They were running out of time.

Sesshomaru, up and safe in his tree, raised a brow at Hatori's instructions. When did he study priesthood?

Hatori waited patiently, not really having to wait long thanks to the young maids' demon heritage. He grinned, thanking them politely and taking the objects he asked for in his hands.

Strapping the leather harness of the quiver around his waist, settling one arrow on the bow, and putting the wards in his mouth all at the same time, Hatori began the process of eliminating those nasty little insects.

First, he shot three arrows in narrow succession, making a straight line between the humans and the little pests. As soon as they came anywhere close to the arrow (about the circumference of 10 centimeters) they burned and withered in pain until they died a slow death. Hatori grinned, but he was not done, he repeated the shooting process three more times, making four parallel lines, and successfully trapping all of the bugs in one spot. But, they were sure to get out through the side right?

But Hatori knew of this too, those little critters were smarter that most people gave them credit for, but, unfortunately for them, Hatori was over three times smarter. Switching the spots of the wards and the bow, Hatori threw all four with precision, making a small square that surrounded the four parallel lines and no more. This made a protective barrier around the idiotic bugs who kept running head on into the lines of the arrows. Although the barrier was strong, these weren't normal bug, they were demon bugs. So, in order to keep all of the annoying six-legged bugs in place, spitting out the bow from his mouth, Hatori shot four arrows with the same sharp accuracy.

Sesshomaru, both amused and surprised, watched the projectiles glow with bright miko ki. Wasn't that aura only for priestesses?

Hatori, who still had some energy left, placed Sango down on the ground, she did protest though, and took his enormous sword. He did the most childish thing possible… he swung at the wildly, his eyes closed in disgust.

"Evil pests that could rule the world! Get away! Away beast!" He growled, swinging madly at them. But the small grin on his face, you could tell he was enjoying himself. After all, you don't always get to act immature on dangerous situations!

Hatori let out a giggle when Sesshomaru came down and joined his side. Sango stood up sleepily and made her way to the only visible thing she could make out. Resting on it, she let out a sigh of relief. Hatori stopped the cow-boy movement he was doing with his sword to annihilate the already dead insects to glance at his friend. He grinned and sheathed his sword. Turning to the three maids that had brought him the things he asked for, he handed each of them the errand he had requested from them, except for the wards that were now useless. Instead he handed the last maid the quiver, knowing quite well the arrows and the quiver were all kept in different spots.

"Could you please take this back for me?" He questioned them, offering a choise to the usually ordered women, who stared at him in awe.

He got three different answers.

"Hai!"

"Wakatta, Hatori-san!"

"Hai, Hatori-dono."

He gave them all a Cheshire grin before he gently dismissed them. Sesshomaru then proceeded to question the young man.

"Miko ki?" He inquired gently, his left eyebrow kicking up at the question.

Hatori grinned sheepishly, "It runs in the family." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Kikyo-hime also had this power. We received it from our grandmother, who used to be the village priestess."

Sesshomaru nodded, but he was not quite satisfied with the answer. Priests and priestesses powers looked, acted, and smelled different. Hatori's power looked feminine, acted feminine, but had no scent, so he could not prove anything. Sango moaned and wrapped her arms around Hatori's waist.

Hatori didn't even glance down at the arms around his petite waist, somehow used to the 'you-are-my-huggable-teddy-bear' treatment. Sesshomaru, however, was still disturbed by the sight of the maid and the slim warrior in an intimate position. Something was off, plus, he could smell the scent of another male on the girl.

Then, he noticed something right away. Hatori's smell was completely hidden under the copper scent of his armor. He couldn't get a whiff of the young man no matter how much he took in air or how heightened his senses were. Apparently, no matter how much he tried, Hatori's smell did not, or could not pass into his nose. Also, he noticed something else. When Hatori walked away, hushing his friend into sweet bliss of sleep, he did not even leave a smell nor a foot print on the ground. What was he, a ninja?

Sesshomaru walked forward calmly even though his mind was reeling with all sorts of questions. Gritting his teeth at the mystery that was Hatori, he followed them into the castle, listing off the dead warriors and Ladies to keep him mind out of all the unanswered questions he wished to ask Hatori.

**XxXx**

Hatori laid Sango down on his blood-red futon, smiling at his sleepy friend. The other girl looked up through her lazy eyelids.

"Hontou ni gomen nasai," she murmured to her cross-dressing friend.

Hatori grinned at her, taking off his mask and placing a soft kiss on his friend's forehead. "Fuzakenaideyo," he said softly, his eyes gently lulling his friend back to sleep. "Oyasumi, Sango-chan."

The girl soon fell into a deep sleep thank to her best friend's sweet grey eyes. Once his friend's breathing slowed, and her heart beat sounded in rhythm, Hatori placed his black fox mask back on, the large ears hiding and tangling with his long bangs.

He sighed, walking to the large window that lead to his balcony. "Oyasumi…" He muttered, wishing that all of this was a dream, and he would just wake up, and be back home once again. Tears welled in his eyes, but he refused to let them flow. Crying was a weakness, and that had been beaten to him since birth, literally.

Looking out to the mid-morning sun, he let out another slow breath. A loud grumble in his stomach cut him out of his self-pity thoughts, a blush spreading around his cheeks. He had yet to eat. Even though his father usually made him go hungry, the maids would sometime sneak some food in, plus, who could get used to going hungry?

Sesshomaru seemed to have been summoned by the loud sound his abdomen emitted because he knocked on his door softly. "Hatori-san, breakfast is served."

Hatori grinned, the feeling of giddiness flowed through his at the pure thought of getting something to eat. Skipping towards the futon, he shook his friend awake. "Oi! Sango-chan! Breakfast is ready!"

Sango mumbled something incoherent under her breath; even so, Sesshomaru heard it. "Five more minutes, Kagome-chan!"

Sesshomaru froze, confusion spreading throughout his usually stoic face. '_Kagome's a woman's name…_'

He heard Hatori on the other side. "Sango-chan! My name's not Kagome!" He whined, Sesshomaru could almost see the pout Hatori held.

He then heard Sango sit up on the bed, "Huh? Oh, right… my bad."

Finally, Hatori swung the door open, the sword on his back moving at the jerky movements its master made. "We're ready!" Hatori said happily, hand-in-hand with the servant girl and running past Sesshomaru with amazing speed, repeating one word: "Oden, oden, oden, oden…"

He chuckled softly, watching Hatori rush by him at speeds a normal human couldn't possibly travel in. Then again, we're talking about Hatori, not some random human. Sango, who was being cruelly dragged by the hyper Hatori cried in self-pity as she skidded along the floor, not being able to keep up with the hungry male.

Sesshomaru ran along side of him, a small smirk on his face as he glanced at the speedy young man. But his thoughts returned to the name Sango had muttered. Sure, Hatori hadn't reacted the way someone who would know that name would, but, then again, this is Hatori here. We're talking about a guy would could surpass a cheetah in speed and endurance.

Sesshomaru's grin widened when Hatori turned to him and winked, "The last to make it to the dinning room in a rotten egg!"

**XxXx**

Kikyo picked at her food carefully, choosing to place the things she liked into her mouth, and leaving the rest on the plate. She kept casually glancing at Inu Yasha, her gaze not remaining on him for more that two seconds before she would look away.

He too was glancing at her, and even once or twice their gaze had clashed, forcing both parties to look away in a huff.

This went on for about five minutes before both were interrupted when Hatori burst through the doors, screaming on about beating someone, and whatnot.

Sesshomaru came in next, a dark scowl on his face. "You cheated." He snarled, a look of pure malice as Hatori set down his dizzy friend on one of the little cushions.

Turning to him Hatori beamed at him, "All's fair in love and war!" he said, giggling at the lord who only glowered at him.

Sesshomaru then grinned evilly, his face lighting up with mischief as he thought up a plan. Walking past the cross-dresser, he confirmed Hatori's fears.

"This is not over yet."

Hatori watched him go, and stuck his tongue out. This act was rather futile, but Sesshomaru smirked, having gotten the message.

'**_This. Means. WAR!_**'

**XxXx**

Hatori smirked, leaning against the wall as Sesshomaru rounded the corned. He stuck his foot out, his intentions quite clear. But Sesshomaru, being a demon, easily saw that and walked over it; just what Hatori was waiting for.

As soon as Sesshomaru placed one foot on the other side, Hatori kicked upward, hitting Sesshomaru in a most delicate spot for the second time that day.

Running away, just like before, Hatori laughed at Sesshomaru's expense. They had been pranking one another all day long. Playing tricks and even catching other people in their clever traps.

Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of a very uneasy Hatori.

"Oh… Hisashiburi-dane, Sesshomaru-dono." Hatori chuckled, backing away from the clearly angered lord. The grin he gave the human male told him this much.

'_You've got five seconds._'

Hatori took that threat up, running like a head-less chicken, trying to get away from the counting lord.

'_1…_'

Hatori ran around one corner, screaming his head off about the apocalypse or something.

'_2…_'

He could still heard Hatori yelling incoherent things at everyone.

'_3…_'

He could hear Hatori asking person by person to hide him some place.

'_4…_'

Sesshomaru grinned when he heard Hatori take a wrong turn.

'_5… Ready or not, here I come!_'

Apparently, Hatori had gotten lost, and ended back to where he had started. Right in front of a smirking Sesshomaru.

"Aw, fuck." He muttered, fearing the worst.

**XxXx**

The evening feast had gone quite smoothly, if you count out the glances between Inu Yasha and Kikyo plus the scowls and glares Sesshomaru and Hatori were lashing at one another.

Sango nodded from her spot between her brother and Miroku, very smooth indeed.

Miroku coughed, elbowing Sango; signaling for her to do something. Sango gave him a look that could rival Sesshomaru and Hatori's glaring contest. Miroku winced, backing away slightly.

Kohaku tried to hide his laughter behind a series of coughs. He wasn't successful and got sucker punched on the elbow by his older sister. When she did that to Miroku, it looked quite hilarious to the younger boy, but when he experienced from the other side, it didn't seem so funny anymore.

Glancing about, Sango noticed only a few of the ten Ladies were left. Actually, only about six remained. Two had died during this morning's events and the other two had decided to pack their bags and walk – no – run away from all of this, literally.

The little war between the western lord and Hiten's prized warrior had gone rather far, but it had actually rid them for two ladies that had gotten in some of their traps. It was amusing. Sango was guessing that they had done that as a side bet of who could get the most Ladies to run off. Most likely the reason why only four Ladies had gotten into those traps repeatedly. Unfortunately for both males, only two of those four had gotten fed up with their tricks, leaving Sesshomaru and Hatori in a draw on that bet. Plus, they had lost precious hours and had wasted pretty much all day doing pranks. Sango had calmed most of the Ladies down, saying it was a test to see who patient they were to being pranked by that because many of their children would most likely rebel against them. But, that didn't go to well.

'_Kagome probably really wants to get out of here._' She thought, glancing at Hatori, then at Kikyo, '_But Miss 'I'm going to rule the world' over there didn't let up!_'

That was true, most of Hatori's main targets were Kikyo and Sesshomaru. Kikyo had pretty much survived then all, but everyone who worked for Hiten or had ever truly known Kikyo knew that she would burst any minute. Sango placed a hand over her mouth to hide her smile, this was the main reason why Hatori kept getting a rise out of Sesshomaru; probably hoping that he could make Kikyo's cold indifference pop in one fell swoop.

Sango sighed, shaking her head in both amusement and shame, why did her friend have to be so crazy?

**Hooray! It's nearly Christmas, and do I have a special treat for you! I'm planning on making a Christmas extra! It may contain a few spoilers for chapter four, but hell with it! It's an extra! If any of you dislike that idea and would prefer it if I was to just update as soon as possible, that's fine with me, but a five-page special is something I'd love to whip up for you guys! Tell me what you think. There's no need, but if no one speaks against it, I will post it. So please, if you feel like not having spoilers, then feel free to say so!**

**Sorry for the late update, by the way. I wasn't home at the time. Projects, Christmas shopping, the like. They've kept me as busy as a bee. (Forgive me if it's lame, but it's a metaphor.) Hopefully you won't murder me…**

**Until my next review!**

**Special thanks to:**

krystalmaze, YonderTiger, dragongirl92, Punk Dog Demoness, meagan, kagome, WhiteDragonFire, blackwolf15, buloy, sessluver, Chibi Inuyasha Lover 4ever, serasvictoria666, kagome.inuyoukai, 1s2MomoChan, Okashii Saru, shadow miko, darkassassin, kimoukai.

**And anyone else who read but had no chance to review chapter two! **

**P.S: A lot of people did not understand how and why I ended my last chapter like that. I know some of you cleared your doubts with this chapter, if not, here it is.**

**Hatori said 'She's just like me' for a reason. He is also a demon hunter, trained in the arts of killing a youkai with only one strike. That is the main reason why Sesshomaru is so surprised at that. Fighting a lower demon is child's play in his eyes, but fighting a full-fledged, class nine demon head to head and actually win is a humongous feat, even for Sesshomaru himself. Now, imagine, he has a hard time with them, now look at a human! Over ten times weaker and less energetic, we barely have any stamina compared to them, but Hatori, Sango, Kohaku, and some of the now dead demon slayers could complete the task. Main reason why this chapter starts the way it does and the last one ends the way it does. Hope I didn't confuse anyone too much.**

**And another thing I forgot.**

**(Youkai taijiya - Demon slayer)**

**(Wakatte - Understood)**

**(Wakaru - I understand, all right.)**

**(Youkai - Demon)**

**(Taiyoukai - Demon Lord)**

**(Arigato - Thank you)**

**(Teme – Bastard)**

**  
(Ikamas – Go)**

**(Miko – Priestess)**

**(Ki – spiritual energy, also known as chakra.)**

**(Hontou ni gomen nasai – I'm really sorry)**

**(Fuzakenaideyo – Don't be silly)**

**(Oyasumi – Good night)**

**(Hisashiburi-dane – Haven't seen you in a while)**

**Also, there is the matter of the honorifics to which a lot of people are confused by:**

**-san: This is the most common honorific, and it is equivalent to Mr., Miss, Ms, Mrs., etc. It is the all-purpose honorific and can be used in any situation where politeness is required.**

**-sama: This is one level higher than "-san". It is used to confer great respect.**

**-dono: This comes from the word "tono, which means "lord". It is even a higher level than "-sama", and confers the utmost respect.**

**-kun: This suffix is used at the end of boys' names to express familiarity or endearment. It is also sometimes used by men among friends, or when addressing someone younger or of a lower station. (Mostly never used on women.)**

**-chan: This is used to express endearment, mostly toward girls. It is also used for little boys, pets, and even among lovers. It gives a sense of childish cuteness. **

**Sempai: This title suggests that the addressee is one's "senior" in a group or organization. It is most often used in a school setting, where underclassmen refer to their upperclassmen as "sempai". It can also be used in a workplace such as when a newer employee addresses an employee who has seniority in the company.**

**Kohai: This is the complete opposite of "-sempai", and is used toward underclassmen in school or newcomers in a workplace. It connotes that the addressee is of a lower station.**

**Sensei: Literally meaning "one who has come before", this title is used for teachers, doctors, or masters of any profession or art.**

**-hime: Means "princess" or "Lady", used toward female rulers or heirs; it, like "-dono" confers the utmost respect.**

**-(blank): Usually forgotten in these lists, but perhaps it is the most significant difference between English and Japanese; the lack of honorific means that the speaker has asked permission to address the person in a very intimate way. Usually, only family and spouses, or very close friends have this kind of permission. Known as _yobisute _it can be gratifying when someone who has earned this intimacy starts to call one's name without an honorific. But when the intimacy hasn't been earned, it can also be insulting. **


	4. Christmas Special!

**Alright! It's time for the Christmas special! I do hope this doesn't spoil too much… but anyway. Only one person commented on my idea… I wanted to ask you all something: don't you wonderful people read my notes? It would greatly help me if you did. Anyway…**

**Explanation of what you all missed: Hatori, or rather, Kagome-chan met Shippo-chan in chapter four, so this little extra will include him in it. I hope you all enjoy the legend of St. Nick too! **

'**.'**

Hatori removed his mask, sitting down on his futon and laying it beside him. Right now, Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, and a few others had left to go give his father a report of how the contest was going. Only four Ladies left and, even though Hatori's father did not let him accompany them, he ignored Kikyo pointedly, annoying her greatly.

When Hatori set down his mask, he heaved a long, tiered sigh; now that he had taken it off, he was allowed to transform back to his original gender. His mind switched, once again turning to that of a young woman's mind.

Kagome looked up, her long bangs sliding down and dangling from her forehead, their tips tickling her chin. Today was December sixth, meaning it was the European celebration for St. Nicolas. Kagome stood, walking to her duffle bag with short strides. Bending down and opening the straw back-pack, she took out a scroll, refreshing her memory of the European history so far.

When small footsteps rushed to her door, Kagome dove at her mask, trying to put it on quickly. Fortunately, it was just Shippo who burst through the two oak doors and tackled her plated chest.

Hatori huffed in slight annoyance and got ready to scold Shippo about the fact that he needed to knock before entering, but when he heard the kitsune pup sobbing onto the metal breast plate he wore, his angry teaching died in his throat. "Doushta, Shippo-chan?"

Shippo looked up at him, his usually happy emerald eyes were filled with unspent tears. "Kikyo-teme told me that Santa didn't exist!"

Hatori blinked, taking off his mask and turning back to Kagome. "That's all?"

Shippo gave her a glare, "What do you mean that's all?" his shout rang in deaf ears as Kagome closed the wide open door then went back to her scroll. She seemed completely focused on it, until her mouth opened to let her speak.

"She is partly correct…" Shippo's watery eyes widened.

"Nani?" He gave her another glare, his glistening eyes reflecting the thought of his adoptive okaa-san betraying him.

"Demo… she is also partly wrong." Shippo stopped silently cursing her, his emerald eyes widening as he rushed to her side, his trust renewed.

"Hounto ni?" Shippo leaned in on Kagome; he looked at her scroll in confusion, not being able to see anything interesting in it thanks to the fact that he had yet to learn how to read.

"Hai, she is." Kagome put her scroll down, picking him up and placing him in his lap. "Would you like to hear the true story of your fat friend?"

Shippo nodded, his face lit up with admiration.

"He is, in fact, dead." Shippo's expression fell, "Demo, he was a man truly worth being a legend."

The little fox's tail wagged, his elongated elf-like ears becoming rather hyper-active.

"The man's birthday was never recorded in history, but his name, his true name, is Saint Nicolas. He was called a saint thanks to the fact that he was the bishop of Myra." (Myra is now situated in Turkey.)

"In his legend, he had saved his entire village from starvation with his wealth." Kagome pointed at a spot on the scroll which the information he had given Shippo was located.

"According to legend, during a devastating war, his village's trading channels had been severed. For many days and many nights, his people died one by one; bringing panic and chaos to the large city. When St. Nicolas was appointed bishop of Myra, he instantly took a stand against the madness."

Kagome gave a dramatic pause, glancing at Shippo for a moment.

The little fox child flicked his fluffy tail in annoyance, beckoning Kagome to continue; the young woman rand a hand through her bangs before going on.

"He repaired the trading channels by hiring merchants from far away lands, his immense money began to attract more and more traders and sales-men back, allowing his village to feast once more." Kagome's eyes scanned the scroll, making up another short summary in her mind.

"Were they grateful?" Shippo liked people that treated their saviors nicely, people like Kagome, who took anyone, even slaves, under her wing.

Kagome glace at the boy in her arm, her mouth twitching in an upward manner. "Aa," she nodded, "I do believe they made a ceremony for him every year." She patted his head, her lips widening into a sweet, motherly smile Shippo looked forward to every time they were alone.

She began her story once more, "Once the land-trade had been re-connected, there was the problem of the missing sea-connections. In order to do this, St. Nick asked the carpenters to build him small trading ships. This little business gradually began to grow, and, within the span of six month, the village had become the country's larges trading centre."

Kagome paused tickling the boy and giving him a grin when he asked if it ended there. Instead of answering him directly, she passed her grey eyes over the scroll then continued, responding in an indirect way.

"However, like all good things, it came to an end when a typhoon decided to strike. An entire fleet of ships crash-landed on the shores of the village. The crew was dying, and, thanks to the typhoon, the village barely had resources for themselves. St. Nick stepped in again, using his common wealth to have fishermen collect the bounty from the seas that had been washed in from the typhoons fury. Using fish, clams, and multiple other marine treasures, St. Nick handed out food, water, and even pearls for the villagers, shipmates, and even traders to keep, eat, and sell as they wished."

Once again, Kagome stopped and fiddled with her hair, letting it loose from the high pony-tail she had held it in earlier. She the swung it over her shoulder and worked up a braid to entertain herself as Shippo mauled over what she had told him.

The young kit did not disappoint her by being dense, instead he bombarded her with twenty questions per second, not letting her plunge in a word edge-ways until he finished his barrage of inquiries. She waited patiently, humming to herself as she braided her hair into a neat hair-style. Once he was done she turned from what she had been doing and grinned at him, "All done?"

He pouted cutely, but nodded and grinned, his sweet auburn hair whipping about like crazy. Kagome smiled then tickled his nose with the end of the braid that she had just finished, "Good, now let me continue, kuso gaki-kun."

Shippo opened his mouth to object to the new nickname, but Kagome shushed him gently, making sure to add 'kuso gaki-kun' at the end. She continued the legend without another thought on the enraged kitsune in her arms.

"When a mother brought him her three children that had died during the typhoon, St. Nicolas surprised everyone once more. He revived them, bringing joy and hope to his people. However, he refused to bring any more back to life, saying that Kami would punish him for such actions. This left everyone else confused, but they did no think twice after he said that he would punish everyone again. People wondered what he meant, but he answered that by simply saying that the typhoon had been sent because no one believed in him anymore; and thus, the entire village worked hard, switching from working and going to mass every day. Unfortunately…"

Shippo was on the edge of her lap, leaning into her with such force, Kagome could hardly breathe, the lack of air did not allow the young woman to continue. When Shippo noticed that her face was turning oddly blue and his hands were tightly pressing onto her breast-plate, he instantly let go and let the woman clutch the much needed air. She gave him a small glare and a painless bop on the head, a tiny, but noticeable, tick had appeared on her forehead. Despite this, she continued telling him of the legend.

"People slowly began to forget about the typhoon and about St. Nicolas' warning, stopping their divine duties again. For this, Kami gave St. Nick the power to become known once more. He was given a white horse, Schimmel, to travel all over the world to hand gifts to the children that have done their duty. Occasionally, and adult would receive a present from him. This giving festival encouraged more and more people to be good. December sixth became the decided day he would come and battle the evil of his country and others, fighting against a man cloaked in black who rode on a coal colored gelding. This is now the forever festival that is continued mostly in Spain and Holland. Children would place their shoes in front of the fire place where they knew St. Nick would place their gifts. Often enough, some children would put straw, carrots, and water near the shoes for the horse."

Shippo removed his shoes, placing them before the fireplace in Hatori's room; he carefully lined them up, hoping St. Nick would tell that he was a good kit by the perfection of the placement of the shoes. He the grinned at Kagome, who was watching him fondly, and told her he was going to get some straw and water. She shooed him, telling him it was alright.

When he exited the room, Kagome pouted, "I didn't get a chance to finish. Mou, what an impatient gaki…" She didn't tell the boy of the consequences, but she was sure he would not receive any, after all, St. Nick was long gone and Kagome would be the one to place the gift in his shoes. "Oh well…" she headed for her bed, "I'll let him enjoy his St. Nick festival."

'**.'**

"Sugoi!" Kagome cracked an eye open at the cry, but shut it tightly when she noticed the sun wasn't even up yet. "Oi! Oi! Kaa-chan, okoshimas! St. Nick came!" At this, Kagome decided it was better for her mental health if she got up.

"Hontou ka? I never thought he would." The child ignored her remark, his emerald eyes sparkling with wonder and amazement at the gift he had received. "Look! Look! He brought me a spinning, kitsune top!" he spun the toy he had gotten, grinning widely.

Kagome smiled at him, patting his head and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "That's great!"

The boy bounced, his eyes glittering with a joyful emotion. "Look! Look! The straw and water are also gone!"

_Out the window…_ Kagome thought, still smiling at her kittling. Her back facing the door, she helped Shippo spin the top at a faster pace. She grinned at him and laughed, giving him another kiss, "You better be a good boy for next year, or he won't bring you anything." She changed her voice to a more male-like sound when she sensed Sesshomaru outside her room.

Shippo grinned at her nodding, "Hai!"

She ran a hand through his hair, "Ochitsuite, or your head might fall off."

The boy giggled, spinning his toy once more and watching it with gleeful eyes. "Arigato…"

Kagome stopped playing with her hair, letting it drop into a helpless heap on her back and shoulders. "Nanda?"

The child smiled at her his eyes glowing, "For letting me believe in something."

Behind the door, Sesshomaru smiled, his own orbs twinkling with mysterious light. He had heard Hatori tell the young kit a story yesterday, and had seen him sneak the toy in his shoe, throw out the straw and drink the water. He did all that to stop the boy from crying and gave him hope for the future. Sure, the boy would soon find out that St. Nick had been assassinated, but, for now, the boy was happy. What more could he want?

Plus, Sesshomaru shrugged, it would help with the kit's manners; for now…

**Well, that's it for now! I hope you enjoyed it. The story was slightly shorter than the five pages I planned to type, but along with my notes it makes the whole six! Anyway, for everyone of you that have come this far with me, thank you. I really hope this chapter was written with the usual fervor I write with, but I've never written any specials before, so… I appreciate it if you'd tell me if you find any mistakes. **

**Moving on, to all of you that reviewed, thank you! And to that one special person that commented on this, this chapter is dedicated to you! **D**omo arigato Lexie-san!**

**The information for this chapter and the legend of St. Nick was mostly found here for those who are curious for more! **

**http://www-astro.physics.ox.ac.uk/erik/sint/sint.html**

**Translations:**

**Doushta / What's wrong?**

**Teme / Bastard (for men), bitch (for women.)**

**Nani/ What? (Used for when surprised.)**

**Demo… / But… (Used for when you want a dramatic pause.)**

**Hontou ni/ Really? (The 'ni' can be added, it's optional.)**

**Hai / Yes.**

**Aa / Yeah. **

**Kuso gaki-kun / It literally means 'damn brat', (Kagome added the –kun to playfully poke at Shippo.)**

**Mou / Geez.**

**Gaki / Brat.**

**Sugoi/ Awesome! Cool!**

**Oi/ Hey! (Used for when you want someone's attention.)**

**Kaa-chan / Mother, most people know this as 'Okaa-san', but Shippo's being familiar with Kagome. **

**Okoshimas / Wake up.**

**Hontou ka/ Really? (The 'ka' can be added, it's optional.)**

**Ochitsuite / Calm down.**

**Arigato / Thank you.**

**Nanda/ Hm? What? (Mostly used to say: 'What is it?' or 'Why?')**


	5. Chapter 4

**I ****LIVE!**

**Forgive me for my lateness. I had many problems on my way. Unfortunately, I went through an array of problems to get this chapter up for your guys. Not author's block, no, problems with my computer arose. That held me back for over TWO months! Yes, two months of no writing. It was a disaster, not being able to please all of my reviewers and loyal readers, I felt so guilty. **

**I do beg of you to grant me some forgiveness, even though I have been a terrible author…**

**I do hope this chapter, and chapter five coming in succession will amend for my tardiness. So, with the greatest pleasure I can show, I update this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

"It's your entire fault!" A male voice growled, golden eyes shining with anger.

"My fault! Oh, and this is coming from a demon who nearly ran over a horse to get me, huh?" A less man-like voice snarled back; equally rage filled eyes behind a black fox mask.

The first voice seemed to pout, "You and your silly hose."

"I repeat, this is coming from someone who literally took two horses down to tackle me to the ground?" This second was laced with a scowl and an angry huff.

Two loud slaps filled the pregnant silence the voices had left to glare and snarl at one another. A more aggressive, less compassionate roar rang through the square room seven people were currently squished in.

"Will you two just shut the-" the woman's rant were cut off as someone placed a hand on her mouth.

"Now, now, Sango-chan, don't go saying mean words in front of children!" A smooth voice chastised.

"Hey! I resent that!" The shrill of the voice represented the young lungs of the speaker.

"Hush, peasant!" A dignified, lady-like voice scorned the youngster.

"Shut up, you whore!" An annoyed shout did indeed shut the mouth of the female person who called out to the child.

"Can't we all just be friends?" Someone suggested.

"**NO**!" Five voices boomed, nearly knocking the person now labeled 'referee' off his own feet.

"Hatori-san, I do believe you started this…" A calm voice sighed, you could picture the speaker rubbing his temples.

"I'm afraid I don't see why **I** have to be the one blamed for having us tucked in this infernally small square room that seems to have no use at all!" The speaker seemed to be ready to jump out the invisible window that was non-existent in the small room.

"Hm? What's this?" The coo of a young man sounded out, a soft 'click' following soon after.

Light engulfed the tiny room. The seven people now visible to the naked eye. It seemed that Hatori, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kikyo, and Inu Yasha had somehow managed to accidentally lock themselves in the room. (The names have been listed in the order they spoke in the beginning of the chapter.)

Hatori made his way to Kohaku, "Well done, my young pupil!" he said, patting the younger boy on the back.

Sango snorted, pushing Hatori away from her younger brother, "You wish, bird brain. I taught him how to turn on the lights!"

Hatori's eyes widened, "That's a gas lamp, right?" he asked, receiving a nod from Sango. "That you press the button, then move it to make the sparks ignite, correct?" Another nod.

"How long did you keep the gas button pressed?" Hatori inquired again, shifting nervously.

"Ano…" Kohaku blushed brilliantly.

"Aw, fuck." Inu Yasha said, slapping his face with his own hand.

'**.'**

Sango muttered darkly, washing her face for the umpteenth time that day.

"Sango, you're going to wash out your own facial features if you keep that up." Hatori tutted, drying his friend's wet brown hair.

"At least you were wearing a mask! I got full impact of the flames! Now I'm going to have a charred face for the rest of my miserable life!" Sango wailed, cursing the god above her in the most obscene way that even Inu Yasha would disapprove.

"We'll just say you're the eighth wonder of the world." Hatori chimed in, smiling at the young woman, who glared at him through the mirror.

"Take that back and I'll let you have a five second head start." Sango growled, not in the mood for his light jokes.

"Gone and gone!" Hatori said over his shoulder, running away so fast, you could nearly hear the 'vroom' sound he left at his wake.

Sango roared, rearing up much like a horse, and chasing him as fast as her slim legs could carry her.

Sesshomaru poked his head out of the library, nearly having Hatori's armored chest run into his face. Thankfully, Hatori was well trained in the art of sudden stops.

"Excuse me!" Hatori squeaked, running around Sesshomaru's head and into the library, narrowly missing Sango's bull-change.

Diving under the desk, Hatori hid between Sesshomaru's legs. "I'm extremely sorry, but I must hide!"

Sesshomaru had also gotten charred, but he had been on the other side of the room, so he was barely whiffed by the flame that engulfed the room. Unlike Kikyo, Inu Yasha, Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku, both Hatori and Sesshomaru had used the other five as human shields, meaning they only received a small caress from the fire that erupted from the small gas lamp.

Hatori looked up from between Sesshomaru's legs, looking oddly cute for someone so strong. "You don't mind, right?"

Sesshomaru for some reason, felt uncomfortable, it felt like he had a woman, not a man, sitting between his inner thighs. This caused great confusion to rise from the lord, but he shook his head none the less.

"What did you do?" he asked, giving the young man a scornful look.

"I called her the eighth wonder of the world." Hatori said bluntly, not even blinking at the insult he had spat in Sango's face.

"You…" Sesshomaru was expecting a lie, something humans usually said when they were in trouble, but this blunt response nearly knocked him off his chair in shock. Then, he wondered something else, "there are seven?"

Hatori nodded, "Yep! Now Sango-chan's number eight!"

"_**Hatori**_!" From the other side of the large palace Sango roared loudly, her scream sending the ever strong Hatori into a shivering bundle.

Sesshomaru shook his head, laughing beneath his sigh. If only Hatori was a woman. This cause the lord to snap his eyes open. Since when did he think that way? He looked down at the young man that had hidden his face into his left thigh, as if that would conceal him from Sango. His golden eyes scrutinized the warrior, what made this boy so special that it made him, of all people, want the young man to be a woman? Blinking, Sesshomaru realized how silly his thoughts were.

If only he knew…

Hatori suddenly glanced up, the narrow slits his mask left for eyes locked into the golden pools the lord owned. For some strange reason, a stray thought ran through Hatori's- no- Kagome's mind.

'_Kami… his eyes are beautiful._'

When Kagome- no- Hatori realized this, he blushed, being attracted to the person he would probably work for the rest of his life wasn't exactly a good sign. Plus, he was a man now, men weren't attracted to other men.

Sesshomaru was suddenly hit with a wave of embarrassment that seemed to be coming from Hatori, he grinned down at the man under the desk.

"She's calm now, probably managed to wash off the black off of her face, or she took it out on somebody."

Hatori, having finally unfrozen himself, grumbled, "I prefer the latter, even if she **had** washed it off, she'd still be hounding me. At least now she had her fun."

Sesshomaru laughed, moving so that Hatori could crawl out from under the large oak desk and stand beside the chuckling western lord.

"Thank you for the hospitality." Hatori said, beaming at the lord as he presented Sesshomaru with a respectful bow.

Sesshomaru waved him off, still smiling. "I haven't laughed this much in ages," he said, "I should be the one thanking you."

Hatori seemed to glow with pleasure at the compliment, "I am honored, my liege."

Sesshomaru smirked, "How I love it when I'm called that."

The grey eyes behind the fox mask twinkled mischievously, Hatori was in a playful mood.

"I'll make sure not to call you that then," he said, his own wolfish grin growing at Sesshomaru gave him a playful glare.

"I'll force you to call me that." Sesshomaru said, his voice going slightly 'king' like. The way he seemed to tower over Hatori when he stood up didn't seem to faze the shorter man, in fact, it amused him.

"What makes you think you can?" Hatori retorted, folding his arms before his chest.

"Everything," he purred, his response sending a chill up Hatori's spine.

"Ha! Make me!" Hatori chirped childishly, not letting the lord stuff a word in edgeways as he bolted out of the room.

"I intend to…" Sesshomaru licked his lips, disappearing into the shadows with only the twinkle in his eyes giving off a hint on where he was going.

A scroll rolled off the large table the youkai had, it's contents ominously repeating the deadline that had Sesshomaru pinned.

'**In seven days…**'

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, he only had four more days left to make his choice on which human female he would take. To raise the misfortune that seemed to pester the lord, he had completely forgotten about the time limitation.

'**.'**

Hatori was bored… very bored. And, for the most part, Hatori could keep himself entertained, but, thanks to some unknown deity that held an unexplained grudge against him, he found himself with nothing to do.

Everyone else was busy! Sesshomaru was tending to the ladies, Kouga and Inu Yasha were training the troops, Miroku and Sango were helping the other servants, and Kohaku had his hands full with the horses. That left him with nothing to keep his short attention span locked in an activity.

Hatori soon found a light in this, most likely the hateful god/goddess had found someone else to dislike, when he saw a door. Mind you, the door itself was not interesting; Hatori had no clue in anything about carpentering, but its contents seemed to be calling to him. Hatori, once again, had never really been acquainted with anything spiritual; it was just something about the texture of the door he recognized. His mind finally zoomed in on the memory of where he had seen that sort of build, it was a storage room. Not just any storage room, most of them were kept out side in separate shacks, this was an instrument storage room. If a lord had interest in music, he would often keep this specific preservation room intact with his castle; just in case he was ever in the mood to play or have his musicians play for him. Sesshomaru didn't seem the type to play an instrument, his fingers **were** indeed long, but not nearly as graceful as a musician's hands, and so he probably had a couple of capable players in his household.

Hatori looked left and right, hoping against hope that no one was watching him. Thankfully, Lady Luck seemed to have take an interest in him at the moment, so, to his relief, he didn't see anyone roaming these specific halls.

Allowing himself to relax, he approached the room. Carefully opening the door, he put his head inside to peek. Misfortune followed him now, Lady Light did not seem to be spread in this room, but there **were **some unlit gas lamps. Although, his latest experience with these lanterns hadn't exactly been jumping with joy, or parading itself with happy neon lights exclaiming its cheer, it hadn't been a traumatizing experience; so Hatori, the king of caution and care, simply pranced into the room and turned them all on. Lights galore!

Hatori made strange awed noises, not entirely surprised, but still shocked at how many instruments Sesshomaru owned.

He grinned, passing by every instrument and giving them a try, a bit taken back by the fact that every single one was in tune. His smile turned sweet when he spotted his favorite musical instrument. Picking up the small harp, he fiddled with it, humming at the silly tune he was plucking from its multiple strings. Too engrossed in the song he was playing, which went from 'Hot cross buns' to a one-man symphony, to notice that he had left the door of the room wide open.

However, one particular passer-by did, in fact, notice the music from that one hall and the bright light that was originated from the treacherous gas lamps.

Sesshomaru poked his head in a similar fashion that Hatori had done, and he scanned the room, he nearly choked on his own tongue when he noticed exactly who was playing the harp.

His golden eye widened at the sight, right then and there he could have sworn that Hatori was, indeed, a woman. His clothed fingers passing over the strings with feminine grace and unparalleled beauty; his right foot stomped to an even beat Hatori hummed in his head, and his body was curved in a feline fashion, matching the sweet shapes of the harp. Had Sesshomaru not been trained to restrain his jaw since birth, it might have swooped down to the ground thanks to the sudden collapse in all understandable thoughts.

Hatori suddenly stopped playing, his entire feminine grace going down the drain as he backed away from Sesshomaru and accidentally tripped over the bass lying on the floor. This allowed the poor western Lord to have some actual human thoughts process through his brain.

Hatori beamed at him from behind his mask. "Ohayo, Sesshomaru-dono!" He waved at the silver-haired man, the happy waves bringing out chuckles from the stoic lord.

"May I ask what you were doing?" Sesshomaru faked a stern voice, but his repressed chortles gave him away. Hatori chose to be a selective hearer and decided that he had not heard the lord giggle.

"Uh… cleaning?" Hatori sweat-dropped, grinning sheepishly.

Sesshomaru's shoulders slumped in disbelief. He was glad they were not at war at the moment; Hatori probably couldn't tell a lie to save his life. This boy was even worse that a kid asking what 'fuck' meant.

Sesshomaru chuckled, walking forward and extending a hand at him, "Get up, baka."

Hatori grumbled slightly, but took Sesshomaru's hand to help himself up. Once again, Sesshomaru took notice of how small and cute Hatori's hand was compared to his own. For a moment, Sesshomaru felt like he was helping a beautiful woman to stand. When Hatori gave him a bright smile behind the fox mask, Sesshomaru felt his body react in an odd way. For another second, Sesshomaru could have sworn on his demonic blood that Hatori was not a male.

Dispersing the blush that had risen in his cheeks before anyone else would notice, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "May I ask what you were doing in here?" He took advantage of the fact Hatori's mouth was the major producer of honesty in all Japan.

"Playing the harp." Hatori answered that so bluntly, Sesshomaru could hear the windows of his castle smashing open.

Sesshomaru gave Hatori a look, his gaze going down to the sandaled feet, up to the masked face of the warrior. "Who taught you?"

Hatori answered that in a robotic tone, not even blinking. "A woman back home."

Sesshomaru glared at him slightly, the answer was vague, but not too vague for him to think much of it. "A warrior knowing how to play an instrument?"

Hatori shone like a star, "Actually, I know how to play all of the instruments inside this room, my Lord."

"Honto ka?" Sesshomaru inspected the tiny man again, not sure he should believe such brain-frying tale.

"Hai! Hai!" Hatori nodded so enthusiastically, Sesshomaru had to wonder whether or not his head would fall off. He stopped the useless pondering, but only found himself racking his brains once more when Hatori told him he could play a symphony with every instrument in the room at the same time. Could this child have any more surprises?

Whoops… yes he does.

"I can also sing!"

Had the listener been a normal human being, he would have fainted from the simple shock. Thankfully, Sesshomaru was neither normal nor human, so he didn't need to worry about that. However, it was tempting to drop down like a ton of brinks. Fortunately, Hatori had no more musical tricks up his sleeve, but it was still too much for the poor lord.

"Sing?" The words did not come out shaky like he had feared, but he still sounded strained.

"Hai! Hai!" Once again, Hatori looked like a bobble-head action figure. Yet, they haven't been invented in this era, so Sesshomaru had nothing to compare Hatori's '100-miles-per-hour' spinning head to. He was rather thankful for that.

Hatori then proceeded to prove his point, rushing around the room and playing a few random instruments. He was moving so fast, it sounded like the instruments were playing on their own. In the very beginning, Sesshomaru doubted it was music at all, but soon enough, the tune came from the random patterns; which turned out to not even be random.

Hatori happily pranced around the room, his mouth opened, not to pant, but to sing.

Sesshomaru stared at Hatori, whose swift movements began to look more and more like dance moves. But, before the lord knew it, the music had ceased and Hatori stood motionless in the middle of the room, his shoulders sagged from the effort.

"Soka!" Hatori bowed, as if he had been the maestro of this little show. Sesshomaru didn't hesitate, his hands moving before he acknowledged it; he clapped.

Hatori shot up from his bowed-state, surprised when he heard Sesshomaru's clawed hands coming together multiple times to clap. He had never been praised for his skills by any other person other than his teacher thanks to the fact he had never really played for anyone else. Behind the mask, Hatori invented a new shade of flushing red.

Sesshomaru smirked at him, offering him a hand, "Yokuze, Hatori-san, it's nearly time for lunch." Hatori returned the smile, taking his hand and shaking it. He sent a more malevolent grin toward Sesshomaru as he sped off, tossing a few words over his shoulder, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

'**.'**

Okay, he hadn't really meant to drop that basket full of rotten eggs on Sesshomaru, but, then again, it was a pun. Hatori grinned to himself, humming as he picked up a white robe, some bandages to bind his chest, sandals, and other clothing articles, preparing for his daily bath in the personal springs his room was attached to. He did not remove his mask, knowing that if someone barged in, they might tell the difference between a male face and a female face. As an extra, he brought some liquid that would cause bubbled to cover his feminine appendages once he was in the water.

Exiting his room and entering the indoor spring he had requested from Sesshomaru, he placed his things close to the water, but only placing his mask and silk towel close enough to be at arm's reach. He placed a naked toe within the water, shivering at the cold outside the boiling water, and the heat within the transparent liquid. He the unscrewed the cap of the container of the bubble causer, spreading more than ten drops to make sure the bath would be a bubbly one. He sighed happily when he sank into the nicely heated water, his sore muscles relaxing under the healing touch of the herbal bath.

He untied the white ribbon that kept his long hair up in that high pony-tail, allowing it to cascade down his back in a beautiful black water fall of silky smooth hair. Running a hand through it, he hummed to himself again, his throat making a string-like sound, imitating the harp he so fondly played. When the bubbles finally began to rise and cover his body, he relaxed again, but not completely, knowing well that a slave was bound to rush in or something like that. He did not need someone to snitch on Sesshomaru about his feminine body, that would be an unfortunate draw-back, male lords such a he did not tolerate women warriors, to them, her kind would be like unwanted dirt on his new leather boots.

Hatori sighed, opening his eyes and gazing at the painted roof of his bath house, his mind wandering. It didn't last long, tiny footsteps rushed by, and the owner of those little feet opened the door forcefully, diving into the room and closing the door quickly. Hatori lazily placed his mask back on, his body did not want to react any faster. Through the haze of the evaporated water, Hatori spotted a fluffy fox-tail.

"Oi." The tail fluffed up even more in surprise and fright, the owner of the tail slowly turning to look at Hatori with scared emerald eyes.

The tiny kitsune opened his mouth to speak, "May I hide in here?" Just then to prove the point that someone was chasing him, Inu Yasha ran by, screaming "Shippo! When I find you, you'll be as good as dead!"

Hatori chuckled, "Sure you can, want to bathe with me?" He knew this was potentially dangerous, but didn't really care.

The child grinned, tearing off his clothes and jumping into the water within the time-span of a blink. Hatori laughed, patting the head of the child, his fox mask seeming to match the mystery that surrounded him.

"Why don't you take off you mask?" Hatori decided not to answer that, responding with a question of his own.

"Why was Inu Yasha-san chasing you?"

The fox understood quickly, having Sesshomaru for a lord meant you had to know what questions and requests to make, it was a life-and-death decision. Right now, the way the masked man answered, it seemed he would be in deep waters if he pestered the subject a bit more, plus, he didn't want to answer the question the warrior made.

Hatori waded toward the child placing a hand on his head and picking him up gently, "I hope you aren't making me your accomplice by letting you in here."

Without much fuss, Shippo grinned at the man, "Nah, plus, I don't think Inu Yasha-teme would yell at you."

Hatori, satisfied, placed Shippo back into the bubbly water, wading back to his spot, "Apparently, you and I share something."

The little kitsune gave him a confused glace, but it was cleared quickly when the man turned to look at him over his shoulder, "We have a similar distaste for rude males."

The kit laughed, splashing himself to clean his face, "Hai!"

Hatori tuned back around, his back still facing the child, taking off his mask, he settled down and turned back around, receiving a gasp from Shippo. He raised an eyebrow, relaxing against the edge of the pool and spreading his arms eagle wise. "Nanda?"

"You look just like that lady Inu-teme was flirting with." At this Hatori perked up, his 'protective younger sibling' side springing up.

"Hai, she's my sister. Speaking of which…" Hatori reached out to grab his towel, wrapping himself up so quickly, Shippo didn't even get to see anything at all.

He was gone in an instant and back to grab his mask, dry, dressed and ready. "I have an inu to deal with."

Shippo stared at the spot Hatori had once been relaxing in, the image of the relaxed young man and the battle ready one just didn't match in the least; it was like he had changed from a woman to a man.

He wondered whether or not it was good to tell the warrior about what Inu Yasha had been doing to his sister. Then again, he could really careless if Inu Yasha died.

'**.'**

Inu Yasha was cornered, he had been flirting with Kikyo just a few minutes ago, then Shippo pulled a few tricks to embarrass them, and now he was being attacked by the angered Hatori.

"You were flirting with my sister?" Hatori towered over Inu Yasha, the fox mask seemed to contort onto a snarl, the flashy lights of his miko ki were thundering around him in a tornado of rage-filled energy.

Inu Yasha cowered, falling backwards and hiding his face behind his arm, shutting his eyes tightly. Hatori snorted, his mouth forming one word, "Pathetic."

Kikyo stood stock still, not sure how to react. Sure, she hadn't really enjoyed the friendly toying Inu Yasha had done, nor the joke the little kit had played on them, but for Hatori to be this angry, well, let's just say that Hatori never protected her unless ordered to, and this sibling protectiveness he was giving off was awkward.

Hatori unleashed his sword, his ki flaring about, making a vibrant display, "Don't touch my sister ever again, understood?"

With the pointy end of the large sword in his face, Inu Yasha knew that if he didn't agree, his head would fly in a similar fashion a dandelion did. "Hai, Hatori-sama."

Hatori, satisfied, took his sister's arm, "Come." He ordered it so forcefully, Kikyo couldn't help but obey, glancing back momentarily at the frightened Inu Yasha.

Once Hatori had shoved her into her room, she turned around, but her angry words died away when she saw the angry snarl Hatori's face had when he removed his mask. "What the fuck where you thinking? Flirting with the younger brother of the man you're competing for… disgraceful. If you wanted that, wait until they kick you out of the contest to move on." Kikyo opened her mouth again, but Hatori brought up a hand, "Don't bother, I'll ask for Sesshimaru-dono's permission to remove ourselves from the contest."

He placed his mask back on, turning around to walk out of the room. "Chotto mate!" Kikyo dove at him, unable to snag his shoulder thanks to the fact Hatori dodged her hand.

"Nanda, Kikyo-hime?" Kikyo froze; apparently the old resentment was back, replacing the sibling over-protectiveness that had showed only a few moments before. Kikyo shook her head, shooing Hatori away with her hand.

Once he was out her room, she turned around, taking a cased painting from her sack. The small portrait showed her, when she was younger, hugging her precious porcelain doll while Hatori was in the back ground, his tiny hands holding the sword that was over triple his height, yet he held it firmly, his face covered by a black fox mask.

Kikyo ran a hand down the ink, when she would gaze at this picture, her attention was usually on herself, but now that she looked at the masked, younger self of her 'brother' she wondered, how could she ignore him? When she was younger, she was taught to treat Hatori like all slaves, her mother, father, and even her grandmother treated him like that, so why was it so hard for her to do it now when she did it with no hesitation before?

Looking at her brother closely, she now realized, in every portrait he came out in, he always wore his mask, war clothes, and never looked like a girl. He was always told be and act like a male would… no one even knew that her father had three children. To everyone else, Hatori was just the taicho of their army. Even in her mother's personal diary, she referred to Hatori as you common place warrior.

Kikyo sighed, her brother had always been a mystery to her, after all, Hatori ate with the slaves, was always out training, and they only saw each other when Hatori was on his way back to his room. Most of the time, Kikyo rarely got to see his face since he only came in without his mask when he was alone with their father and mother. Occasionally he wouldn't wear it when she was around, but Hiten would usually order him to put it back on.

She rolled the scroll with her many portraits back up, placing it back in her sack and walking over to her futon, lying down. Three more days when this one was done, and Kikyo might be the western Lady. Then again, with what Hatori had said, they would probably forfeit.

'**.'**

Sesshomaru sighed, rubbing his temples as Shippo went on and on about the warrior he met. Sesshomaru paid no attention, but when a knock sounded from his door, he thanked the gods above.

"Enter."

Hatori opened the shoji door, stepping through, his body was stiff and, even though he gave off a similar smell to the recently bathed Shippo, his muscled were tight and constricted.

"Youkai taijiya-san!" Shippo launched himself at Hatori, who watched in slight dumbfounded shock as Shippo attached himself to him. Hatori relaxed, patting the head of his kitsune informer.

"Good evening, kitsune-chan." Shippo shook his head telling and spelling out his name to Hatori, who took out a note book and wrote it down with fervor and interest Sesshomaru knew was faked.

"Nanda, Hatori-san?" Sesshomaru said from behind his oak desk. Hatori stopped tugging at Shippo's ear and suddenly stiffened again, bowing deeply.

"I request your permission to withdraw Kikyo-hime from the contest." Hatori said it so formally, Sesshomaru nearly winced.

"Nani?"

Hatori did not look up nor straighten, meaning he was deeply ashamed, "I saw Kikyo-hime flirting with Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru-dono; it would be most unfitting to go on."

Sesshomaru did not hesitate to answer, "You do not have my permission."

At this, Hatori shot up, Shippo nearly falling off his shoulder, "Demo...!"

Sesshomaru put his elbows on his desk, folding his hands in front of him, his eyes passing over them, golden orbs shining with unknown light. "In three days my decision will be made, four ladies are left; one will be dispatched each day, leaving only one to be my mate."

Hatori digested this, not interrupting, "Whether Kikyo-sama will win or not is none of you concern." Sesshomaru hated being so cold to someone who had become a good friend for the past four days, but it had to be done.

Hatori froze, then bowed deeply, "Hai, Sesshomaru-dono. Gomen nasai, ja ne." He exited without a glace to Sesshomaru, setting Shippo down by the door.

Once he was gone, Sesshomaru buried his face in his hands, "What have I done?"

'**.'**

Hatori awoke, his face contorted into one of confusion. Snapping his eyes open, he screamed, Shippo's funny expression having frightened the living shit out of the poor man.

"Ohayo Hatori-kun!" Shippo sat on his lap, waving at him, then he stopped when he noticed the utterly scared look the warrior gave him. "Nanda?"

Hatori ran a hand through his lose hair, not used to talking to someone without his mask after wearing it for so long. "Iie, k-kowakatta…" Shippo grinned at that, patting his disheveled head happily, then jumped off.

"Gomen na." He didn't sound very sorry, but Hatori didn't really care. Yawning, he sat up and stretched.

"Why are you in my room so early in the morning?" It was true; the sun wasn't even up yet.

"Sesshomaru-sama's taking turns with the ladies and testing them, today you'll know whether Kikyo-baka will get out this time or not!"

Hatori sighed, turning away as he got dressed; Shippo noticed the bandages around his torso, but said nothing concerning them. "You know, he didn't want to act that way with you, but he's a taiyoukai, he had no other choice."

Hatori, while he tied his blood red sash around his waist, shook his head, "Aa…"

Shippo, annoyed with the depressed state Hatori was in, jumped up and gave him a good smack on the head, "Yamero!"

"Itai..." Hatori pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You and your depression…" Hatori gave him a glare as he reached out for his brush and hair ribbon.

"Mou, can't someone give me a break?" Hatori blushed his hair, then tied it up neatly; as a finishing touch, he placed his mask on his face. "Doesn't matter, anyway."

Shippo looked down and saw a scroll with an odd name on it. The kanji painted on there he did not understand, but when Hatori snatched it up quickly and placed it in his bag, Shippo knew it had to be important. "Nanda?"

Hatori shook his head, picking him up and placing him on his shoulder, "Never mind that, let's go watch the trials."

Shippo instantly forgot about the scroll, far more interested in seeing the depressed faces of the ladies that would be deleted today. He giggled, his chortle was laced with evil. "Hurray!"

'**.'**

Kikyo had lucked out today, some other Lady had been told to leave. For a moment in his bath, Hatori felt lightly angry at Sesshomaru for not shooing her. After all, it would be most unfitting should he choose her to be his mate if she flirts with other males. Hatori knew the Sesshomaru would probably shoo her at the very end, it made him glad, but he couldn't help but feel slightly frustrated.

Hatori sighed, his back to the door, as he stood up, ready to grab his towel and dry up. He froze when a cry resounded within the indoor springs.

"You're a girl?"

_Fuck…_

**Well, that's all for now! This chapter was a bit serious in some parts, but it couldn't be avoided, Sesshomaru is, in fact, the taiyoukai of the west, he needs to act like it once in a while. Plus, after all that's gone on, I wasn't in a good mood, and felt like at least making a serious scene for once.**

**I'm so happy! Thank you to those people that do read my random blabbering at the beginning and end of my chapters. It's nice to get answers to all of my questions and comments. **

**Thank you to all of you wonderful people that reviewed! It helps me when I get your views on this hobby of mine, your opinions make me a better writer. I'll respond to each of you individually, just to show you all how special you are.**

**But, forgive the favoritism, I must dedicate this chapter, once again, to Lexie-chan; my most recent and continuous reader! Arigato Lexie-chan!**

**P.S. Chapter five is already complete and ready to go. Only if any problem should arise will it be late, it should be up in a week or two. Also, following the example of one of my most admired authors, I will place a deadline on myself. For this, I wanted my readers to place their opinion on when they think I should update; minimum seven days, maximum a month, ok? **

**Thanks to you all! Your reviews are something to look forward to every time I get on the computer, thank you.**

**Special thanks to:**

**silentobserver, ****Jazz10122****, The Junebug, Flufy'sWife, ****xXShadowedfateXx****, Meagan, ****Gesserit****Gothic Lust****Terest Vamolves****YonderTiger****Abikageisure****, meagan, ****krystalmaze****sango124****miss.alexandra.k****, Krisha, ****cookiemonsterks****Sesshy's princess Kagome****Sessholover28****shadow miko****blackwolf15****addicted2reviews****Krazie-edge****Tagome Gurl**

**I thank you all from the bottom of my heart!**

**Translation (if I missed any, don't be afraid to ask for its meaning!):**

Kowakatta- You scared me.

Taicho- Captain

Soka- I see

Taiyoukai- Demon Lord

Yamero- Stop

Chotto mate- Wait!

Itai- Ow

Mou- Well…

Aa- Yeah

Yokuze- Let's go.

Miko ki- Priestess energy


	6. Chapter 5

**I had a little trouble with this chapter, since I ran out of ideas for it. I know what I need to do for the ending, and a few part that are to come, however, I seem to have problems in the 'development' of the story. I really need to fix that. **

**Someone once asked me how Hatori ate with his mask on. Well, I have three choices! One, Hatori eats extremely fast, and you don't even get a chance to see where the food disappeared to; choice number two, his mask opens in a spot over his lips, so he can slip food into his mouth without having to take the mask off; or choice three, he places his mask on the side of his face so you can't see it while he eats. The third choice sounds better to me. I'd like your opinions on this. (The first choice makes Hatori seem a lot less human that he already is…)**

**This chapter is thanks to every single person who kindly reviews my story without fail. Thank you to all reviewers! Your reviews make me so happy! I hope this chapter pleases everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

"So, since you were born after Kikyo-baka you are forced to pretend you're a man?"

"Yep."

"And your father won't let you get married since you will have to work for Sessho-dono for the rest of your life?"

"Yep."

"You have to hide your identity because you could shame your family name?"

"Yep."

"Plus you've..?"

"Can we stop with the interrogation?"

Shippo stopped, his emerald eyes confused, then he gave the un-masked Kagome a large grin. "Gomen!"

Kagome shook her head, smiling lightly. "It's okay. I'm pretty sure my situation would be rather confusing and plenty would be asking as many questions as you. I don't mind."

Shippo handed her a grin, "I'll keep it a secret, Kagome-san."

Kagome let out a sigh of relief, "Arigato, Shippo-chan." Standing, Kagome snatched up some bandages and wrapped up her chest with practiced ease. The towel she had been wearing fell to her waist, covering her properly from the tiny kitsune. Though, she could not hide everything. Long, jagged, and painful looking scars decorated her body with such loud and boisterous audacity, Shippo winced in pain by just gazing at them. Kagome, noticing his involuntary shudder, laughed.

"These are just a few of them. Don't worry, they hurt a lot less than they look they did." Shippo didn't believe a word of it, but gave her a nod in order to satisfy her.

Dressing up a lot faster than Shippo's untrained eyes could follow, Kagome switched back to Hatori in a matter of awe inspiring seconds.

"Yosh, Shippo-kun, yokuze!"

Shippo laughed, "I guess I'll have to call you Hatori-san again, ne?"

Hatori picked up the tiny kitsune and placed him on his shoulder. "Hai, Kitsune-gaki."

Shippo yelled in protest, but his screams went in one ear and out the other when Hatori caught the scent of freshly cooked oden.

Time for dinner!

'**.'**

Hatori awoke happily, he was quite rested, and he had a fun night playing games with Shippo. Hatori then noticed something, there was weight on his chest and half of his vision was obscured but a flashy orange color that seemed to be divided into numerous strands. For a moment, Hatori pondered over it, strands? Strands of what? The 'thing' on his chest groaned, the vibrant auburn shifting. The words came to his mind.

_It's stands of hair… _His thoughts were calm until he noticed exactly what they were. _Hair?!_

Hatori snapped up, Shippo rolling off of him sleepily. When the raven-haired male saw the child, he calmed down, but what the boy whispered had him on edge. "Five more minutes, Kagome-kaa-san."

Hatori unfroze himself, picking up the child carefully, "Gomen, Shippo-chan."

The tiny kitsune woke, the cool air caressing his skin. He cracked one eye open, his instincts forcing him to look for his new mother. When he could not find her, he began to freak out, it was just like last time…

The vivid memory made the little kitsune cry, his emerald eyes watering and his mouth opening to let out a silent scream.

_Kaa-san!_

Hatori stopped in mid-step, his eyes widening as his own instincts forced him to look around when he'd thought he heard someone scream. He then shrugged, not finding anyone in the vicinity hollering.

Returning to his journey back to the dinning room, he happily danced the secret dance of the morning oden, the food worthy of the gods. Hatori hummed to himself as he barged into the empty room. Well, it would have been empty if Sesshomaru hadn't been sitting in his spot reading the news-scroll.

Sesshomaru looked up and greeted Hatori with a quiet nod, then returned to reading his paper. This, of course, turned out to be nearly impossible when Hatori peered at him over his scroll, as still as a statue. Sesshomaru, unable to read thanks to the uncomfortable stare Hatori flicked at him, sighed, placing the scroll down on the table.

"Nanda-yo?" He asked, giving Hatori an 'it's-too-early-for-me' look; the irritated glare was ignored by the jet black-haired male.

Hatori smiled behind his mask, tilting his head and shrugging in a girly way. He giggled, clapping and summoning a servant to order his oden. After quietly asking for his breakfast, he turned back to Sesshomaru as he sat down.

"Nothing, Sesshomaru-dono, nothing." Hatori chuckled this softly, his morning personality a confusing one to the sleepy lord.

The older male simply 'hn'ed at this, but did not give any human-like answer as he then continued to read his scroll. Meanwhile, Hatori played with his hands as he performed a cheery beat on the table. Sesshomaru's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, when he was ready to sever Hatori's head from his shoulders, the maid came in with Hatori's breakfast, instantly making the young warrior fret around like a hungry puppy; leaving behind the table tune.

Sesshomaru sighed, massaging his temples, knowing fully well of the on-coming headache cause by Hatori's happy drumming. While Hatori wolfed down his food savagely, Sesshomaru suddenly realized something, the tune Hatori had been hammering, he knew it.

"What song was that?" Hatori, who was busy trying to swallow the large amount of food he'd stuffed himself with, was unable to answer the curious lord for some time.

"It's called the beer song." Hatori, after answering, went right back to his food, consuming it at and even faster pace -if it was possible-.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. He'd heard of beer, but he had never heard about a song for it.

Hatori, once done vacuuming his plate, grinned at the confused lord. "It's a song sung by bored soldiers during a mission or something like that. The tune is consisted of a mock symphony, but the words have nothing to do with the actual song." Having explained and given out his point, Hatori simply went back to tapping the table, this time using his nails to give it the rhythm.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "Isn't that the type of song low-class soldiers sing?"

Hatori laughed, "You wouldn't believe what your 'highly bred' warriors do to entertain themselves. This song is like a 'generation to generation' type of celebration. Jankotsu-sempai taught it to Kohaku, Sango and me during an escort mission. The noble actually joined the singing…"

The fox masked boy seemed lost in his memories as he chuckled to himself. Sesshomaru chortled, he was amused at how Hatori's eyes twinkled with the musings of his past, he felt compelled to ask about it, but the lyrics Hatori hummed under his breath and mask stopped his curiosity.

"I could kiss a nugget, but I'd rather chug it, got my belly up to here…" as Hatori whispered it with the tune he tapped, he used one hand to play the table and the other to symbolize the 'size' of his stomach.

Sesshomaru nearly spit out the drink he'd been prepared to swallow at simply hearing the strange words.

Hatori giggled, removing his plates on the table and handing them over to the servant that had come to pick it up. "That's not the worst part…"

Just as Hatori opened his mouth to chant the rest, Sesshomaru flashed from his seat and clapped a hand over the area when Hatori's mouth was supposed to be. Hatori, stopping from the shock, silenced himself and decided to stare at Sesshomaru, who looked ready to throw off his mask and stuff his mouth with a dirty cloth.

Hatori then laughed hysterically, watching how Sesshomaru's expression went from royally pissed to thoroughly confused. "You should have seen your face!"

While Hatori was busy trying not to fall over from his own amusement, Sesshomaru ransacked his brains for the answer to this. Every morning was just like this one. Hatori would wake up early, greet him, say something ridiculous, and then make fun of his expressions. It was the usual routine, but there was something missing…

Shippo burst through the doors, crying out nonsense about how Hatori left him to rot. Hatori stopped laughing like a mad scientist, and began to toy with Shippo instead. Sesshomaru finally noticed it, while Shippo wasn't with him; Hatori seemed to force his happiness. However, when the young kit popped into the room, the entire placed glowed with how much cheer Hatori was emitting. It was like a single mother greeting her child after he'd gone somewhere for some time. Sesshomaru was mystified again, could this puzzle Hatori was sticking under his nose be solved? Was he simply trying too hard? Was the answer truly that difficult, or as easy as pie?

Sesshomaru sighed, allowing his brain some rest from the sudden problem solving he'd set himself to do for the last two seconds. It was just too difficult! Hatori suddenly jumped up, a mist of mischief forming around him at an alarming pace.

The boy was up to something…

Hatori crackled evilly, clapping his hands together and twisting them malevolently. Shippo performed a similar pose, his own laughter imitating Hatori's to perfection. Sesshomaru felt his blood go cold, Hatori alone was one, but with the naughty kitsune at his heels, Sesshomaru feared for his life. Darn it all, he'd have nightmares about this!

Well, if he did live long enough to go bed today…

'**.'**

Sesshomaru sighed, the message scroll that had arrived five days ago was still lying on his desk, repeating the annoying message the Lord of the South had sent him. He was desperately trying to choose which human he would end up with when he heard noise from outside. It seemed since Hatori had come, noises from outside were rather common.

He stalked to his window, his curiosity getting the better of him.

He nearly fell over from shock at what he was seeing. It was an odd sight, something he'd never really seen often. Deciding it was worth investigating, he jumped out of his three story window.

Landing softly, he calmly made his way to the large front yard he had, the place where the commotion was being concentrated on.

"Raise your sword a little higher!" Hatori yelled from the centre of the ring.

"Is this ok?" A young voice chimed in, the question was answered with a proud: 'Atta boy!'

Some sword clashes resounded as the weapons sliced against one another in rapid fire. Sesshomaru stared, gaping at the scene unfolding before him in total shock. Hatori was sparring with the young horse's caretaker, Sango and the messenger sitting off to the side under a tree, talking and watching as Hatori instructed the child. Sesshomaru spied the overly large guillotine sword Hatori usually used leaning against the same tree those two ningens rested. Hatori was now sporting a normal sized sword, one that he seemed to have gotten from a sheath stuffed through his sash.

"No, no!" Hatori said, slashing out with his sword, ending the lock he and the kid had been in, and pushing the poor boy onto his haunches. "Your sword is dull with your fear. I cannot teach someone who is afraid of his own weapon and teacher."

Kohaku lowered his head in shame, sighing lightly. Sesshomaru watched with interest, walking to the tree the other two were sitting beneath. "He is teaching the boy how to fight?"

Sango looked up, nodding. "Yes, but it seems Kohaku-gaki is still fearful of fighting. He won't get him anywhere if it continues like this."

The male in the monk robes offered his a seat next to him. "Care to sit with the lowly servants of Hiten-sama, Sesshomaru-dono?"

Sesshomaru smiled pleasantly, taking the offer and nodding politely. "Your name?"

The man grinned, bowing as low as he could in his sitting position, "Miroku, my lord."

Sesshomaru nodded again and turned to the ring once again. "I do not believe that child will be able to lift his sword against any type of demon with that hesitation."

Sango sighed, "I know. He the oldest and only male between the two of us, he is supposed to know how to protect me, but, apparently, it's the other way around."

Miroku agreed, his dark eyes focused solely on the two figures out in the field. "He was attacked by a hoard when he was younger, so he's still plagued by frightening dreams. It's pretty obvious anyone would be afraid of that, but not confronting his fears is his current problem."

Their conversation was instantly ceased when Hatori began to speak again.

"Kohaku," the boy looked up, "right here, right now, I will teach you the resolve."

Kohaku sniffed, wiping away his tears, "Resolve?"

"Look at your sword." Kohaku heeded Hatori's command, glancing at his weapon. "Now look at mine." He did, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw.

Hatori's sword was glowing; the confidence the tall male had was leaking into the sword and making it shine brilliantly. Meanwhile, his own blade was null of any light, not even the gleam of the sun was reflected upon its dull surface.

"Do you see a difference?" Hatori demanded, his small katana rattling as he shook it violently, the force of his voice nearly sending the poor child to his knees. To say Sesshomaru was impressed was an understatement.

Kohaku sniffled, possibly trying to think of any way in which to run away. Hell, hiding under a pebble was better than this humiliation. Hatori's commanding intonation nearly scared the boy out of his wits; having him straighten his back and salute out of pure fear.

"The thoughts you probably process while you fight are probably thought of terror. For instance, when you are trying to protect someone, you think: _I'm afraid they'll die._"

Kohaku looked at his sister, nodding slightly.

"When you are trying to attack you think: _I'm afraid to cut them._"

He nodded again, his brown hair bobbing to the pace of his head.

"And when you are trying to defend yourself they're: _I'm afraid to get hurt._ You are afraid of your own abilities, and that causes the dullness of your weapon."

Kohaku looked back at Hatori, almost expecting the older male to come running at him, jump him, then try to slap some sense into him. He felt a sudden wash of relief when Hatori stood stock-still on his spot.

"Repeat after me, gaki-baka!" Kohaku would have snarled at the name had he not been so fearful of what Hatori might do if he dared defy him. "I will not let them get hurt."

Kohaku mimicked him carefully, as if the words leaping out of his mouth were landmines hidden in his own saliva.

"I will cut them."

Kohaku said it, the words beginning to affect his mind in a positive way. He began to truly believe he could fight and not hesitate.

"I will not get hurt."

Kohaku felt a sudden surge of energy, a type of power he hard never felt before. It was an accelerating and exciting feeling that traveled from his last strands of his hair to the tips of his toes. It made him feel like he could jump and touch the sky without breaking a sweat. He felt… alive.

Without a second thought, he charged at Hatori, his sword poised and ready, the once dull metal shining beautifully. Hatori couldn't help but feel proud as he blocked his pupil's attacks easily.

Sango smiled, pumping her fist into the air, "That's my ototou-baka!"

Miroku whooped, jumping up and dancing victoriously with Sango. Sesshomaru stayed seated, processing the lesson Hatori gave, and the effect it had on the child. He'd heard psychology was one method to pop any creature from their bubble and push them forward, but this kind of psychology… he'd never seen it proven or in action. Hatori was a smart fellow, bouncing from one attitude from the other made him dangerous and elusive, and the air of mystery surrounding him rather hauntingly made him unpredictable.

The two warriors fought, the younger one clearly out-matched by his superior, but the fire in his eyes was glowing so bright; you doubted if skill was enough. It was obvious the little one would not go down without a fight, and the older one kept encouraging that determination to rise.

Sesshomaru felt at a loss, was this how every warrior of Hiten's territory treated? Was this really their method of encouragement? He turned to the dancing duo, voicing out his thoughts.

Miroku and Sango stopped dancing, instantly standing at attention. "Iie, this is only Hatori's method. He says the mind is a warrior's most powerful weapon." Sesshomaru gestured for Sango to elaborate on her words. "For example, should a person believe he is wounded, he will be wounded, whether he is, in fact, wounded or not. Should he believe he is not wounded, he will be completely healthy, whether he is or is not. Technically, Hatori's ways are: Think it, and it will happen."

Miroku nodded, "The human mind is specially adapted to such rule. Should we believe, from the bottom of our hearts, that we can do it, we will do it. Hatori's training method depends mostly on that factor. However, he does not ignore the importance of the body. A person without legs will never walk, no matter how much he believes he can. So, Hatori trains both the body and the mind, creating an army with a purpose and, how he calls it, a goal."

The sounds from the battle field made them turn their attention to the centre only to nearly fall off their own feet from the simple shock and surprise. Hatori had grabbed Kohaku's hands and had started to dance with him, singing happily. Kohaku had a pleased expression on his face, a light blush tainting his cheeks as he allowed Hatori to move him around and dance with him.

"Hooray, hooray, it's Kohaku's day! Boo-yah, boo-yah, we'll all sing for yah!" Kohaku also sang, his chipper voice joining with Hatori's own as he cheered for the younger one's success.

Sango turned to Sesshomaru, laughing, "Another thing he thinks goes is: If you have time to work, you have time to play."

Sesshomaru chuckled, "That sounds a lot like him."

Miroku nodded, giggling, "Hatori's like that isn't he?"

The only female of the three smirked, "We wouldn't want his to suddenly break out of character, now would we?"

Laughing good naturedly, both men shook their heads. They continued on like this, playing around and chuckling at one another as they cracked jokes of Hatori's behavior. Sesshomaru himself felt a sudden surge of juvenile energy, his teenage days returning into his mind, when he had no responsibility over the western lands. Ignoring his duties was something he would usually never do, but, he was having too much fun to deny an hour or so of freedom from paper work.

'**.'**

Kikyo looked out of her window, her chocolate eyes, scanning the training field out front of Sesshomaru's home. She sighed, shaking her head in light embarrassment as she watched her brother make Kohaku dance. She looked down at her hands, running her long fingers over the smooth texture of the ink that portrayed her younger self and Hatori's own youth.

She smiled, glancing at Inu Yasha, who stood at her door. "What's got you so happy?" He asked her, annoyed at the glazed expression she wore.

She turned fully toward him, showing him the painting. "Oh, just some of my old stuff." Her eyes turned to look out the open window again, her eyes looking, but not seeing, simply… looking. "I remember when we were children, we never really spoke to one another. I was being petted into the perfect Lady while he was shaped into the perfect soldier. I thought of him as a measly slave, only sparing him a glance when we passed one another…"

Inu Yasha looked at her thoughtfully, his eyes calculating and alert. He did not believe a word of it. Sure, most twins grew apart, but Hatori's earlier expressions of anger at his attempts to flirt with his sister would prove that wrong. "What about before?"

Kikyo blinked, frowning. "I am not sure. He's never shown anything other than hostile politeness to me, not a smile has ever graced his features while he stands before me." Her dark eyes watered, her confession made her feel incredibly lonely. "Never."

Inu Yasha blinked, rather surprised by that statement. "But the anger he shared before was definitely genuine. If you cannot call that sibling love, I don't know what is."

Kikyo glared at him, her own rage bristling. "You think I don't know that? I'm fully aware of his actions from earlier. However, I cannot force myself to ignore our past, after all, I treated him like I would to the dirt on my shoes. You think anyone, even a twin, could still say they loved you after that?" Inu Yasha said nothing for a moment. Kikyo's thoughts went hysterical, and her voice reflected her desperation. "Answer me!"

Before Kikyo could go on Inu Yasha finally spoke, his voice soft and reassuring. "Yes. That's why they're called family."

Kikyo could not hold it any longer, she broke down. Inu Yasha went to her, ushering her into his arms comfortingly, whispering kind words into her ear.

"I… I… why? How could she..?" Kikyo sobbed between breaths, for an instant forgetting to keep Hatori's gender a secret.

Inu Yasha froze, unsure if he heard right, due to Kikyo's emotional state, it was quite likely that she made a simple speech mistake, or that he heard wrong. He continued to shush her, slowly lulling her to sleep.

As he tucked her in, she whispered a single name Inu Yasha knew he had not misheard.

"Kagome…"

**'.'**

"Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looked up from his pile of paper work, his face expressing nothing, but the soft 'hm?' told Inu Yasha he had permission to continue.

"Does the name Kagome seem familiar to you?" He inquired, settling down on one of the tall chairs before Sesshomaru's desk.

Sesshomaru bit his lip lightly, pondering over it when it finally clicked. The woman named Sango had once whispered it in her half-asleep state to Hatori. He nodded uncertainly, unsure of why Inu Yasha was asking.

"I was with Kikyo this afternoon." Sesshomaru sent him a glare of disapproval, but did not say anything as Inu Yasha continued. "She spoke to me of her relationship with Hatori-san, and then, when she went hysterical, I calmed her down then slowly shushed her to sleep. She then whispered a name. 'Kagome', she said. And a few minutes earlier, when she was still a bit pent up, she said 'she' instead of 'he'. I could have misheard, but the name is one thing I am sure I am not mistaken."

Sesshomaru gaped, it was a very similar situation to what the servant girl had done. His brows furrowed, but he did not speak out.

"When did you hear the name, Onii-sama?" Inu Yasha asked, tilting his head to the side, crossing his arms.

Sesshomaru sighed, "In a similar situation like yours. Sango was asleep, and Hatori was attempting to awaken her. She said something along the lines of 'Five more minutes, Kagome-chan.' Hatori didn't look fazed, so I didn't think much of it."

Inu Yasha frowned, "I doubt that it is nothing. This name just keeps ringing in my ears all the time. Like the people around me wanted to say it, but were somehow forbidden to do so."

The older of the two raised an eye brow, not getting what his younger brother was trying to state. "I don't understand…"

"It's like when someone has a secret, you can hear it like a tiny whisper in your ear, like they want to tell you but can't. It's like that every time I speak with one of Hiten's men. They're pretty good at acting, but even the best make a mistake." Inu Yasha said, his hand moving around to emphasize his every word.

"Yes. However, it seems Hatori never really has that." Sesshomaru told him, leaning back against his chair.

Inu Yasha nodded, his expression thoughtful. "That's right. Hatori's mask is quite perfect, almost like he's practiced it all of his life, don't you think?"

Sesshomaru opened his mouth to form an opinion, but a clatter of dishes outside brought their attention.

Inu Yasha rushed out; kneeling beside the young woman who had fallen down along with the washing articles she had been carrying. It was Sango, looking awfully terrified as she scurried around, trying to piece everything together.

"Hey, let me help." Inu Yasha spoke softly, reaching out to aid her.

"No!" Sango shrieked, her face pale and very frightened. "I-It's fine, I can do this myself, thank you." She mumble incoherently for a few moments before she stood, rushing off quickly, not even turning to say another word.

Inu Yasha turned to his brother his lips parting so he could speak, but before he could even utter a word, Sango's voice carried out in the hallway. "She's going to lash me for this…"

Sesshomaru instantly understood what Sango had said, and allowed a wince to flash across his face for a second. Inu Yasha did not understand, so he turned to his brother, catching the pained look.

"Whatever did she mean by that?" He asked, walking back into the library with his brother.

Sesshomaru sighed as he sat down, gesturing for Inu Yasha to do so too. When he did, Sesshomaru explained what the servant girl meant. "To lash someone, to whip, spank, or punish severely for a foolish act. Sango meant that Kikyo-hime would probably scold her or even take out a whip to punish her for dropping her things on the ground and breaking them."

Inu Yasha looked startled for a moment. "I doubt Kikyo-san would do that!"

Sesshomaru snorted, shaking his head. "You think too kindly of her. She probably does it all the time, which is why her servants seem to hate her, but love Hatori."

The half-breed blinked, "Huh?"

"Haven't you noticed?" at Inu Yasha's blank look, Sesshomaru guessed not. "The servants, even mine, follow him like a plague. He treats them well, never asks for anything outrageous, jokes with them, etc. All in all, he treats them like equals. From what I've seen, your precious Kikyo doesn't even turn to face them."

Inu Yasha shot up from his seat, enraged. "You don't even know her! You're just assuming-"

Sesshomaru soon had him pinned against a wall, hand around his neck, poisoned claws poised to strike and kill. "Raise your voice against me again, and you will die." Sesshomaru stated simply and coldly, the threat very short, but, from Inu Yasha's point of view, it was enough to calm him down. He bowed his head, hiding his eyes behind his bangs.

"Forgive me, Sesshomaru-dono." He said solemnly.

Sesshomaru released him, and then turned away, his expression as hard as a rock.

"I have one warning, Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha glanced up from his spot on the floor. "Protect our position as the heir to the western lands, and stay away from that woman."

Inu Yasha opened his mouth to deny that she was of any danger; however, Sesshomaru silenced him with his famous glare. "Hai…"

The younger of the two walked out, while Sesshomaru sat down on his desk again, setting himself to work on his papers. Thanks to his little brother, he'd lost precious time to sign the proper scrolls he'd planned to.

He stood, organizing his desk and walking out of his library in a sleepy manner. As he stalked to his room, his keen ears picked up the hushed whisper of two voices speaking softly. Focusing as he slowed his walk even more, he caught a few words.

"I don't think… last longer… we should… think so?" He heard a female voice say.

"He won't… us… Sesshomaru-dono told… why?" A male voice questioned.

"He's suffering… can't… go… back… Kagome…now." The female voice spoke again.

There it was again.

Sesshomaru paused, listening intently, searching for that key name again. However, it seemed that the female had spoken their last words, and they had parted ways. Sesshomaru growled, frustrated. Why weren't things easy, anymore?

Dealing with his people was easy, killing advisors was easy, scouting and keeping all enemies at bay was easy, but this! This god damn jigsaw puzzle was driving him insane. What's more was that he only had two days left until the ball!

He continued on his way, grumbling a few colorful words before finally arriving to his destination. Opening the door to his room, he quickly undressed, put on his sleep garb, and then threw himself on the elevated futon. He was tiered, sweaty, and very confused.

He sighed, closing his eyes against the cold pillow. He enjoyed the low temperature of his sheets, then simply rolled onto his back, blinking up at his roof.

'_What in the name of Kami are they hiding from us?_'

**There! Done! Yay! Yes, just like the last one, this chapter was quite solemn in the end, wasn't it? Well, I had fun in the beginning, making Hatori oh-so-random has become my hobby. I do it so much; I think I'll make it a custom. **

**Anyway, I'm trying to get better at this deadline thing. Thanks to interference of school, friends, family, etc, I've been unable to touch my computer for years. For that reason, both chapter four and five have been late for you guys. Do forgive my tardiness will you?**

**Moving on… I wanted to thank you all for your support. As you have noticed, though this fic has been quite short, it is, in fact, coming to a close. Yes, as all of you have taken notice, only two ladies are left. Kikyo, and some random woman. She'll be introduced in the next chapter so we can vote her out cruelly. I'm thinking about killing her, or maybe simply letting her go home, what do you guys think? I think I should make her die a macabre death. I've yet to express any bloody kills yet, so I guess it'd be cool, wouldn't it? Before that, how should she be? Attitude, I mean. Should I make her a girly-girl that really gets on everyone's nerves, or should I make her some kind of punk that was sent to Sesshomaru in hopes she would never have to go home again. I think the girly-girl will be easier to kill without remorse, don't you think?**

**Thank you to all of you who have reviewed and stayed with me all of this time. I appreciated it very much!**

**And special thanks to Lexie-chan again! She is my star reviewer. No matter what she says, it's always wonderful! I'm so happy to have such kind reviewers. To all of those with accounts, I answered your reviews with a message just for you. For those that don't have any, I will conform with giving you one in these last notes.**

**Thank you:**

cookiemonsterks, yume-hime, Moonlit Rogue, .-Chaline-., Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel, sessluver, Never-To-Be-Loved, midnight-haired temptress, Dragonsdaughter1, Death's Silent Approach, Blue Fairy Girl, Lynx the wingless angel, Sesshomaru20, Ru-Doragon, moonlightstar1789, 1s2MomoChan, dragongirl92, Krazie-edge, storywriter10791, IceInu, xXShadowedfateXx, KuroxTenshi, kimoukai, Punk Dog Demoness, blackwolf15, xXKillorbeKilledXx, QueenJitFace, monikgrl, Bruce n' Charlie, Jazz10122, krystalmaze, FairyKagome21, Megan Consoer, Lioness Kea, Flamefur chowowa, pearlless, Sesshy's princess Kagome, sango mumbo bum, hermonine, and FallenAngel92.

**And to all of you whom I did not get a chance to answer your reviews:**

Shade: **Your words are kind. Thank you. As the author, I will try my hardest to make the best chapters just for you, and everyone else who is constantly by my side supporting me. This story brings me much joy, so don't worry about me discontinuing it, that'll never happen since I myself have experienced the disappointment of reading a good story and having the author give up on it. Thank you for the good wishes! **

* * *

hinndu-monkey: **Though I took some time, I do hope you didn't run out of patience with me. Thank you very much for the support! **

* * *

kutekitty1: **Thank you very much! Don't worry, their real encounter shall be soon. I've yet to decide when, where, and how, but it's in the works. Thanks again for your wonderful words and kind boasting!**

* * *

Dark Angel: **Why, thank you!** **And I'm very happy that my fiction has that effect on you! You're one of the few people who declare it's got them at the edge of their seats. Though you probably want to lunge at me, the fact that you're anxious for it means you like it very much. That makes me so happy! Thank you very much!**

* * *

mai: **Am I late? Am I early? Ah! I don't know anymore! Forgive me if I'm any of those two. But please, bear with me. I've been having a busy time even though school's over. Please be patient with me, and don't expect a miracle in my timing. It's been almost three weeks, in fact, it has been three weeks since my last update I think, and the record I set was indeed that time limit. If I passed it, forgive me. However, you'll have to be patient with me before I get good enough to update once a week. Once that limit is set, I'll try to please you all with the best I can give. Thank you for your support!**

* * *

Rain: **Apparently, I can! Your words are kind. I've yet to reach the level in which I wish to be in (the level in which I can please anyone who happens to come by my story.) However, I guess I'm doing fine if a reader says so. You're all very wonderful to me! You, along with every person who has even typed a word dedicated toward their liking of my story, have made me so happy. I'll try my best to finish this story as soon as possible!**

* * *

Lexie: **Lexie-chan, it's so good to hear from you again! Your review was quite long, and every word was so sweet and kind toward me. Thank you! You're one of my most dedicated readers, and for you to answer to my notes (like you always do) makes me so happy! I'm glad you are enjoying this story! Oh, and thank you for the reassurance that the seriousness was good and not as… well… floppy, as I thought it would be. I have a hard time writing those.**

**And don't worry, you do not sound pathetic. Your pleas are like music to my ears, and I like music. So, I do hope my update was as quick as you hoped, and not as slow as I thought. **

**You are right in one of your guesses on who it is, it seems! You're one of the few who got it correct! I'm glad. Oh, and I don't really know how to make good cliffhangers. If it was good, it's probably just luck. Ehehe… I've seen better… However, instead of feeling sorry for myself I will improve! Yes! My writing skills WILL get better, for your sake. Thank you for the nice compliment, though.**

**I do hope you did well in your exam! Even if it's been some time since it's past, my best wishes to your grades. I prayed for you when I saw it. Cannot have one of my most gorgeous readers depressed now can I? I hope it went well for you. I'm glad my chapter made your day! To be truthful, YOUR review made my day. Your kind words exceed all others!**

**I hope I didn't take too long to your standards. Many people hoped for a miracle of seven days. You're one of the few who gave me more than a week. Thank you for your flexibility!**

**And even though I know favoritism is bad, I cannot help but fall in love with your caring words that come to me every time I post a chapter. On chapter four, I updated merely on the whim of hoping you'd review again. I'm a bit sheepish about that, but not ashamed. I'm glad your words bring motivation to my heart. Thank you!**

**I cannot count how many times I said 'thank you' to you. No words can express my happiness of having you stand by my side as I write for this story. Thank you so much, and I hope you find a reason to review again!**

**With a lot of love,**

**HCG.**

* * *

botan's horse: **Yes, joy to the world!** **Thank you for liking the serious part. Yes, it really does remind everyone of who he is. He's not human, and he cannot always be nice. Whatever the cost, his land comes before his heart. Which is what a lot of rulers fail to remember, but I wished for Sesshomaru to remain firm, whatever the cost. Your guess was incorrect, as you can see, but one of those two was going to be the once who saw her, but I decided against that. Both of those idiots have slack jaws, and sharp tongues. Having them know would ruin everything, so I didn't have them see her yet, but they will. Maybe… later. You're one of the few who asked for me to take my time, thank you! Your support has helped me a lot. Your review was one of the one's that goaded me into making the finishing touches. Thank you very much!****

* * *

**

**Thanks, in advance, to those who will vote!**


	7. Chapter 6

**So far, for the last six days, we've been focusing on Hatori's day, and every thing going on while he's around. However, this chapter is going to be all about ****The Judgment!**** Yep, this one will be all about Sesshomaru's day. He'll be spending half a day with one of the ladies, and the rest with Kikyo. He'll then interrogate her, place her in numerous situations in which, if she makes a single mistake, she dies. Isn't that cool! Oh yes, and the Lord of the South will make his first appearance! He's a wise old-bag, and what he did, he did it for a reason, which will be revealed soon! And we'll be adding a few more people into this chapter!**

**Thank you to all of those who voted. And, since most asked me to make it a girly-girl and kill her brutally, that's what I'll do! **

**Beware! This chapter contains a lot on nonsense, a couple of interesting spoilers, and more NONSENSE! (Over half of this chapter is based on nonsense done at my school. You have been warned!)**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 6**

Ok, day six. Why wasn't he making the decision day on the last day? Well, it took some time to thrust out the losing lady, ready the winning one, pack up for the ball, fit the winning Lady into her night kimono, prepare her for the mating ceremony, teach her all, **then, **on the seventh day, take the trip toward the Southern Lands. Half a day to do everything.

Great.

Just great.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he gulped greedily at his tasty tea. Hatori seemed to understand the tension the Lord was going through and stayed quiet as he nibbled at his breakfast. Sesshomaru glanced up at him over the rim of his cup, looking at the open portion of the mask. The only thing he could see was Hatori's lips as he slipped food inside through the opening on his mask, Sesshomaru blinked. He'd never see such a tanned color on someone's lips, and certainly not on a male (with such full lips, but Sesshomaru didn't want to think about that).

He did not speak, wishing not to break the comfortable silence. He watched his male companion eat without a word, almost expecting Hatori to jump at him screaming something about too much silence (like he'd done before). And yet, Hatori took his time eating, not moving anything else but his arm and mouth.

Hatori, once finished, stood, not bothering to even call for a servant for she came in quickly and disappeared as suddenly as she came. Turning a little knob somewhere in his mask, he put his mask into place, and turned to faced Sesshomaru, bowing deeply in respect. "May Kami-sama bless your choice." Once said, Hatori stepped back, straightened, then twirled and headed for the door quietly.

Sesshomaru sighed; Hatori was expecting him to choose the other Lady and not Kikyo tonight. However, should his plan go as he needed for it to go, she would die anyway. His expectations for the day were the simple number of one causality instead of the numbered many.

He stood, having finished his meal, and headed for the door. The first Lady he would spend the day with would be Lady Ayumi. He wasn't looking forward to it, mind you. Something about her unnerved him. No, she didn't frighten him, it's just the way she gazed at him like a starved dog stared at a hunk of juicy meat. It was like she knew something he didn't, and that was what unnerved him.

He sighed, walking into his large room and changing into the clothes required for the day. Grumpily, he dressed slowly, his sudden mood making him think childishly. _If she wants it, she's going to have to wait for it._

**'.'**

Things were going as she had expected. Sesshomaru had yet to expel her, and she'd somehow survived all of the trials, including that annoying pranking the Lord and a guard of that filthy Higurashi family had done. When she was the Lady of the Western lands, she'd make sure to get rid of both the heir and her silly body guard of the Higurashi clan.

She was going to win this, she was sure. As she continued to wait outside the palace grounds, doubt began to enter her mind. It had been half past the appointed time the Lord had requested her presence, but he'd yet to show. During breakfast, he'd been missing, the servants told her he's eaten a few hours before her, and yet he was still late. She began to tap her foot and impatience began to set in.

Suddenly the doors opened and the Higurashi guard –Hatori, she remembered- stepped out regally. He stopped to stare at her for a moment, looked around, then turned to a servant near the door, ignoring her completely. She seethed inwardly, but remained calm. For all she knew, this could be a test!

"Do you know where Sesshomaru-dono is?" Hatori's silky voice cut through her fury like a hot knife through butter. He might be quite unpleasant when he was in a playful mood, but she couldn't deny that he was man-candy in every aspect. Lovely voice, lean body, amazing hair, and a kind personality, he was every woman's dream! She sighed, and eyed him from the back of his head, to his toes. The man looked great from all angles, but he had a fantastic butt. Long, strong legs she could imagine wrapped around her waist while he… ahem!

She coughed lightly, blushing a deep shade of red. She was here for Sesshomaru, not some lowly guard! Even if he was amazingly fit and outrageously good looking… she coughed into her hand again, turning away from the young man who was staring at her quizzically.

Hatori walked over to her, placing a gloved hand on her back, and patted her lightly. He waited until her coughing ceased, and stepped away, cupping her face with his hands and carefully inspecting her. "Are you alright, my lady?" He asked her in that chocolaty voice of his. Lady Ayumi nodded, her face turning even redder at the feel of his hands on her. She could imagine them caressing other body parts quite vividly… she coughed again, which made Hatori switch one of his hands for her soft cheek to her cool forehead.

"Hm… you don't seem to have a fever…" he muttered to himself, shaking his head and stepping away from the seriously aroused Lady. He opened his mouth to say something else to her, when another velvety voice spoke up.

"Do you enjoy arousing ladies, Hatori-san?" Sesshomaru asked, his tone suggested he'd been there for a while, and had been quite amused at the Lady's reactions to Hatori's innocent gestures.

Hatori turned away, grinning madly. "I was merely helping this lovely young lady. She seemed to have a slight cough. May I take her to my room to help her further while I give her a full body check-up, or do you have other plans?" His tone suggested he didn't just want to play doctor.

Lady Ayumi nearly melted into goo when Hatori mentioned he had plans to take her to his room and have his naughty way with her, warmth pooling between her legs at the simple mention of it, but she kept her composure. Sesshomaru smirked wickedly when he noticed her reaction to Hatori's teasing words. Hatori was obviously toying with the woman. It seemed he'd not only noticed she was being aroused by his actions, but it he looked like he was enjoying it.

"I'm afraid your body worshiping of this woman will have to wait," Sesshomaru said, his gaze flowing languidly down the said woman's body, making her shudder in anticipation, "she's mine, for the moment." He ended his little charade with a lick of his porcelain lips, which nearly had Lady Ayumi moaning.

For a moment, Hatori seemed at a loss of words, but that soon changed as he twirled, wrapping his arms around Lady Ayumi, and making his body look as depressed as possible. "I'm afraid I cannot help you any further, but should you wish for my help later…" he ground his hips into hers, making her not only gasp at his audacity, but in pleasure.

He let her go, his dramatic acting going on ten-fold as he mock glared at Sesshomaru then marched back into the palace, forgetting what he'd gone out to do earlier as he shut the doors and leaned against them, his hand going over to his fast beating heart.

It seemed that Lady Ayumi was not the only one affected by Sesshomaru's blatant show of sexual interest. He straightened, marching toward his room with a determined purpose. He yanked the door open, walked in calmly, and elegantly shut door.

Kikyo, Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku had seen him enter the room. Quickly, Sango and Miroku left the other two and knocked softly on the door, the woman voicing their request to enter the room.

The door opened under Sango's plea, and both entered closing and locking the door behind them. Inu Yasha and Kikyo stared at the door across the hall for a couple of seconds, and then shrugged, walking to the guest library arm in arm, talking amiably with one another.

Outside, Sesshomaru wondered why Hatori had paused before he took action. Normally, Hatori would have responded right away. For a moment, he pondered if something had made Hatori's normally rapt attention wonder.

However, after being played with by two delicious men, and noticing she had been played with, Lady Ayumi would have none of it, placing her hands on her hips and raising a delicate eyebrow at the thinking lord. "Well?" She asked expectantly.

Sesshomaru bit back an annoyed retort, and instead gave the Lady a winning smile that had her biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. "Are your ready, Ayumi-sama?"

The woman quickly composed herself, taking the muscled arm that was offered to her calmly. "Of course, my lord."

Sesshomaru's evil little self shook with thinly-veiled excitement inside his head, crackling evilly. _Bwa ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Not for what I have planned for you!_

The pale lord ignored the mad squirrel scientist laughter in the back of his mind, and gave another lady-killer grin. "Then, let us go."

'**.'**

Why? Why did they all have to be so self-centered and God-awfully boring? It was horrible. So far, for the last three hours, all he'd been having were urges to grab some random tree-branch and stab himself. Or better yet, the talkative bitch before him.

Why –oh- why did he have to make the first activity a get-to-know-you-better one? Telling the Lady to talk about oneself… brilliant, Einstein; asking one of the most I-blow-my-own-horn-type of person to talk about herself. She'd been going on non stop.

"I'd just turned one, can you believe it! Such a lovely little girl, getting so much attention from the boys! No wonder I'm so good looking now, I was so lovely as a child, it's obvious I would be more beautiful as I got older." She just kept going on and on…

Hm… _I wonder if she needs to breathe._ He wondered thoughtfully. Maybe he should test her. You know, throw her into a lake and step on her head or something. She'd probably bitch, but not die. Perhaps she was immortal.

God help him if she was.

"It was my first time trying it out, can you believe it. So young yet so bold! I'm really brave, if I do say to myself!" and on and on….

Would God help him? Send in a rain of meteors? No, that would kill him too. Maybe some flesh-lusting zombie? No, how disgusting. Not the zombie, but the fact that it would even **want **to eat her. Bad taste, at least. Well, it's already dead, so he doubted it would complain or anything. Perhaps it would kill itself by just hearing her voice. He looked up at her again, the mentally nodded. It wouldn't even come within ten feet of her; willingly, at least. He didn't even know why he did.

Actually he did. He needed a wife and had invited all the eligible ladies within his lands. Oh how he regretted that choice. Hm, maybe not inviting everyone; just her. What had he been thinking? Well, he'd followed Inu Yasha's advice and… oh God. What **had **he been thinking?

_I think I was desperate. _He amended mentally. _Yes. Perhaps I'd gone momentarily insane. Yes, that sounds better. Insane! Wait, no…_

Ugh, he couldn't make up his flipping mind! Her screeching was making some sort of wave that prohibited him from thinking properly.

"And that was only when I was five! Let me tell you what happened when I turned six. Now that's an adventure that'll blow your mind!" and on and on…

Perhaps he should tell her to shut up.

He should have done so long ago, when she began telling about her great accomplishments when she was two, after the long speech of her birth and first year. Actually, he should have told her to shut her beak the moment she began that lengthy autobiography.

Actually, he shouldn't have even suggested this stupid activity. Why was he even here? Did he enjoy torturing himself? Oh, right, he needed a wife. Whose idea was that? Oh, yeah, the flea bag from the south. Just because he had his own heir didn't mean he had to bitch to others about their lack of thereof.

Mean old opportunist.

Oh, great. Now he sounded like his brother.

What was wrong with the world? First he had followed his brother's advice, then he was talking to himself, and now his speech was deprived of intelligence. This was shameful. He looked at the woman in front of him, and suddenly wished he'd brought a rope of some sort. Maybe he could choke her. Oh wait, she didn't need to breathe. She'd probably laugh in his face, smirk triumphantly and say 'aha!' Dammable.

He finally cleared his throat, interrupting her, "perhaps we should move on to the next activity." He suggested.

"But I haven't even turned ten yet!" she whined, ignoring the fact he'd just indirectly told her to shut up.

"I'm sure it would have been most interesting, my lady, but I wouldn't want to tire you out with the first activity," he said diplomatically.

"Oh, alright," she said batting her eyelashes, "if you say so."

He felt the world around him sigh. Only his iron grip on himself stopped him from doing so too.

The next activity would be a sporty one. Oh God, he hoped he was ready for this.

**'.'**

He would **never **be ready for this. In fact, he didn't know what made him hope that he was ever going to be ready for this.

Her screeching and yammering was hurting his delicate ears to a level that made him wonder why he hadn't torn them off. Her screams were rather interesting, almost blood curling. He found himself wondering if he could somehow record them and play a practical joke on his brother or something.

Mountain climbing… whose idea was that again? Oh yeah, Koga. He'd said something about being able to see undergarments and judging quality; he was keen on ignoring the advice of his captain, aware of the meaning of the statement that shameless Koga had said.

He wondered what kind of joke he could play on his brother with the woman's screams. Perhaps on a rainy night, one of those his brother always had friends over to sit around a fire inside and tell all sorts of foolish tales that were meant to be 'bone-chilling' –he didn't know your bones could ever get cold-, he could play it just as one of them was telling one and had reached the climax of the frightening tale. They would all scream like little girls. Imagining it almost made him grin.

He looked up at the Lady sweating like a pig above him. Grinning like he wanted to take over the world with some malefic plan in this situation was not a good idea. In the beginning, she'd been swinging her hips to flash him a very bad, in his opinion, view of her pink lace panties. However, after half an hour of climbing, she got tiered, and her ugly visage only got uglier. It was disgusting. He wrinkled his nose, and not only in looks. Humans tiered so easily. And smelled bad too.

Well, Hatori didn't smell like anything, but… why was he thinking about that? He mentally shook his head to clear it of such thoughts. How shameful, such thoughts in the company of a woman. Well, she wasn't exactly the perfect picture of feminine modesty, but she'd do as an excuse.

"It's the top, I see it!" Lady Ayumi called excitedly. He'd promised her a lovely picnic to compensate for her effort and had even tempted her with the news of a natural hot spring, a change of clothes, and a lovely view of a Northern part of his lands, famous for its gorgeous nature and spectacular sceneries.

He chuckled softly, "You're right, my lady, we're nearly there. Have you developed an appetite?"

"I'd have to be a freak to not develop one, my lord." Her voice held a barely noticeable sneer, as if she found his question absurd.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes freely, for she could not see him do so. _You'd think I didn't think of that. _

He had been hopeful she would not be hungry, for the head chef had prepared all of his favorite dishes. He could share, yes, just not food. His food. The food belonged to him. _Mine._

He would have coughed to get the possessive thoughts out of his head, but coughing into his hand was not an option. He could survive jumps higher than this stupid mountain, but not when a rather heavy woman decided to use him as a cushion. And coughing on her back would seem rude. Damn.

He simply shook his head to clear it, and practically hurled the lady over the edge. Huffing in satisfaction, he climbed up, slapping on a killer smile as the Lady swooned over his beautiful lands.

That was when the lady slipped something he found rather odd, "I cannot wait for this all to be mine!"

What made her think she would even own his lands? And her voice sounded so sure, like she had a plan or somethi-…

He observed her carefully as she was shoved in the direction of the hot springs by his servants. Yeah… that thought clicked. He gave a slow smile. He knew this would happen; a small, but still, rich family trying to gain power by taking his throne. She would seduce him, keep him tied around her pinky finger, and govern his beloved lands. They think they can outsmart the Lord of the Western Lands with such a cliché plan?

Boy, they were in for a surprise.

He covered his blood-thirsty excitement with a pleasant smile as the Lady walked back to the clearing where the cooks and servants had laid out the picnic blanket along with the steaming plates that suddenly assaulted his senses.

The satisfied grin that spread out on his face sexily made the Lady, who thought that he was pleased with her new dress and wet hair, blush. He sighed in contempt, but knew he was expected to wash himself then change clothes. He didn't know why he had to do this. Demons took longer to tire out, he had barely started to breathe hard, much less break a sweat. Regardless, he had to follow proper protocol and do as he had been told by his advisor on etiquette. He should fire the old bastard.

Ignoring his thundering stomach, he headed into the bushes in the direction of the spring, fully aware, and a little disgusted, that the Lady was staring shamelessly at his ass.

He shooed his servants from the spring, taking his clothes from the maids. He disliked being waited in the baths, and just because he was bathing outside did not change that fact. He did not relax like he usually did, simply stripped his clothes from his body, jumped in, came out, dried himself, and changed into his afternoon clothes.

Pulling up his white pants, he sighed tiredly as the soft silk caressed his equally soft skin. Reaching up for his white hakama, he put it on quickly, stuffing it into his pants so that its length would not bother him. However, this time, he did not put on his armor, choosing that it was best to court without looking so threatening.

He looked down at his discarded clothes at his feet. He recalled how Hatori would be displeased when he would leave his things thrown all over his private Library for his servants to recollect and put them in their places. He gave a small smile, damn that sticky, undeniably undeniable bastard. Leaning down, he gathered his clothes and armor in his arms, walking back to the food which called to him with its tantalizing smell.

He was going to have trouble committing foreplay with the gigantic hunger clawing at his stomach, but he knew he would have to bear with it when he saw Lady Ayumi batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

He moaned inwardly, but put up his best front, wishing deeply and out to the skies above that the ground beneath her would swallow her up as he swallowed his food. However, much to his chagrin, the ground refused to gulp down that disgusting Lady, and simply shifted under her mockingly.

He sat down next to her with an ease he thought impossible at the moment, and thanked his deceased father for grounding poise into him. He grinned patiently, waiting for the Lady to pick up her dish and start to serve herself from the many delicious dishes before her. However, Lady Ayumi had a totally different plan as the servants took the hint to leave, one of the many maids taking Sesshomaru's clothes from him and storing them away in a basket.

"Sesshomaru…" she breathed in what he supposed was meant to be an arousing voice.

He resisted the urge to clear his throat and wished desperately to be somewhere else.

**'.'**

The Lord of the South watched in amusement as Sesshomaru put up a flawless front and performed his duties as the courtier of this… fine Lady. He couldn't help but laugh heartedly as Sesshomaru's eyes shone in defiance to the girl's attempts at charming him. He was worried that the little pup hadn't caught on to her scheme, but it seemed he'd picked up something.

He was surprised, really. He'd been worried for the young demon in the beginning. True, he'd been right about the law that stated he needed a mate, but it was only necessary if another Lord demanded it; which he had done. The only reason he'd done this was because he believed that no one was meant to be so lonely, so… heartless.

At first, he was sure the pup was nothing but ice to all females; he'd barely looked at any of the Ladies in the palace, simply disregarding them like dirt on his boot.

However, the unexpected happened…

His crystal ball shone as brightly as his eyes as he changes scenery to look down at the young human enigma, Hatori. Now this child was a true miracle. This mere human spawn had done what a beautiful, curvy, and sexy demoness could only hope and dream to ever do. This little miracle sent from Kami had wormed its way into the heart of the ice-prince.

After their first meeting, the Southern Lord had him and his family researched by his best spy. He knew something was off about the whelp, and, to his surprise, he had found out far more than he though could be possible. Hiten, had, of course, done his best to hide it, but the thing about dirty little secrets is… they tend to get out. Slip away without notice… fall into the abyss known as the public.

He had been delighted when he found out. Oh yes… a plan formed in his mind fasted than a bunny could reproduce. The boy was no boy! He, well, she, for that matter, was a girl!

Twin girls, the worst omen to ever happen to any family. However, it seemed it was just what he needed! The girl-child… Kikyo, he recalled, could go drown in a puddle for all he cared, but the little Kami-send was his little bundle of joy. He had been overjoyed to know that the young man was, indeed, not a man, and could be courted, as she should be, by Sesshomaru. The circumstances were rather… chancy, but if he played his cards right, things would go just as he planned.

He was thankful to the human Hiten for breeding this amazing young girl; however, he could not forgive the man's past with **his** baby girl. Sure, this child was not his, per say, but he could not help but feel attached to the woman who would soon make his plans real.

He chuckled malevolently, rubbing his hands together and setting his plans in motion.

His evil little crackle frightened a young maid that walked past his studio. She nearly ran away, calming herself down just so. Her mother had said this would be an easy job!

The liar…

'**.'**

Sesshomaru was glad that was over. The lunch had gone faster than he thought, and he was glad. True, they had been, indeed, his favorite dishes, but the moment Lady Ayumi had succumbed to her hunger, he had served himself with speeds that could give Koga a run for him money, and he would still beat him to it.

He sighed, patting his tummy, which gave a satisfied snarl to his master. Man, that meal had been good. He just wished he'd had a more favorable company. Like Hatori, for example…

He shook his head at the ridiculous suggestion. What in the name of Kami was wrong with him? These thoughts were neither here nor there, and they would never be anything. His mind was so scrambled to give him such thoughts… he **had **to get himself checked. Yes, he was going to go insane if this kept up.

With a determined thought settled into his head, he dutifully ignored his fluttering heart.

Anyway, what made him think Hatori was a better companion that Lady Ayumi? He had no table manners, no manners, in fact, and always managed to end the conversation with Sesshomaru's hands around his slim throat. He was a terrible companion, no competition whatsoever.

None at all…

He sighed. Fighting himself was hard, always ended up on the loosing side.

He blinked.

Well, that made no sense at all. What in the world was wrong with him? Hm, maybe he was coming down with something. Yes, that was it! Some unknown disease of some sort… uh… fighting-yourself-and-loosing syndrome, perhaps. He'd never really heard of it, but there was always a possibility! You never know.

…

Was there a possibility he could find sake in the woods? No, probably not. He was just fooling himself.

Looking down at the Lady walking side by side with him, he watched as the sunlight pierced through the green leaves and shone on her deathly pale face, and not for the first time since he'd met him, he wondered what Hatori would look like. Certainly not so pale. It was obvious he worked under the sun for many hours; his sun-kissed skin color was a good certificate of that.

He looked at his own pale hand. Damn, he looked dead. His advisor had said his skin was a healthy porcelain color. Healthy his ass. Well, he had a very nice ass, but that had nothing to do with this. Compared to Hatori's sun-friendly coloring, he probably looked like he was on his deathbed.

Then he smiled. Hatori wouldn't be walking side by side with him; he would be running ahead, shouting back at him over his shoulder, demanding he speed up so they could go home. A sudden pain flashed in him, and he felt as though he'd been hit. He ignored it, instead opting for keeping a straight face. No. He refused this; he refused it with his whole heart.

Didn't he?

He closed his eyes and sighed. His mind's voice speaking a lot louder than his terribly wrong heart. What did it know? It hadn't been awake for very long and already it was making demands. _I don't trust you, _he muttered silently, straightening defiantly.

His eyes flashed, and he raised a hand to brush his long hair behind his ear. A signal… a signal that would end the life of the Lady that stood by his side, and hopefully rip Hatori's masked face from his mind.

He heard the whistle, and the loud stomping of branches and leaves beneath heavy paws before his companion did. She reacted a little too late as she was snatched up by the waist, and nearly torn in half by the bear demon that had been ordered to kill her then do as he pleased with her corpse.

Her scream dimly reminded the stoic Lord of the joke he had hoped to play on his brother. He watched with bored fascination as her lovely crimson blood rained down on him. _She had to have something pleasant, didn't she? _He thought, side stepping the life fluids anyway.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama!" she wailed, waving hers arms as if to remind him she was there. He looked up at her lazily, smiling pleasantly.

"Yes, my dear?"

She gave a surprisingly spine-tingling cry of utmost terror as the demon tightened his jaws around her waist, spilling more blood on the soaked soil. "Please… help…m…e." Her words barely got out of her parted, bloody lips before she screamed again. Ooh, her scream was cool.

The bear demon lowered his head, bringing her face to face with the smiling Lord. "Oh? Why should I?" his gentle smile turned foul, a cruel smirk replacing the once homely façade. "Did you not plan on seducing me? Bringing your clan above all others? Ruling my lands?" he asked mockingly, moving his hands to emphasize his point, eying her with disgust.

The Lady stared into those cold, hard eyes. They'd been so warm, tender to her before, so inviting, she had believed she had him wrapped around her little pinky, and yet… she supposed it had been foolish of her to assume. She lowered her head in shame, pangs of pain ripping all thought away as the demon held her tighter.

The bear demon snarled angrily as it shook her like a terrier with a prize, making her screams sound eerie as she was shaken senseless. Sesshomaru held up a hand, interrupting the demon's game with his food. The demon lowered his head again, but did not seem as calm as before. The animal's bloody maw tightened with his impatience to end the woman's life. Sesshomaru seemed to agree, for he spoke quickly. "Let this be a message to you and you **dear **little family, woman." His eyes darkened, turning a twinge of red, he took her chin and forced her to look at him, "**Do not mess with me**." His voice was several octaves lower, sending shivers up her nearly unresponsive spine.

He nodded to the demon, who wholeheartedly ended her life, flipping her up and catching her by the head, crushing her skull with inhuman strength, the lower half of her body dangling dangerously as tendons snapped and tore apart. Sesshomaru moved a little to the left, watching with bored fascination as half of the body came crashing down. He just had to know how Akira had taught it that one.

The bear demon munched cheerfully on it's prey, growling in satisfaction as her ribs as spine broke into a million pieces, crushed by his molars. He shook his prize again, and then raised his head, swallowing her whole. He burped in satisfaction and cleaned his bloody snout, pleased.

Sesshomaru smirked, licking his lips as he stared at the unmoving legs of the late Lady Ayumi. He found himself enjoying the sight of her blood seeping out of her waist.

Hm, he would have to order Akira to clean up this mess soon. Blood was not a good fertilizer, especially not this kind of blood. He found himself understanding why the bear demon had chosen **not **to eat the lower half. Yuk.

He walked away, nodding to the hidden servants who came out immediately to start cleaning up the mess, Akira giving one small smile of congratulations before heading off after the departing behind of his pet.

**'.'**

Kagome sat lazily, leaning against Miroku's shoulder as both of her best friends attempted to cheer her up, or prove her miserable statements wrong. She sniffled, wiping her puffy red eyes.

"Kagome?" a tiny, recognizable voice, asked. Two heads came up in surprise as a small, very flexible, fox demon squirmed his way into the room through a hole they hadn't noticed.

"Oh, Shippo-chan…" Kagome murmured, smiling gently. "What's wrong, kit?"

The small fox was pulling his tail with all his might, trying to remove it from the treacherous hole. He came out with a small 'pop' falling flat on his back as he lost his balance once he was free. He rolled over onto his stomach, grinning at his surrogate mother. "I felt you were upset…"

He stood, walking to come closer, however, a growling demon-slayer and monk soon stood in his way.

"Who might this be, Kagome-chan?" Sango said, staring down dispassionately at the kit. Her sword shining as she released her killer intent.

Before Kagome could answer, Miroku cut in, his staff at the ready, "If he's a bother, we will remove him for you."

Kagome burst out laughing at Shippo's frightened face, "No, no! Don't worry about him, he already knows about my problem. He's a friend."

Instantly, Shippo saw with a slight curiosity, both relaxed and smiled at him warmly, discarding their cold, overprotective faces.

"Well, hello there, little man. I do believe we haven't been properly introduced, I'm Miroku," the monk extended a large hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

The tiny demon slapped an even tinier hand into the monk's appendage. "I'm Shippo," he said proudly.

Miroku ignored the fact his hand was much bigger than the child's, but shook it with what could be considered as honor.

Sango extended her own hand, a smile evident on her features. "And I'm Sango," the girl said pleasantly, "nice to meet you!"

Shippo didn't let go of Miroku's hand, though, simply extended his left hand for Sango to shake. Sango laughed, and switched hands, her own left meeting his tiny one. The three shook hands thrice, for luck, then let go, already becoming good friends.

Shippo then proceeded toward the woman he considered his new mother, smiling as Kagome opened her arms for him to jump in. Miroku and Sango sat down next to her again, each on one side.

"Nee, Kagome, is everything okay?" he asked, crawling onto her lap with patience Kagome didn't think the child possessed.

"Yes, Shippo-chan, everything's fine!" Kagome said with fake cheerfulness.

Shippo smiled knowingly, cuddling into her, offering his full support. "I might be a child, but I'm not stupid, Kagome," he looked up at her from the flat, silvery armor he was so lucky to meet, "but I won't ask again, if you don't want me to."

Kagome gasped, then smiled, digging her face into Shippo's bright hair. "You're too smart, kit."

Her companions were gaping in surprise at the pair. The kittling was so small, yet to mature. It was a surprise both, yet, knowing Kagome, this should not be so shocking, she always managed to make the strangest friends.

Shippo smiled at her with his kindest grin, "I don't know what it is, but I don't suppose a hug could resolve it?" he offered his open arms to the young woman, receiving the smile he had hoped to see.

"It wouldn't, but it would make me feel much better, thank you." She smiled, cuddling with the tiny kit as he embraced her tightly.

Sango and Miroku grinned to one another. It took them ages to make Kagome smile a real smile after she'd gotten so upset, yet this tiny boy-child had achieved a killer smile immediately.

Kagome nuzzled the kit fondly, "You little fox…"

The small demon giggled, his furry tail bristling up with laugher, "It was corny, but so worth it."

They both laughed loudly, crackling up at their little inside joke. Sango and Miroku could only watch in confused fascination as both rolled on the floor with laughter.

Kagome gave the boy a noogie on his little noggin, which had the tiny kitsune yelp in protest. "How did you weasel you way in anyway?"

Shippo, after giving her a moment of the silent treatment for the pain she'd caused his little head, grinned mischievously, puffing out his chest proudly. "I'm the messenger of the castle. The hallways are not always available to me, so I have to take a different route, no? The underground passages underneath the castle can take you anywhere in no time at all. You need a guide, of course, for the tunnels have no signs, but you memorize them fast enough, you can go anywhere you please!" he informed them openly, not really caring that this information was meant to be top secret.

Kagome looked interested, raising an eyebrow to show it elegantly. "Oh?"

"Yeah! Would you like a tour?" he inquired joyfully, happy to have something to do, since his chores had been performed and completed over two hours ago.

"Would that be alright?" Kagome responded with a question of her own, raising her eyebrow higher.

"Sure! Sesshomaru-sama's always told me to look for something constructive to do!" he seemed to pause, as if not sure if he was doing the right thing, then nodded, agreeing with himself.

"Shippo-san," Miroku came forward, his head tilted a little to the left in a questioning gesture, "would it be alright if we came along?" Sango stepped up to show she was part of the 'we' and raised an eyebrow.

Shippo nodded happily at them, "Of course! The more the merrier, right? Anyway, we're friends, call me Shippo-kun!"

Kagome stood, discarding her robe quickly, flashing just about everyone in the room a good view of her behind and bandaged torso, and dressing in her spandex black suit. She then snatched up her armor, leg guards, and gloves, putting it all on faster than any normal eye could follow, fastening everything on just as hurriedly. Mask in hand, and soon placed on her face, Kagome transformed so fast, their heads were spinning.

"Shall we go?" a different voice asked, the mask distorting her husky, sexy female voice enough to make it sound smooth and male. Shippo, having rolled off her lap the moment she stood, nodded excitedly.

"Follow me, please!" he exclaimed, gesturing them with his hand.

They did as he told them to, watching in slight awe as the hole, which had somehow disappeared while they were not watching, suddenly turned into a door of many sizes. They looked down with puzzled expressions at the grinning fox.

"Fox magic can do many things. Why have doors such as this show? Concealing it keeps it secret, and which ever door you choose, it contorts into an image that'll make its appearance reasonable on the other side. Anyway, why have a large door when I'm so small, and why keep the door small when I'll grow up someday?" he explained, smirking arrogantly at his superior knowledge. "It keeps things simple and without much fuss. The spell has to be renewed every fifty years or so, but that's better than the old one that had to be changed every day."

Miroku and Sango gaped in awe while Hatori simply got down to one knee, ruffling the child's hair affectionately. "You're so cool, Shippo-chan!"

The child blushed at the slightly childish compliment, shuffling his feet in embarrassment, before he shook his head violently under Hatori's tender hand, and stepped away from his warmth and reach.

"Well, let's get going!" he marched ahead, his head held high as he guided them down two sets of stairs and into something that resembled a labyrinth.

They stared at the magnificent and very creative underground structure. It was a beautiful zigzag of tunnels and spaces that looked much too complicated to even try to understand. A perfect amount of space between each wall, the doors placed strategically on the many exits of the wonderful artwork done by one of Sesshomaru's ancestors, Shippo informed them helpfully.

The walls were made of black marble and well taken care of, obviously washed repeatedly every week or so, making sure it would not collapse under the immense weight of the castle above it. Not even tell-tale signs of its age were marked on the pristine walls. The care and time dedicated to all the details of these tunnels spoke of the importance of this network beneath the grounds. The fact that now it was only used to carry messages and articles around, and for the nobles to not notice any servants as they went around committing their daily duties, simply hid the true meaning of the mysterious tunnels.

'_No wonder I never see any servants come to pick up my room._' Hatori thought disinterestedly, before a childish thought seeped into his head and caused him to feel slightly disappointed, '_Man, and I thought that fairies really did exist…_'

These kinky tunnels made their heads spin, and instead of thinking too much, they decided to simply follow Shippo with their mouths hanging open.

Tidbits of conversation wriggled from the unnoticed cracks along the doors and the roof. A certain, or well, two certain voices caught Hatori's attention, his sudden stop to make sure it was them surprised everyone. His unscheduled pause interrupted Shippo's speech on the tunnels and their history.

"Oi, Miroku, what time is it?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Shippo got ready to reprimand him with a loud voice, but a gloved hand covering his mouth gently stopped him from doing so.

The monk closed his eyes, leaning forward on his staff, and checking his internal clock, which, they had discovered on previous occasions, was usually right. His eyes snapped open suddenly, the answer leaving his lips before his mind registered it. "Seven thirty five, Kagome-hime," he informed Hatori, using his proper title.

Hatori nodded, the face behind the mask concentrating on the conversation above. When the kit in his arms struggled to breathe, Hatori let him do so, quickly shushing him before he could scream at him for his audacity. "Shippo," he said, leaving out the affectionate '–chan', "can they hear us or smell us above?"

The tiny kit, noticing the icy tone Hatori had taken, shook his head sedately, watching as Hatori's eyes behind the slits calculated more things than he could understand. "Good," the man said finally, releasing the boy.

Now that he mentioned it, Shippo leaned forward and sniffed experimentally at Hatori, surprised that his nose picked up nothing but the scent of his metallic armor. His scent was completely unreachable to him.

Miroku smiled sympathetically at the young demon, "Don't worry, no matter how hard you try, you'll never smell him."

Shippo looked up the older man, climbing up the offered arm and resting on the large shoulder at his services. "What do you mean?"

Sango smirked, "That armor is legendary. Demon-slayers such as him use this armor to hide their identity from demons. The core smell of any creature is always different, like a finger print or a snowflake, never two that match. To hide it, demon-slayers have a miko magic and purify their armor, armor whose smell is strong enough to cover all sorts of scents. Only the best can really make the smell really disappear, and Hatori just so happens to **be** one of the best. And his very own scent killing spell applied on himself for insurance, it's no wonder you can't."

Shippo snapped his slacking jaw shut, staring in awe at his chosen adoptive parent. If he had known people could do that… oh wow!

Miroku chuckled at his awe-struck expression, ruffling the child's hair in a similar manner that Hatori had done. Shippo noticed this, and recorded it to memory for some reason; however, that was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment.

Hatori brought a long finger to his lips, or where they assumed his lips were, gently shushing them. "Listen."

'**.'**

Kikyo fidgeted nervously in her seat, eating slowly and batting her eye lashes in the general direction of her soon to be Lord. Her portion of the day with Sesshomaru had been rather enjoyable. In fact, Inu Yasha had almost been wiped completely from her mind by the man's irresistible charm.

She knew what he was doing, and it was beginning to scare her. She loved Inu Yasha! And hadn't Hatori already spoken to the man about the matter? Demons wanted nothing to do with two-timers, or women in love with another male, so why was he staring at her that way? Like he saw something in her that she couldn't see; like he was piercing her soul and disrobing her of her mortal appearance. Stripping her of her defenses and reading her emotions and thoughts like a book.

She sipped her cold water with a cool head. No use getting all fidgety about something she was probably just imagining it. Making mountains of out mole hills, as her father would say.

However, she couldn't help but feel entranced by the golden orbs flickering sensually in the candle light between them.

Making up her mind to tell him that he should stop pursuing her, she opened her mouth…

Only to be silenced by a pale finger upon her lips. She gulped down a lump that formed at her throat under his gaze.

"I know what is going on between you and my brother," he told her, his husky voice hardly above a whisper, sending shivers crawling up her arms pleasurably. She opened her mouth again, only to have his long finger silence her again, "and I don't care."

She gasped, feeling him caress her thigh as he lowered his other hand from her face and leaned his own into it, covering his mouth with a curled index finger. "Not now at least. I want you. You and you alone."

Kikyo felt herself melt. She maybe have told Inu Yasha she would refuse him at all costs, remain firm under his surely persistent argument, but that was then. He was not the one sitting across from her, staring so intently at her with his golden eyes.

A snort nearly escaped her, now that she remembered; Inu Yasha had amber eyes, not comparing whatsoever to the magnificent shade of gold that painted Sesshomaru's lovely eyes. His rough white hair held no competition to his elder brother's fine silver tresses, and his impromptu muscles were like a barnyard rooster to Sesshomaru's peacock. The younger man's rough countenance was like a cheap doll compared to the Lord's refined, sharp features.

In short, Inu Yasha was the farthest from her mind at the moment. All that filled her thoughts were visions of wealth and great sex. Oh, and a life beside her Lord.

She flushed, earning a sensual chuckle to emerge from the man's throat and a slow sexy smile to appear on his fine visage.

"Do you accept my proposal, Kikyo-hime?" he questioned, cocking his head to one side to emphasize his point, and, from Kikyo point of view and appreciation, look sexy.

She kept calm, and allowed herself to smile something Sesshomaru thought to have spotted restrained lust in it. She nodded slowly, keeping her cool as the man before her took her hand in his and gave her a sincere, or one that was as sincere as it could get, grin.

He had been fully aware of her relationship with his brother and the fact she'd already performed intercourse with the foul beast made things so much easier.

It was stated by demon law that if a spouse was to be unfaithful and had deceived him, he could judge her guilty of a serious crime and end her life before a crowd.

It was much better than his brother's plan. Anyway, he could already smell it in the woman. Her state of pregnancy was probably no secret to his brother, even though he'd refused to tell her. This made things easier. Once the child was born, he could easily make her betrayal public and slay both her and the spawn.

He inwardly laughed his head of at his malefic plan while outwardly; he was smiling sweetly at his mate-to-be.

Unknowingly, his very words had caused a chain reaction upon someone standing right below the dinner chamber.

'**.'**

Hatori turned away, and began stalking his way back to his room, his long strides far faster than he would normally allow his cool façade to perform. He felt like he'd just received a punch to the gut, however, it wasn't his stomach that ached. He steeled himself, holding back the unexpected tears as his right hand rose to clutch the left side of his chest plate.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, riding on Miroku's shoulder, rushed after the distraught man, practically running to keep up with him. Even Miroku, who was just as tall as Hatori, had to trot to go side by side with his best friend.

Shippo felt his own heart bleed, clutching his chest painfully, he concentrated of reducing the pain and grabbing on to the purple robed man's clothes as hard as he could. God, it hurt. It hurt so much…

He opened an emerald eye to glance at his surrogate 'father', watching in awe as Hatori continued walking as if nothing was going on in his head. The kit knew better, but his respect for the man grew ten-fold.

So this was what it was like to be heart broken…

'**.'**

The Lord of the South had to tie his hand behind his back to resist the urge to slap himself. That had been unexpected. He had never foreseen anything like this. Curse that meddling fox-boy! If only he'd kept them out of those stupid tunnels, the young Hatori would have never heard Sesshomaru 'declare his love' to his older twin sister.

Damn it all.

He brushed his black bangs back, taking a deep breath to calm himself. This was a minor set-back, nothing more. If Sesshomaru was smart enough, he would set things right before they got to the border between their lands.

Grunting, the Lord turned away from his crystal ball and continued to plan out the attack. All of the Lords of the cardinal directions knew they would be crossing the border tomorrow, however, none but him knew the exact spot where Sesshomaru would cross.

True, they had acquired a bit of peace by signing that treaty Sesshomaru's father had proposed, but that did not mean that they did not hate each other. It was common knowledge that the North hated the West very much, always sending random demon to their lands, but never actually makings an official attack. The North knew not to mess with Sesshomaru, for the boy would not hesitate to slay him and take his lands, treaty or no.

However, the everlasting hatred of the Northern Lord toward Sesshomaru's father wouldn't subside until his legacy was wiped out completely from the map. And, lately, Naraku had been a little too obvious, hiding just beyond the borders of the Higurashi clan's estate.

He had found out Naraku's secret love toward the older of the Higurashi twins by default, when Hatori had successfully fended him off and prohibited him from raping his frightened sister. Naraku grew to despise the young warrior, and from that it only got worse.

His new found hatred for Sesshomaru and his men had doubled, and it made the South very happy. His hatred would help his plan progress. And it would progress just like he planned it would.

He and the North had always gotten along when they were younger, killing masses of humans together, slaying children, raping women, it had been grand. It would not be the first time he would send a little 'information' to his partner in crime. He knew Naraku would not fail to attack them.

Everything was going according to plan. He chuckled malevolently, watching with shining eyes as Hatori politely asked his best friends and adopted child to leave his room.

**Oh wow! Twenty and a little tidbit of another page! Without the notes! I'm so amazing. (Twenty three pages or so with the notes… I write too much!)**

**Oh, ahem! You have my permission to be impressed. **

**I think I have a couple of things to point out and explain.**

**1.- Sesshomaru's reluctance to see any good in any other female. Yes. He doesn't want to admit any of them into his heart. He doesn't realize it yet, but that's also the reason why he keeps comparing them to Hatori. And it's also why none of their flirtatious attempts to woo him seem to affect him, and yet the simple sight of Hatori's lips sends him top over teakettle. **

**2.- The hand shakes between Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. Sango switched hands because, like the majority do, she extended her right hand. Shippo's right hand was already shaking Miroku's right, so he offered his left instead. So she switched hands. They did the thrice shake, a good luck shake that always seems to work. My sister and cousin and I use it often when we're about to do something that could endanger our lives (a.k.a. be naughty and pull pranks to the rest of the family), and it works out pretty well. For us anyway. I suppose it's something familiar to me, and decided to input it. **

**3.- Hatori's reaction to Sesshomaru early in this chapter and her upset mood. She knows she's fallen for him, but she doesn't want it to happen. Apparently, she's not as dense as our commonly stoic Lord. She knows what will happen if it goes any farther, and wished she could back peddle. **

**4.- Hatori's mask. It's absolutely ingenious! It can open around the mouth area, much like a puppets mouth, and the down movement is triggered by a little knob located God knows where. (I'll think up a place later, Sesshomaru needs to find it to kiss those luscious lips, doesn't he? Of course removing it is an option, but, Sesshomaru's a delicate boy, and fancies a challenge, finding it to be in an inappropriate spot would… compel any sane man to look for it.) Not only that, it can also morph Kagome's sexy, sultry voice into that smooth, deep purr of a voice Hatori's got. The core of the voice is still that same, and you can tell it's the same person, but it's still different enough that Kagome's feminine speech sounds male like. Seriously, I think I'll make one. It sounds so… so cool! **

**5.- Sango and Miroku's over protectiveness plus their similarities which Shippo takes notice. When people have known each other for a long time, they tend to pick up each others habits. This is kind of what's going on. Their over protectiveness, I suppose, is a conditioned reflex. Hatori has suffered much abuse, and they react to any sign of danger to their friend with an instinct past experiences chiseled into them. It's kind of sad, but it makes you feel warm inside. They love Hatori so much they'd lay down their lives with out a question, a hesitant thought, or even consideration for the consequences. Makes you wish you had friends like them.**

**6.- Remember the scroll Shippo spotted once? Well, you'd better; it's a key in the story!**

**7.- Akira. Think of him as a handsome, humanoid Jaken with red hair, tan skin, and fine features. He's Sesshomaru's man-servant and has a way with animals and other demons. I suppose even demons have hierarchy. **

**8.- Just keep reading, it's easier that way!**

**I'm really, really sorry that this came so late! I've been bombarded with problems lately and even taking a breather from them is a miracle. Actually, the fact that this chapter was able to squeeze through my schedule is a god-send. I've had nothing but trouble in my life since this year began, but, hopefully, the New Year is better.**

**I was going to update this sooner, but my parents were taking me to South Padre Island for New Years, and, even though I was up to four o'clock in the morning typing my fingers off, I only got to complete it until the next morning, at seven thirty, when I typed the last period. However, my dead-line rung my doorbell and dragged me out of my house before I could respond to the last reviews and write down my notes. I could have updated it that way, as an early New Years present, but it seemed incomplete, and I ****hate**** leaving things unfinished. **

**So, it's now a very late New Years gift, and I'm terribly sorry. Please, do forgive me.**

**Ah, anyway, I'm sorry for making this chapter all about complete and total nonsense. I couldn't help myself, I suppose. It's been a long time since I've spouted pure and utterly stupid things. It's fun! And anyway, the fact that Sesshomaru's mind can wonder just like ours, (well, mine does anyway…) makes him seem more human, real. I'm sorry if it bothered you, but behind that cold demeanor, there's a brain, and the brain tends to wonder. Well, like I said, mine does anyway. **

**The gore was a bit… detailed. I'm trying my hand at it, and I hope it was good enough that you could see the Lady being ripped and munched to pieces by that blood-thirsty maw. It was fun to write, and Sesshomaru showed a bit of that cold-heartedness we all know and love! Huzza! My editor (my sister) said that the Lady's death was well done, and I liked it, but a good friend of mine said that it lacked something. She'd hoped for it to be more… bloody. Truthfully, now that I look at it, she dies rather quickly. Hm… what you all think?**

**This chapter was one of the best I've written so far, at least in my opinion, and I hope that's your opinion too. If I made any mistakes, caused harm, or displeased you, please notify me. I'll try my hardest to fix it on the NEXT chapter!**

**NOTICE: Chapter seven is ****not**** the last chapter. It seems things will be longer than I expected. You're all so lucky! Okay, with the way this chapter went, maybe you're ****un****lucky. Ha, ha. Well, it seems that the finding out of Hatori's real identity will take maybe two chapters, and the epilogue is simply one chapter long, so expect two, maybe three more chapters! **

**I'm so excited!**

**I've been told that if I keep replying to my anonymous reviews, my story will be deleted. I'd only post it again, but then they might just tear it down once more. I can see it now, it's like me screaming: 'I defy you!' at the Gods, then being struck by lighting. Then I get up again, yell the same thing, only to get shot down again. Rise, repeat, rise, and repeat again. Jeez, I'm persistent. I would have done so, but I think, instead, I'm simply going to name you. Forgive me.**

**So then, let's start the count down!**

yuki kitsune, kimana herigashi, Anigen, kpsesshylover, Wolf's Mistress, Animelover 06, ScorpieGal, inuyoukiangel akiyome13193, Blueberry Babe, Bloodcherry, killin me, Mikazuki Hime, Dark Darianna Minamino, GaaraXSakura-all-the-way, Battousai's Loyal Wolf, Sessholover28, rain, Hells Angelic Spawn, kagomegirl101, tomboy101, darkpsychoqueen, princess of darkness0789, fluffykogome, Sango124, Botan's horse, Sesshy's Princess Kagome, Siren of the Darknessflame **(nice name!)**, The Junebug, Kagome Higurashi-Uzumaki, darkmiko66, The Vladislaus Dracula, Saturnblue, Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama ..., Hiei's Ice Maiden, xXKillorbeKilledXx, FallenAngel92, Abikageisure, Rain, lilibeth, ALLStar10836, Shadow Sun, hieisesshomaru **(love the name, two of the best characters… why didn't I think of that?)**, Kakurine IL, krystalmaze, inuyasha1818, lexington22, Kimster44, monikgrl, magix234, blackwolf15, TheBlackKnight87, moonscout11, angelmom07, .-Chaline-., MysticWolf71891, Lady Kea, JustAnotherBakaGirl, cookiemonsterks, Punk Dog Demoness, darkmiko66, QueenJitFace, blackscarlet47, Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel, Reimei Hoshi, 1s2MomoChan.

**That's the last of all of you! There's so many of you! I'm so happy! Thank you all so much! Thank you…**

**Special questions I had to answer:**

1.- Is Naraku going to appear? **Of course! What kind of Inu Yasha story does Naraku not appear? He plays a key role to the discovery of Kagome's womanhood. **

2.- Is Kagome's father going to humiliate her? **Yes. He'll be coming in again somewhere in the next chapter or the one after that. I'm so glad you remembered that detail of his hatred toward his second daughter!**

3.- Do I have a Naruto name thing? **I supposed I like the names, however, you've got to realize most of those names are real Japanese names, a people do have them. So I'm not exactly 'borrowing' them.**

**Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 7

**Alright! Be prepared people, because things are going to get hot in here! Possibly burst into flames. He, he. **

**This might, or might not be the last chapter. Even I'm not sure! We'll see how much I can jot down in the fifteen page chapter, and then move on from there.**

**Thank you so much for reading this! Put on your seat belt, and we thank you for flying Air Hatori.**

**Chapter 7**

First things first, he had to actually tell Sesshomaru of the change of dead-line. Truthfully, from the very beginning, Sesshomaru didn't have one week to choose a wife, but two. However, it had been so much fun watching the young Lord scamper around trying to get everything ready. The boy had managed his time well, until he had remembered it took three days for him to reach the Southern Lord's lands on horse back.

Scribbling on a scroll, he wrote down the message of the changed date.

_You have seven days to prepare, young Sesshomaru. The ball begins at sunset, and we'll receive you six days from tomorrow. _

_Have a safe trip!_

He smirked to himself, putting down the brush, and rolling up the scroll. Standing, he stalked to the cage on the right corner of the room, rattling the little door and awakening the demon hawk inside. The tiny creature inside popped open an eye, watching him as he opened the cage with slight boredom. The Lord reached in, clicking his tongue and shaking his hand. The little hawk took the hint, and dropped onto his master's arm with practiced ease.

The Lord retracted his arm carefully, and then turned back to his desk, stalking over to it. He reached for the scroll and a small string, ready to attach the said parchment. The little creature was two steps ahead, his little clawed foot sticking out in expectance. The Lord smiled at the smart animal, tying the scroll onto the offered leg. He then opened the window to his right, sticking his arm out to the nice weather and letting the hawk take flight.

Flapping its large, stable wings, the hawk shot into the air with a triumphant cry, heading Northwest as he's been instructed. The Southern Lord watched it until he could see it no longer. He then turned from the open window, and stared into his beloved crystal ball. He watched in bored fascination as Sesshomaru suddenly looked up from his paper work, walking over to the window.

The Lord smirked as the saw the surprise and anger flitter thought the younger man's face as he read the scroll. The demon hawk entered the room through the window again, watching his master wearily.

This next week was going to pass far too fast.

**'.'**

Sesshomaru couldn't help but glare at the unrolled scroll in his hand. That pompous, flea-bitten bastard! How dare he play around with him? He couldn't hold back the snarl of anger that reverberated in his chest, rose up his throat and tumbled out of his mouth. Rolling his lips back, he flashed white fangs at the cursed letter in his hands.

That Southern flea-bag was only toying with him! Making him run around like a silly dog, then blowing his whistle when he decided that things were going too fast and he wasn't ready yet. Sesshomaru felt the sudden urge to slam the scroll to the ground, run south full-speed, and murder the fucking bastard! However, he controlled it, taking a couple of calming breaths and counting to one-hundred. Then he counted one-hundred again, then back, then he started all over again. When he reached 678, he found himself to be oddly calm.

Actually, this changed deadline was somewhat helpful. He had three days to prepare Kikyo, three days to travel, and one to enjoy killing the Southern Lord once they arrived to his humble home.

Though the fact that he was being manipulated made him want to revert back to his natural state and tear the Southern Lord to pieces, he knew he could not avoid it. Demons had chaotic lives and a chaotic government, but the laws were final. Disobedience, even coming from a demon lord, would not be tolerated. Breaking the laws meant on thing and had only one punishment: Death.

He sighed, walking over to his desk and placing the infuriatingly cheery scroll from the Southern Lord next to the other doom scroll written by that very same, soon to be dead Lord.

Sesshomaru looked down in surprise when his stomach protested loudly, exclaiming that it was hungry and wanted to be fed; glancing up at the peeking rays of the rising sun, he declared it was time to have breakfast.

He strode calmly, hands in his pockets in a casual pose as he made his way to the dinning room. He opened the right door slowly, spotting the only Lady left in his castle eating her breakfast silently.

She was eating white rice carefully, reading a scroll placed upright in front of her by a scroll stool. She tugged the loose end occasionally as she read, revealing more of the rolled up parchment. She reached out without even glancing, snatching her steaming tea cup with her right hand while unfurling the scroll with her left hand.

Beside her, stood Hatori. It was the very same Hatori he'd been seeing every day for the past week, however, the young warrior was wearing different clothes today, and the sight took his breath away.

Hatori was dressed like he usually would, with black spandex tee, except, the usual armor that covered him was missing, leaving his flat chest and lean, firm stomach pressing against the sleeveless, turtle neck spandex shirt. Khaki/beige trousers were tied to his thin hips by a black ribbon, hanging loosely on longs legs. The trousers ended as his black, shin high boots tucked them in securely. His wrists were covered by black, shiny wrists bands. _Opal_, Sesshomaru realized, unsure as to why Hatori wore the stone of magic and sealing. His usually tied up hair was in a low braid, settling itself nicely on his shoulders and back. The black fox mask rested on his face like it usually did, hiding his surely beautiful face from the world. However, it wasn't the mask that brought his attention, but the exposed arms of the usually covered up male. The tan appendages were firm and muscled in all the right places, not too big, and not too small. A tattoo on his left shoulder of twin swirls symbolized his involvement in the army and his stature in it. He was a high ranking officer, of the ones known as S.A.F.H. Black, fingerless gloves covered his hands and joined the wrists bands, showing off delicate, almost feminine, fingers. Hatori's hands were locked behind his back, his long legs spread apart in the standard, military rest position.

Hatori didn't even turn to look at him as he came in. Sesshomaru was expecting the usual welcome, (Hatori bounding over to him and tackling him to the ground screaming about how good the morning was and how delicious his breakfast oden would be), but he didn't even receive a businesslike nod in his general direction. His wife to be only glanced up momentarily before returning to what seemed to be an interesting book.

Sesshomaru pouted inwardly, silently upset at the greetings, or rather, the lack of thereof. He walked to the head of the table sitting down gracefully as he raised his hand and softly told the young maid what he desired. He then waved her off, not in the mood for her stuttering and annoyingly constant blushes as she repeated his request to make sure. As she scrambled away, he judged the situation he was in.

Hatori was definitely pissed, or at least bothered by something or the other. He knew a human's feelings like the back of his hand, and yet, Hatori was still throwing him for a loop.

The doors shook, then fluttered open under the strong push of the young messenger, Miroku, who burst in so quickly Sesshomaru wondered how he'd done it. "Hatori-chan!"

Hatori didn't even budge, but when Lady Kikyo looked back at him and nodded, he finally moved to signal he recognized he'd been called.

Miroku panted, leaning on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. "Sango called you… she says it's urgent."

For a moment, Sesshomaru could have sworn the young military man's body had tensed, but it was gone so fast, he had to question the perceptiveness of his eyes. Hatori looked down at the lady who sat calmly on her knees in the proper manner as she ate quietly. Receiving a small nod from her, Hatori was out of the room in a flash, dragging out the other male with strength no human should ever posses.

The door closed with a final slam when it was given a powerful kick from the retreating Hatori. Only the soft echo of the noise the door made rebounded on the white, polished walls of the dinning room.

Sesshomaru then decided that today was going to be just plain awful.

**'.'**

_He ran. He didn't know the exact reason why he was doing so, but he kept going, ignoring the burning feeling in his parched throat and jelly-like legs. He had to keep running, he just had to. _

_For a moment, he thought he's shaken them off, for he did not spot them in this land stripped of plant life and barren of any buildings or signs of civilization. However, the loud beating of the Northern war drums told him other wise. No matter where he turned, or how far he ran, it followed him, chased him, bouncing around like a hyper child within his very bones. _

_Soon the scenery changed, and he was within the dark confines of long, dark halls. He was not running now, but he was crawling on bumpy, wet ground. Though he knew what touched his hands and knees, he refused to throw up or slow down. He'd seen dead bodies before, and these countless corpses beneath him were no different. And yet, he felt as if he would cough up bile any second now. The sounds of the drums were getting louder, closer, a real living threat that echoed in his head through his ears. A loud, flat thump echoed by thousands of marching feet. Now came the thin, shrill blast of Northern Lord's battle trumpets, and the frightful first roars of the demonic fleet he commanded._

_The stone corridor shook with the force of the thousands of hell creatures pounding against it. He tried his hardest to escape them, but it was obviously too late. The corridors morphed and became misshaped as the scene changed again. He worked his way through the halls of the Higurashi Palace jammed with masses of servants and others, fleeing the attack of the Northern army. He fought against the rushing tide, trying to find his friends. Where were they? One of then was quite small, yet- he could have been trampled in this chaos! He screamed their names, but it was lost in the cries of the frightened servants and guests who had taken refuge within their castle walls. _

_Then, everything went black. Once more, he was trudging his way through masses and masses of corpses of people he knew. Finding the bodies of his beloved friends, he clutched them to his chest tightly, screaming as he watched the last sparks of life leave their gouged out eyes and bloody, dismembered bodies and they breathed their last-_

Hatori's eyes snapped open. It had been a while since he'd had that dream. It'd been years, in fact, almost three. Blinking, Hatori looked up from his spot where he was leaning on the wall. He's been waiting for Sango to finish dressing, for it seemed she had just woken up, and in a mad rush to get him, she'd demanded Miroku go fetch him from where he stood beside the Lady.

As he'd been waiting he'd recalled the dream he'd had that night. It had been a horrible experience. He'd only been thirteen when that raid on the Higurashi Palace had been conducted by the Lord of the Northern Lands.

He was pushed out of his thoughts as the door to the room Sango shared with some other female servants opened, revealing the fully dressed girl. Hatori opened his mouth, ready to flash a sarcastic remark or a crude greeting, as was customary of the two of them, but the tears in her eyes, and the small sniffles that escaped her made him stop. Instead, he shut his trap and opened his arms, giving her the gentle encouraging she needed.

Sango launched herself into the open arms of her best friend, tucking her face under his chin and against the plain chest beneath the spandex shirt. Hatori wrapped one arm around the shorter girl, and let his other hand stray up to her hair, gently running it through the chocolaty brown curls in a soothing manner. Deciding it was unsafe to discuss the reason for her outburst here; he led her out carefully, whispering encouragements and kind words to her.

Miroku and a female maid who helped Sango dress watched them go. The young man sighed, shaking his head, "Sometimes I envy him."

The maid snorted, "I envy her."

Miroku's surprised reaction went unnoticed and was missed by the woman as she stared unashamedly at his best friends behind. He really had not realized what sort of effect Hatori's rather shapely body would have on the women working for and surrounding Lord Sesshomaru. He hadn't really thought on the fact that some women found the boisterous, audacious, and somewhat crookedly sweet nature of his best friend attractive. Really, the mere thought of that was disturbing, disgusting, and slightly enlightening. He raised an eyebrow at the woman's longing sigh, watched her shake her head, and walk back into the room.

He shrugged. _I guess anything can happen, _he thought with a small, wry grin.

'**.'**

_This __**cannot**__ be happening… _Sesshomaru muttered this over and over in his head. Today, Kikyo was being taught everything she needed to know by his advisers and servants, so he had absolutely nothing to do.

Which left him absolutely bored. Like any day for the past week, today Hatori was supposed to be here, by his side, pestering him on unimportant things like cleaning up after himself. Without that smiling, cheery mongrel, he really had nothing to do.

_I have no life. _He then blinked. Of course he had a life! Just because Hatori wasn't there to entertain him didn't mean squat! He had been perfectly fine before that babbling bumbling baboon came, so now he could revert back to his usual schedule.

………………

So… what was it that he would be doing now? Really, this couldn't be happening! He was the Lord of the Western Lands! He had plenty of things to do as such! Like reading this random scroll he received this morning for example…

Ugh.

He couldn't even concentrate on what the hell he was reading. He gave a long, morbid sigh, setting the offending illegible scroll down with a decisive slam. This was really getting him nowhere. Standing from his suddenly uncomfortable chair, he made a beeline for the door, wanting to stop this madness. Well, mainly bring that madness back so he wasn't bored any longer. A bored lord is a dangerous lord… or however that saying went.

Lifting up his nose, he concentrated, sniffing at the wisps of air that breezed in from his open window. The recognizable smell of armor was nowhere to be found, but a small whiff of a slightly feminine scent of spearmint told him where he could find the object of his temporary insanity.

He was gone before his mind could question why the scent was so deliciously womanly.

**'.'**

He finally found them, outside on one of the countless gardens he owned. They were sitting bellow the blooming, beautiful sakura tree. The female servant, Sango, he recalled, was lying on Hatori's obviously comfortable shoulder. The soft sniffles that came out of the woman, and the wandering, soothing hand that passed through her chocolaty locks were enough to hint at the young woman's sorrow.

He made his presence known by stepping out of the shadows and carelessly crunching a noisy twig beneath his polished leather boots. Hatori only glanced up to look at him for a moment before ignoring him, while the woman sat up instantly, sniffling and trying to wipe away her tears. Sesshomaru nearly shook his head at the pointless exercise. Really, it just made her already red eyes even redder.

"Sesshomaru-dono! W-why are you here?" Sango asked, her voice shaking as she held back a couple of hiccups.

Sesshomaru shrugged coolly, "Just passing by when I heard you crying."

Hatori's eyes narrowed at the obvious lie, but said nothing.

Sango smiled slightly, turning in Hatori's suddenly overly tight grip, "Thank you for coming, even though it was unnecessary," the thanks in her voice was sincere.

Sesshomaru's glorious, golden eyes betrayed nothing, but as he spoke, he wasn't looking at Sango. His intense gaze was centered upon the young man holding her, who was slowly growing more and more nervous. "It is not unnecessary. You will be part of my castle soon. Worrying about you is my task, and my way to show my own thanks."

Hatori's face was glowing such a bright red, he was suddenly thankful of the mask that covered his tomato red face.

Sango, feeling the tenseness in her friend's plain chest, put a calming hand on his shoulder. When his muscled stayed tense under her touch, Sango began to grow worried herself.

Sesshomaru came forward and sat down. Sango grew very interested when the tight muscles under her hand twitched, and the body heat radiating from Hatori grew warmer.

"So," the lord began conversationally, "why is this lovely lady shedding such precious tears?" he asked, the flattery laced in his soothing voice, though Sango had always been against it, made the young demon slayers heart skip a beat. Hatori's body heat suddenly disappeared in a flash, and his skin became ice cold.

Sango opened her mouth to answer, but when no noise came out, Hatori answered for her. "She had a terrifying nightmare, tono."

Sesshomaru's eyes twitched inevitably. So Hatori was even refusing to call him by name, and was simply using the Chinese word for Lord in which the suffix –dono came from.

"And what, exactly, was this nightmare about?" he asked, genuinely curious as to what kind of frightening dream could reduce Sango to tears.

Sango, yet again, was unable to answer, so Hatori spoke up.

"Tono, do you remember the first time you were on the battlefield?" Hatori questioned, his masked face leaning slightly to the right.

Sesshomaru nodded, he had been fifteen in demon years (one hundred fifty) when his father had sent him out to a war zone for the first time. It hadn't been his first in a battle, but it had been the first, and not the last, time he'd been involved in a real war. The real first time he'd been in a fight to the death had been when he was far too young.

The day him mother was killed right before his eyes.

He mentally shook his head, clearing it of those thoughts when Hatori spoke. A small, almost teary smiled was etched into his words. "I remember when I was only thirteen. It was only five years ago, after all. That was the first time I'd ever been in a true fight."

The smiled was gone from his voice as it went dark. "You know what it's like to be helpless, tono?"

Sesshomaru neither agreed nor disagreed, but kept watching silently as a new side of Hatori burst forth. When he said nothing, Sango spoke up.

"It's the worst feeling of all. Not hate, not pain, not sorrow. Helplessness," an empty chuckle fell from her frowning lips as she stared at her hands. "We were, in human terms, only children. Children who loved sunlight, danced in the rain, and believe in love and peace. We knew humans could possess dark hearts, and we knew of the atrocities demons could commit when a push comes to shove. But knowing and experiencing this are two completely different things."

"Children should not be exposed to traumatic experiences unless you want to twist their innocent minds so much they might just go insane," Hatori said bitterly, "that what all medic say. In reality, it's hard to not experience something traumatic. What is traumatic can differ from person to person. A young, rich lady might find breaking her perfect nails traumatic, while farmers may find a broken tool or a dead animal traumatic. But everyone agrees that the most traumatic experience of all is death."

"Watching everyone you know die, and not being able to do anything about it is the one trauma all share. We may react differently to it, but it always goes for everyone. Some may close off and grow cold, while others may take it too hard," Sango informed the lord, who only nodded.

"Sango-chan's nightmare had to do with the first battle we ever experienced," Hatori told him, "it was a sunny day, and everyone was smiling and laughing. I was thirteen while Sango-chan was twelve. We were out on the fields, picking up herbs for the ones who had gotten sick thanks to the malady running around and affecting everything around it."

Sango laughed. It was as empty as the chuckle she had let out earlier. "I'd never heard war drums before that, you know. I never really thought about it then, but the moment I heard those drums and those shrilly trumpets announcing the attack from the enemy, I knew something was wrong."

"We took such a short time getting back, the herbs clutched to our chests; it could have been a record for a human. You know what was going on? The Northern Lord decided he wanted to play. He wanted to shed blood. And the Higurashi castle, stuffed with humans to its utmost limit during that famine, was his target…"

Hatori could not continue, but, somehow, a smile found its way back onto his face. "I'd never believed in neither angels nor Kami as a child. To me, it was just a silly belief no one really understands. That was, until you came, tono." The young warrior did not even bother to hide the sweetness that rolled off his tongue as he recalled the memory of that day.

Everyone around him was dying, everyone was giving up. His father was still fighting on equal terms with Naraku, but his human body had its limits. Just as things began to fall apart, a white flash passed him right by, a long, shiny sword was swung, and a large chunk of land, not to mention a huge part of Naraku's body, was gone.

There, in all of his Western Lord glory, had stood Sesshomaru. His long, silver hair floated behind him, resembling large angel wings as it settled onto his back elegantly. His golden eyes, -so cold, so furious- had held a certain longing to protect his lands from the evil man trying to take them from him. His long sword glowed with glee and giddiness as the Lord of the Western Lands raised it to strike again and smite his foe.

Naraku's shout of retreat and his troops scrambling to get away from the dangerous enemy would have been amusing to Hatori had his eyes not been glued to the tall form of his Lord. As a child, he had never believed in Kami or in angels. However, on that day, Hatori would have sworn Sesshomaru himself was an angel.

Sesshomaru stared openly at Hatori, fighting urge to blush, and the odd feeling of his heart and stomach playing cheerleader inside him. He recalled that day. The day he'd received word of an attack on the border and on Higurashi palace. The palace was the first line of defense, and the only thing standing in the Northern Lord's way of getting into his lands. Loosing the castle was not an option.

He had charged straight into battle, swinging a glowing Tokijin and releasing a devastating attack on that fool Naraku. When he bared the ogre's fang at that coward again, the Northern Lord ran away, scrambling to get away from the attack that Sesshomaru would not purposely miss this time. He recalled talking to the Lord of the palace, watching impassively as the man bowed repeatedly, holding the hand of a young girl. That must have been Kikyo.

He also recalled a bloody young boy wearing a torn military uniform, who had approached him with a five maybe six year old boy in his arms. He recalled a pair of electric grey-blue eyes staring up at him in admiration as the boy, whose face was covered from nose down by a silk mask, bowed repeatedly. By his side, a younger girl, with a large bone boomerang strapped to her back, held the hand of a monk in training, her eyes also sparkling in sheer admiration of his skills. He remembered the thought that these two children, the boy in the mask, and the girl with the over sized boomerang, would become skilled warriors if, at their age, they could recognize his skills.

That was when it hit him. That boy, with the large grey-blue eyes and friendly disposition, had been Hatori. That was when, he also recalled the childish, almost girly voice of a boy going through puberty spoke to him those words with such a passion he would never forget.

"Thank you for saving us, Sesshomaru-dono!" the boy had exclaimed cheerily as Inu Yasha approached them and patted the boy's head in a brotherly manner.

"It's no big deal, kid! That's our job, after all. Protecting you and worrying about you is our task." He told the boy, using the slang word for child, a large grin set on his face.

The boy's wide smile was obvious even through the mask. "It IS a big deal," the boy said, "our lives were in danger and you came to save us. My thanks are the least we can do."

Both white haired men had stared at the child in wonder and amazement before the Lord of the castle shooed him away with an angry hand. He had bowed, apologizing for the child's rather crude manners.

Hatori coughed, shaking the Lord out of his thoughtful state. The force of the cough, as if Hatori was struggling with something, brought him back.

Sango's shoulder's were shaking while Hatori looked away, scratching the back of his head. Sesshomaru made a move to ask what was going on, and when he did, it only caused Hatori to turn his face away even more, and Sango's shoulders to shake more wildly.

Then it hit him. Sango wasn't crying, she was laughing! He really wanted to know what she was laughing at, but it seemed she was too busy laughing at whatever it was to answer, and Hatori refused to even look at him.

He sighed, shaking his head. Standing, and patting his dirty buttocks of all dust that had stuck to his white pants, he smiled slightly. Finally, he'd gotten a different reaction from the very cold Hatori.

He leaned forward, ignoring the sharp intake of breath Hatori took, and the sudden silence Sango went into as he stared straight into the surely beautiful eyes behind the fox mask. Grinning like a school-boy, he flicked Hatori's forehead with his middle finger playfully. "You should wear that annoying armor less often. You're easier to find with that wonderful smell of mint on you."

And with that, he straightened, twirled one eighty degrees elegantly, and walked away with a certain bounce in his step. As he turned a corner that lead to one of his many gardens, he missed the fainting spell that took a hold of the flustered Hatori, and the shrieks of laughter that followed it from the girl beside him who could take it no longer.

**'.'**

Hatori blushed brilliantly, his face inventing several new shades of red as the ever annoying Sango, Miroku, and even Kohaku continued to laugh at him. He thanked the gods for his mask yet again as Sango tried to explain what had happened that morning when Sesshomaru had come to see them.

When they had been young, Hatori had been smitten with Sesshomaru, if not by his looks, then by his skills. He had always aspired to be like his superior, even if it was almost impossible for a human to match a taiyoukai such as Sesshomaru in either skills or looks.

Hatori was handsome, his pretty face rivaling Sesshomaru's naturally beautiful physique. And in fighting skills, much to everyone's surprise, he could rival the Lord up to a certain level. However, when it came to hiding his true feelings, unlike the Lord's perfect mask, Hatori failed at it in almost every sense of the word 'hide'. Hatori was noisy, out spoken, and truly happy-go-lucky. No matter how hard he tried, he could not completely block out his emotions from himself.

The brilliant blush adorning his pretty face was as much of a reminder as anything else.

Miroku smirked slyly, nudging Hatori with his elbow as he whispered something rather inappropriate into his ear. Hatori sent him tumbling backwards with a single flick of his wrist, glaring heatedly at the young man lying on his back, which only caused Miroku to guffaw loudly, like a hyena. Sango grinned playfully, standing and flicking Hatori's forehead unexpectedly and repeating Sesshomaru's words with a mocking male voice, which, in Hatori's mind, was a poor imitation of Sesshomaru's silky vocal cords.

"You should wear that annoying armor less often. You're easier to find with that wonderful smell of mint on you," Sango tried really hard not to laugh, but when Kohaku and Miroku fell into contagious giggle fits, she couldn't help but catch the sickness and do so too.

Even though the other woman was making a rather pathetic imitation of the man Hatori admired, it still served to add fuel to the fire that had been building up. Hatori launched himself at Sango with a loud battle cry, knocking her over and grinning wildly behind his mask as Sango tried to regain the breath he had also knocked out of her lungs.

Wrestling on the ground like they used to when they were children, Sango and Hatori battled for who would end up on top. When Sango finally managed to straddle Hatori and be on top, Miroku and Kohaku hurled themselves across the room, landing on top of Sango and Hatori, and earning a pained 'oof' from both. Sango groaned from her spot near the bottom of the dog pile, and grinned down at Hatori. His mask had been knocked off, and that smile on his face made her own turn into a nervous chuckle.

The killer intent leaking out of his body had Sango's nerves on edge, and the frightened squeals emitted by every single fiber of her being told her it was probably best she ran. As fast, and as far as possible. However, she was trapped between a giggling Kohaku, and a smiling Hatori.

Usually, when Hatori smiled like that, things never ended well…

**'.'**

Kikyo looked up from her really rather interesting book at the sound of muffled pained screams coming from the room next to hers. Her face was etched with confusion as bangs and clangs echoed around the walls.

Suddenly, the sounds stopped. Kikyo shrugged, and went back to reading her favorite fairy tale. She was just getting to the interesting part, the climax of the story, when loud, malicious laughter rang out, making the hair on her neck stand up, and goose bumps line her porcelain colored arms. Rubbing them, she shuddered uncontrollably, letting the suddenly uninteresting scroll drop from her hand as she dove for the bed and the covers that wouldn't really save her, but at least she'd feel safe.

She really, really hoped Hatori didn't remember that she slept next door. When he was in this state, it was in her best interests not to cross his path, which would soon turn into flying debris and blood splattered walls.

**'.'**

Sesshomaru sat on his chair, tapping his desk lazily, a small, barely noticeable smile on his lips. He felt better, much better. The day seemed to be letting up. His smile, however, disappeared the moment Jaken, a little imp demon, burst into the room, speaking one hundred miles per second.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at him, not bothering to hide his annoyance at the appearance of the imp when he had been so blissfully happy. His mouth set on a thin line, he interrupted the tiny demon.

"Jaken…" he watched in slight amusement and satisfaction as the little green thing froze, his large eyes staring up at him in open terror. Finally he snapped to it, swallowing the lump in his throat and coming closer to his Lord's working desk in his private library.

"Y-yes, me lord?" he stammered slightly, trying his very best to hide his fear, and failing.

A light smile lit up Sesshomaru's face as he gazed at the demon, his eyes ice cold. Jaken swallowed again, gulping in both his saliva and air. His beloved Lord rarely smiled, and when he did, it was usually not a good thing. Truly, out of anything Sesshomaru did, it was his smile he feared the most. Why? It was usually because of what it meant and what it promised. For Jaken, the moment his Lord smiled, it was when the shit hit the fan. And it hit the stupid fan HARD. Once, he had even begged Sesshomaru to beat him rather than to smile, because it was truly terrifying.

In return, he had received one of those smiles. He had no memory of what else happened that day; only a vague recollection of intense pain.

"Now Jaken, what ever did I tell you about bothering me while I'm in my private library?" he asked, the smile never slipping.

Jaken gulped once more, tensing his body so it would stop shaking. His efforts were in vain, for his body only shook harder as he tried to answer. "To never do it unless my pants are on fire, Naraku is dying, or Inu Yasha is in a strangely hilarious predicament…" he answered mechanically, trying to keep the tremble from his voice.

Sesshomaru's smile only grew wider, "that's correct. Now tell me, since I don't see your pants on fire, and I doubt Naraku is dying, so it must mean that Inu Yasha must be in an amusing predicament…"

The little demon avoided the frozen glare at all costs, fearing turning into a stone if he even turned to face his obviously pissed off Lord. "N-no, not exactly. It's just that, one of the humans is… running amok. We can't stop him..."

The taiyoukai didn't even bat an eyelash as he stared down the jittery demon. The tiny thing began to hop from foot to foot, and it was getting on Sesshomaru's already high strung nerves. His hand flashed, and suddenly, Jaken found himself in the very tight grip of his beloved Lord, coughing as he tried to regain his breath.

Sesshomaru pulled him closer, glaring at Jaken, but his smile never leaving his face. "Is he causing any damage, now?"

When Jaken shook his head, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to just splatter the demon's blood all over his clean, wooden floors. Instead, he squeezed the little demon's head tighter, watching in bored fascination as the already bulging eyes began to bug out even more.

Inwardly, he laughed at the pug-like expression on his face, outwardly, he held the frightening smile as his grip only got tighter and tighter.

However, when the doors burst open, and Hatori stalked in, Sesshomaru dropped both his smile and the demon in surprise. Not because of the sudden appearance of the young warrior, but of what he was wearing, and how mussed up it was. His usually neatly placed mask was askew, showing the mouth that was rolled back to flash Sesshomaru two pearly rows of astoundingly sharp incisors. His spandex tee was rumpled slightly, and his pants were halfway down his thighs on one side as the ribbon tried desperately to hold itself together. His hair was messed up, and some strands were even standing in many different directions.

A low growl brought Sesshomaru's wandering eyes back up to the snarling, golden lips of the man who had just saved the panting Jaken the suffering of a horrible death in the unforgiving hands of his Lord. Hatori raised one gloved hand, and pointed accusingly at Sesshomaru.

"You!" he said, his entire body shaking with rage. However, before Hatori could do anything, Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku burst in, holding Hatori back. Hatori struggled, trying to shake them off.

Sango suddenly said, "We're sorry!" rather loudly, and was echoed by both men holding onto Hatori's wildly kicking legs. All movement stopped as Sesshomaru watched the rather interesting scene unfold.

Suddenly, a bright, rather girly smile appeared on Hatori's lips, forcing Sesshomaru to take a sharp intake of breath. His smile was much better than he'd even imagined.

"Okay!" Hatori exclaimed happily, patting the men's heads in a forgiving manner, "I forgive you as long as you buy me something good to eat when we go to town!"

The groans that followed that declaration were silenced immediately when Hatori's smile dropped for a single second. The moment they began to grovel, the smile was back up full force.

Hatori shook them off, then shooed them, shaking his head in amusement. He watched them scramble out, sighing, "They never really learn, do they?"

Sesshomaru was by his side in moments, chuckling lightly. Hatori turned to him, scratching the back of his face sheepishly, "A-ah… well. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. I got carried away."

The golden eyes found their way to Hatori's face, and the young warrior could do nothing but try his hardest to breathe as Sesshomaru reached out and cupped his face. Then… the Lord moved the mask, putting it back in its rightful place with a devilish smile. "You're forgiven," he said simply, smirking as he felt the large amount of body heat radiate from the now fully masked face.

Huh, so the little, mysterious warrior could blush.

Hatori nodded dumbly, whispering a soft thank you as he dashed out of the room. Sesshomaru stood there silently, only the groans of a nearly dead Jaken rebounding around the large library.

Sesshomaru turned away from the doors, closing them quietly, before a thought struck him like a bolt of lightening, and he blinked.

_Did his voice sound different?_

**'.'**

Kikyo sat under the cool shade of a Sakura tree outside. She had been dismissed from the lessons already, and she was comfortably reading outside within reach of the cool evening air. Thing were hard, and rather difficult, but she'd been through worse. In fact, Kikyo caught on to the lessons faster than a normal human, so she had finished early today. She was thankful they let her out early, the sun set was beautiful.

Behind her sat the whole Higurashi palace entourage. Hatori was busy tuning a small, string instrument, absentmindedly strumming the cords once he was done. His mask was slightly askew again, leaving his lips out in the open as he bit them mindlessly. Sango was humming the bases of the notes she would sing, weaving her body happily as she listened to a song only she could hear. Kohaku and Miroku were busy laughing as they played with a flute and some drums, making all sorts of silly noises.

Everyone quieted the moment Hatori help up a hand, signaling he was ready to play. They nodded, and Hatori began the intro of the song, getting into a pleasant beat quickly. The flute and drums followed soon after, building a lovely tune out of nothing. Sango opened her mouth, and sang.

Occasionally, Hatori's voice would sound, complementing Sango's maidenly voice. The instruments weaved in and out of their joint voices, Kohaku's flute blowing out shrilly notes that sounded much like a child's voice. The drums gave a danceable rhythm, as the music and everyone moved quietly with it. Miroku's manly voice danced playfully among the sounds, hitting and running here and there. His odd entrances and quick disappearances made the music unpredictable and rather likable.

Kikyo sighed, enjoying the entertainment her servants provided. She opened her eyes, not knowing when she had closed them. She then saw Sesshomaru leaning against a tree, watching the musicians behind her with thinly-veiled interest. His cool pose and flowing silver hair made Kikyo's heart flutter. The warmth in his eyes shone brightly, passionately, and Kikyo daydreamed that it was aimed at her.

Sesshomaru watched Hatori, unaware of the daydreams of his future wife as he stared at the blissfully ignorant Hatori play the string instrument skillfully with a peaceful smile on his lips.

He continued watching them; however, before they finished their number and realize he was here, he walked away, a gentle smile on his own mouth. He continued to ignore the nagging little voice in his mind that told him to take a huge sniff of the air, insisting that he smell the delicious and slightly odd scent that Hatori could not hide with his magic. He ignored it, refusing to even acknowledge the feminine tint in the minty fresh smell.

Hatori opened his eyes as the song ended, wondering why he felt so accomplished, and why his body was reacting so oddly to the strong, musky, alpha male scent that reached his nose.

He also refused to acknowledge the fact he knew that this alluring scent belonged to Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Fifteen fudging pages, and how many days to I get done? One! I cannot believe it. Almost twenty pages of nothing but a single day, from top to bottom! Oh, god. It seems that we've got at least two more chapters coming at us.**

**I didn't leave you guys handing this time, it seems. Thank the gods people! They gave me the inspiration to finish this so quickly! (Quickly meaning I finished in two days, if I count correctly, ignoring the days of total and complete lack of inspiration. I wrote seven pages one day, and five today.)**

**As you can see, this chapter held a bit of Hatori's past, and revealed a tiny bit of Sesshomaru's. I don't really know what happened to his mother, but I don't want the famous Inu no Taisho to cheat on his first wife with a human woman. Inu Yasha is about seventeen in demon terms, (one demon year is equal to ten human ones) Sesshomaru is twenty one in demon terms. You guys can do the math from there. **

**Sesshomaru explained a bit of the laws of the Demon Realm right in the beginning. It's the reason he cannot refuse the Southern Lord. Kind of sad how you can manipulate people by finding loopholes in laws. Well, that's also the reason Sesshomaru didn't kill Naraku right away. He may hate him, but demon laws state that he must always send a warning blow before the death stroke. If the enemy forces retreat, and are off your lands, you must leave them alone.**

**Luckily, for Naraku I guess, Higurashi palace is close to the border, so he got away quickly. Bah, I wanted to kill him, but I need him. Darn it.**

**Did you guys notice the similarities between what Inu Yasha told Hatori as a child, and what Sesshomaru said? As I revealed in an almost mocking manner, Hatori, as a child, fancied Sesshomaru, if not for his looks, then because of his skills. The memory of when Hatori fell in love, per say, with Sesshomaru flustered him, and thus, his reaction to those words. **

**Yes, Hatori's not wearing his armor, and Sesshomaru's got a strong nose. Shippo and Inu Yasha might not smell Hatori's tantalizing spearmint scent, but Sesshomaru can. Smells can be addicting, especially if you like the way it teases your senses. A bit of Hatori's feminine scent got away, and Sesshomaru liked the way it smelt. Oh-uh… **

**I don't know why I made him smell like spearmint. I thought about making him go for vanilla, strawberry, orange, pear, or lavender, but all of those were so girly… So, instead, I gave him a neutral smell that most like. Personally, I love spearmint. It smells great, tastes great, and the leaf feels funny. I almost gave him a vanilla scent, but I think a fresh, mint smell goes better with Hatori's free attitude.**

**Oh, and about what happened when Sesshomaru zoned out, you'll never know. It's for me to know, and you to never find out. **

**Yes, Jaken really does fear Sesshomaru's smile. I input some of his cold and distant self that everyone loves. The canon Jaken does fear Sesshomaru's smile above anything else. Truthfully, coming from such a man, so would I. But I love Sesshomaru too much, and would probably end up squealing like a fan girl and jumping on him. **

**I thought about having Sesshomaru kiss Hatori when he adjusted his mask, but then it would have looked wonderfully gay, which is not what I'm aiming for. And I thought about having Hatori stay angry at Sesshomaru, which he will later, but it seemed so boring when I got to that point. Ah, my will wasn't strong enough to keep them apart for long. XD**

**Whoops, Shippo didn't come out in this chapter. Dang it. I shall make an effort to insert him more than ten times in the next chapter! Huzzah!**

**Anyway, thanks to all of you! I'll try my hardest, once again, to get the next chapter up as soon as my schedule deems possible. **

**Thanks, to all of you, dear reviewers, viewers, and people who like me enough to add me to their favorites!**

**Special thanks to: **

badbunny1818, xXKillorbeKilledXx, DarkBunnii, LadyYome, Lady Kea, Blueberry Babe, cookiemonsterks, xXShadowedfateXx, ScorpieGal, Gothic Lust, Mayumi Crescent Moon, Reimei Hoshi, girlwholikestwilighttomuch, WhiteStarburst, QueenJitFace, sweetest angel, Sessholover28, inuyasha1818, hermonine, Sugar0o, krystalmaze, Dark Darianna Minamino, yuki kitsune **(thank you for the offer! If I need any help, I'll make sure to call you first. Your offer makes me feel wonderful, thank you for being willing to help me out. I don't like Gravitation much, but maybe one day I'll read your fiction. Thanks again for the offer and your review!)**, Sony Boy, Animelover 06, Kakurine IL, Anonyomous **(I'm sure you meant UPDATE, so thank you. I hope this is soon enough!)**, raiderette, Blackscarlet47, The Squabbit, Gothic Miko Princess, marquisha **(Is this soon enough? I do hope so! What's going to happen next? No clue. XD I'm trying my best to continue and soldier on as quickly as possible. Thank you very much for your review!)**, ImmortalSoull, Sesshomaru is Fluffy Evil, Shura Pirate, tempest **(I hope this was 'soon'. I'm glad you're liking it! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Thank you very much for your review!)**, Kassy **(Yeah, you do that. CAPSLOCK is quite fun! THANK YOU very much for reviewing!)**, kandy123654, love for the forest and moo... **(Yes ma'am! Thank you for your review!)**, Rain **(I did, didn't I! Thank you for being so patient with me. You're one of the few that doesn't point guns at me and demands an update. XD I'm just as curious as you, but I've got a vague idea of how it'll be now. The situation won't let it be as priceless as we all hope for it, but the shock of what's going on will hold the WTF reaction at bay for a while. Thank you so much for your constant reviews!)**, sessluver, darknessofmyheart, Sesshy's Princess Kagome, kpsesshylover, Lady Sann, and SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl.

**It seems ninety nine percent of the reviewers are asking for earlier updates. I can't really promise anything. My mind runs itself, and has its own way of thinking. I have a tendency to jump from obsession to obsession. You all got lucky, as did I, that I jumped back to Inu Yasha so soon. I can only promise to try my hardest, and try to keep my mind focused on Inu Yasha.**

**Thank you all, yet again, for being so kind to a beginner like me. I'm so very happy!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so! Here we are! Chapter eight, if my calculations are correct! He, he! I kind of just flung it in this chapter. I think random ideas just popped into my head while I was asleep. Either that or the devil took over my body and wrote this. **

**Um, yeah. This chapter is going to be more serious than usual, sorry about that, but it needs to be done. My writing is also a bit more refined, and less goofy, though I know you guys enjoy it, I had to take it up a notch for the next part.**

**Enjoy! Please fasten your seat belts; we're going through some mild turbulence! Hurricane Sesshomaru comin' through!**

**Chapter 8**

_Father… I am your weapon, your tool. I work for your praise and scarcely anything else. My superior, my father, my flesh and blood. As the second born, I shall do all you ask, heed your every command. My duty is your word; your word is my duty. Wounds, pain, emotions, the future… nothing else matters. I do all you say, I do nothing you forget to remember. I stand by your side; I please you and only you. _

_This one can be nothing but your tool, a tool that will cherish and follow your every order faithfully. I was prepared, conditioned, for a life in servitude. Serving you and only you is my only purpose in life. _

_No other will hold my will. No other will hold my mind. No other will hold my spirit. You, you, and only you, father. I have no ambition. I have no hope. I have no future. I have my beating heart on my bloody sleeve. All for you, and only you._

_I ignore my dying heart, I ignore my screaming body, I ignore it all. I have no emotions, no pain, no heart, because it all belongs to you. Just for you._

_I work for you, and no other. _

_No other…_

_**None at all…**_

**'.'**

Hatori hummed a little tune from his spot on the highest roof of the tallest tower in Sesshomaru's rather big palace. Watching clouds float by, humming incoherently, and relaxing had never really been his thing, but when Sango was busy, when Miroku was missing, when Shippo had disappeared, when Kohaku had stable-boy duties, when Kikyo was in the middle of training, and when Sesshomaru had shoved him outside for being a pest, he enjoyed the pastime.

Hands intertwined behind his head, he hoisted one leg up, letting it fall on his bent left knee, as if crossing his legs. His foot then proceeded to follow the beat of his own made up song, going totally out of whack as Hatori made all sorts of noises to 'compliment' the music.

Soon, he was singing, inserting noises in a hit-and-run manner. It sounded rather ridiculous, but the young man could care less. He then sat up, planting both feet on the ground, and beating them against the tiles. The song got its own rhythm, actually sounding professional instead of childish and made up.

Standing, he weaved to the beat of his own voice, using his knees, feet, and even his hands to mark the beat as he danced around the slippery roof. Moving with the ease of a master, Hatori whirled once, twice, thrice, then stopped, pulling and artistic pose as he slowed down. Still mumbling lyrics like a musical madman, Hatori continued to dance, his movement becoming bolder and bolder as he got used to the slippery footing of the roof.

Soon, he was even performing quite an aerial show, pulling off some stunts normal men wouldn't even dream of. And yet, for all the time he spent bouncing high in the air, he still managed to keep banging into a wall to stick to the same up-beat rhythm.

To any spectator, this would be quite a show.

Sesshomaru certainly thought so.

He'd been watching since the moment the young man hand crossed his legs, and let him tell you, it was one heck of a show. Hatori's spins and jumps and summersaults made everything around him seem surreal, like a never ending dream. One you never wanted to wake up from.

Sesshomaru had been making a beeline for Hatori all afternoon in hopes of asking for a spar. He'd had a bad day, him having to help his dazed wife-to-be's training. The moment his presence was no longer required, he'd instantly sprung out the door like a frightened cat, and scampered around with his nose in the air in search for the delicious smell of spearmint.

He'd found the tangy scent of armor instead, and had settled for that, dashing through the doors, and up the stairs of his observatory towers. He'd thought he'd find Hatori mindlessly tampering with his expensive scientific machines, and yet, he found him lying on his back, on the roof, humming a tune that quickly became a symphony all by itself.

Suddenly, as if it was sent by an evil deity who wanted to bring them together, Hatori's footing slipped, and he flew through the air, a confused and panicked expression on the face behind the mask. Instantly, Sesshomaru was out the window, swooping Hatori into his arms bridal style and landing perfectly on the windowsill, so that he himself didn't slip.

Hatori blushed lightly as he stared into the firm, clothed chest of his Lord. Sesshomaru tightened his grip, and glared down at Hatori, "You fool; you could have gotten yourself killed if I wasn't here!"

Hatori's anger flared immediately at the simple statement of this, and he ignored his fluttering heart that danced at the proximity they shared. "You're wrong; I would have been just fine!"

Sesshomaru did not back down, and turned a blind eye to the waves of anger and slight annoyance coming from the boy in his arms. "Don't tell me you would have been fine. You know very well that fall could have killed you in an instant," the harshness in his voice lashed out painfully, and Hatori winced, but refused to acknowledge the fact that Sesshomaru was correct and he was wrong.

"Would not!" he replied rather childishly, "I know how to handle myself, and I know my own limitations! You would have survived the fall, and so would I!"

The Lord's shoulders shook slightly, and Hatori would have given in had it not been for what he was about to say, "I'm a demon, I'm perfectly capable of such, but… **you're human**!"

The silence was as heavy as Sesshomaru's castle and as painful as a hundred lashings. Hatori could only stare at Sesshomaru with wide, horrified eyes as the Lord looked down at him with cold rage. Before, his warm golden eyes had shown worry, but now, he'd hidden it behind a blizzard of cold logic and reason.

Hatori wretched himself from the warm protection of those pale arms, and staggered into the room through the window, leaning against the wall.

"I am aren't I? I must have forgotten that little detail. Forgive me," he said, voice empty and devoid of any emotion. Sesshomaru ignored the painful pang in his chest, a hand coming up to cover his heart, and turned away.

"Yes, you're dismissed," he said tonelessly, looking out the window and clasping his hands behind his back to stop them from shaking.

Hatori's head snapped up, tears welling in his eyes. Out of all the responses Sesshomaru could have thought up, he'd chosen the last and the worst. Though Sesshomaru was, indeed, his superior, they'd never acted as servant and Lord after the first day. And that type of dismissal was the coldest there could be in any kind relationship.

Hatori, though rigid, hurt, and frozen on the inside, bowed, skillfully concealing his emotions for once. "Hai, tono," he said monotonously. He stepped back, still bowing, and walked backwards out the door, like a proper servant should.

Sesshomaru winced at his tone, and at the coldness in not even saying his name, but remained where he was, staring out the window. This should not be happening, he'd come up here for fun, not to make Hatori mad at him. However, this should have been done long ago.

He covered his face with his hands, sighing into them, he should have stopped this long before it came this far…

Hatori, once he shut the door, turned and walked away, looking up at the ceiling as he tiptoed his way down the stairs. It was better this way, much better. Really, it wouldn't have gone better if he had planned it.

Sesshomaru had already declared his love for Kikyo, and, being who he was, he had no right to get between them. He was a soldier, a man… no, he wasn't even that, he was a level lower. He was someone who should have never been born, someone who deceived and lied almost every day. Not only did he have no right, he wasn't even worth getting there. A woman disguising herself as a man, a liar of all liars. Maybe it would be better if he asked for leave.

Once his sister would marry Sesshomaru, he would have to bunk in with the rest of the army, since Sesshomaru's own personal guard would also protect his sister, he would no longer be needed. The discovery of his gender would be undeniable, he would be slain before everyone, and his father would be shamed, probably stripped of his title and riches for his crime.

Hatori's eyes flashed, and the conditioning he had as a child came back, taking over his mind and body.

_No… _

Nodding to himself, he knew what to do. He'd take his leave and go back to his master. There, he would receive any punishment the master thought well enough for trash like him. No one would be able to link his death to his master. No one would be able to taint his master's name.

_No… don't…_

He would protect his father's name at all costs. His personal opinion, the opinion of trash like him, mattered not. His heart was something that didn't deserve to beat, or to feel.

_No… don't lock me away…_

His duty came before anything else. Nothing, nothing was above that. None other could dictate his actions, none other than his master. He'd been foolish during his stay. Being away from his proper master had screwed with his mind; it had given him an opinion.

No, no, no.

Someone like him only followed, he did not lead. He had been foolish… he'd fallen for something out of his reach. He'd been beyond foolish, and it almost cost him his master's approval.

_No… don't lock me away again…_

Hatori reached the end of the stairs and pushed the door to the outside open, stepping out robotically. Normally, he would have sighed and enjoyed the afternoon breeze, he would have stood there and thought thoughtless things, and he would have foolishly looked up in hopes of meeting those beautiful, golden eyes of his Lord.

But no, he would not be foolish, he would not be tempted, he could not afford to. No, he would march straight to his room to change, and he would not look back over his shoulder to glance at what he'd left behind and thrown away.

_No… _she whispered; _don't lock me away again… please…_

_**No…**_

**'.'**

Sesshomaru stared at Hatori's retreating back, but turned away quickly. Had he continued gazing at the one person who had crawled under his skin, he would have been tempted to jump out the window and gather him into his arms. To keep him close and whisper sweet nothings into his ear that he couldn't possibly mean.

He would not allow himself to turn back; he would not allow himself to be foolish. This should been cleared long ago, and that was the only way.

He would lock his heart away again, it couldn't be helped. His dreams, his lands, his future, he would not allow a silly fancy to get in the way of it all. No human would tear his dreams to shreds, even if his heart was torn to minuscule pieces in the process.

_No… please…_

But perhaps he really should have looked back. Because then, he would have seen the disgraceful thing he'd done. Because maybe, just maybe, he would have seen that something was horribly, terribly wrong.

**'.'**

Hatori walked into his room, dodging rushing servants, wheeling tables, and one or other odd creature. Making a beeline for his room, he wretched open the door, surprising Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, who had been waiting for him to come back.

Sango got up and ran towards him, shouting about Shippo, and how the child was in pain. Hatori stared at her, not registering a single word, too wrapped up in his thoughts. Sango stopped talking, recognizing the state she'd seen him in often enough.

_Dear Gods, don't let him…_

Sango reached forward and ripped off the mask, watching in open horror as tears spilled from those lifeless eyes which had once held so much life, it had been annoying.

_If someone, anyone can hear me…_

Now, as she watched his chained heart release its last screams of emotion in those tears, her own heart fell apart.

_If any deity can listen to me… please don't…_

Now was the time she really wished he wouldn't do this. Already, she missed his once annoying manner. A manner that would probably never be seen again.

_Please… don't let him…_

Miroku was by Sango's side as she screamed, holding her head in her hands. Shippo ignored the tight pain in his chest and looked up at the one whom he had thoughtlessly declared his parent and understood what he felt. So this…

This was what that felt like…

_Please… don't let him lock his heart away…_

_**Again…**_

**'.'**

The next few days passed in a slow, torturous manner for all.

Kikyo devoted herself to her studies, feeling slightly uneasy, but she knew not what to make of it. She was unsure as to why Hatori seemed to have been glued to her side, following her around with a sudden heart that he hadn't possessed since their youth, during the breaking training their father had submitted him to. For some reason, Kikyo couldn't bear to see him like this, but held her tongue. She had enough problems of her own at the moment, and worrying for someone else seemed pointless.

As mentioned, Hatori fit into his body guard duty a little too well. He was quiet, poised, and deadly. A living, breathing danger that was just waiting to slash any attackers to shreds. His entire body spoke of a restrained threat to any who dared to come close to his sister, much less try to injure her. An example had been made out of one of the servants, cruelly slain by Hatori when he attempted to lunge at Kikyo during lunch time.

Sesshomaru, though unsettled by the sudden show of cold blood running through Hatori's veins, said nothing, opting simply for announcing that his wife-to-be was not to be touched, or he would remove that hand by the wrist.

There was some unrest among the servants who refused to abide by the fact that their new mistress was going to be human, and that their Lord was stooping to such a level. They had never known the contest was serious until the silver-haired male announced his engagement. However, when the human male called Hatori had mercilessly killed one of their brethren, and the Lord had simply told them he would not tolerate violence or hatred toward his Lady, the house quieted down.

There were still some who wished a terrible death to the vile human wench, but none of them acted on their thoughts or desires, fearing the young man that was stuck by the waits to her and his large sword that moved far too quickly for it to be possible.

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and even Shippo grew distant, hanging together more often; their whispers low enough so that they could not be understood, but loud enough to be heard. As if by instinct, Inu Yasha and Koga, who had become good friends with them, stayed away, fearing their hollow eyes and angry voices.

Sesshomaru himself cut off all ties to the world, locking himself in his study and returning to his duties as Lord with a vengeance that even him most annoying advisor had to admire. His once icy, sheltered heart grew colder, and now he even regarded the woman who was going to be wedded to him in less than six days with the same calculating feelings as he did everyone else.

Sesshomaru avoided Hatori at all costs, and if it wasn't for the fact that Hatori wasn't exactly sane in mind, his heart would have clenched painfully in its cage from within his body. Because of this sudden need to veer off from anywhere he sensed Hatori, Sesshomaru never noticed that Hatori's relaxed, playful poise was gone, replaced by the rigid posture of someone who had been broken via torture in their youth.

This kept going for the two days they remained at the palace, but at last, on the evening of the third day, all of the reluctant parties, with the exception of Hatori, who was lost within his duties, headed for the untimely reunion that was the packing of their things upon their horses.

They were all ready by dawn, mounting upon their loyal steeds efficiently as they made their way out of the gate, saluted by the two wolf-demon gate keepers. Anko, though usually tame beneath Hatori's firm grip, was jittery; almost hysterical until Hatori himself pushed her down forcefully, glaring into her frightened eyes.

"Hush, beast," his hands came up to cup her snout gently, "I'm fine." The horse seemed almost skeptical, but calmed down as Hatori got on her again, kicking her into a canter to catch up with everyone else.

When Hatori finally caught up, Sesshomaru could not stop his eyes from following the younger male. This meeting, he knew, was unavoidable, but within, his heart grew deep cracks. Whether by choice or not, he couldn't help watching Hatori from his peripheral vision. It was like Hatori was a magnet and his eyes a strong iron, attracted no matter what it thought.

He did not know why, but even though his heart was safely locked away, he couldn't help the feeling of unease over taking him a little and forming butterflies in his stomach. Butterflies caused by the sudden need to know if everything was okay, hence the eye-stalking.

His thoughts were interrupted as Koga and Inu Yasha broke into hearty barks of laughter, obviously enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru scowled slightly, and promptly demanded they share whatever they found oh-so funny with the rest of the class. The other two giggled amongst themselves, and even Kikyo was leaning forward in question.

"Your eyebrows are funny, Sesshomaru!" they declared, laughing hysterically when one of the said eyebrows twitched in annoyance. The rest of the crew glared at them, suddenly focusing the tension that had gathered during the three days past at them. They only guffawed harder, shaking with unbreakable fits.

"Someone's water supply had been spiked," Sango murmured, her old sarcasm returning if only for a moment.

Beside her, Miroku chuckled, "This will be an interesting voyage should that be true."

Behind the two, Kohaku leaned against his mount's neck with a magnificent snort, to which his mount seemed to huff in agreement with his master, "I seriously doubt that."

Sesshomaru sighed, but didn't dare move his eyes from the roads as his companions chattered with renewed vigor, as if the past three days were long gone and forgotten. Even Kikyo joined the fray, laughing uproariously as Inu Yasha and Koga sang drunkenly, and when they were told they were drunk, they answered simultaneously, one hand up in the air.

"We swear to drunk we're not God."

The crew as whole laughed, with the exception of two. Sesshomaru glanced at Hatori again, feeling his unease prickling again. Usually, Hatori would have butted in with a witty quip that would have sent everyone into an interminable fit of giggles. Instead, the dark haired youth remained stoic, head tilted slightly to the side as he watched his sister like a falcon.

_A falcon with a broken wing is a falcon with no purpose._

Sesshomaru blinked, internally shaking his head. Where had that come from? He gave another sigh, and turned his full attention back to the road, senses on high alert. Just because the demons of his castle had settled down quickly didn't mean those he could not properly punish were happy with the outlook of a human mistress either. He could not relax, he told himself, not now.

Hatori himself was as rigid as a board, one hand on the reins the other on the handle of the bow in his hands. A quiver rested on his left hip, bumping rhythmically against his horse, the large amount of arrows crashing against one another harshly. His enormous sword sat regally upon his back, handle over his right shoulder. The smaller, more compact sword rested on his right hip, tight against his leg. His armor was shiny and smelt of oil, the tangy metal warning off any opposing forces. The opening on his arm showed off his tattoo, also a very clear reminder of who anyone who approached them was dealing with. Hatori looked deadly and ready to kill, and after what Sesshomaru had witnessed, he was willing to bet Hatori wouldn't hesitate to pierce, purify, or hack anyone who got in his way.

Sesshomaru banished that train of thought; fearful of what Hatori would think when he publically slew his sister for committing a crime she did not know existed. His heart clenched, but surrounded in its prison, the feeling of dread froze before reaching the rest of his cold body.

Hatori stiffened slightly; power spiking in warning when Inu Yasha went too close to Kikyo for his tastes. The threat was almost tangible, palpable, and even Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku straightened slightly, alert.

The half-demon, though his system was ruled by the alcohol in it, recoiled; kicking his horse back to Koga's side when he recognized the danger he'd been threatened with before. Kikyo glared at her brother but did not bother to say anything when Hatori's energy dropped back down. It seemed that as long as Inu Yasha kept his distance, the man could keep his life.

Shippo, from his place in front of Hatori, snorted in disdain at them. He leaned back, sighing as he felt for the warmth he had missed since his mother had died. Hatori said nothing, and let him fall asleep against him.

Sesshomaru laughed coldly, amused at how Inu Yasha's survival instincts were way above his superficial needs, meaning, the need of his balls. If you were dead, there was no point in worrying about them, right? The Lord swore to remind Inu Yasha of this situation for years to come.

The sun above them rose, shining brightly. Koga squinted up at it, the effects of the alcohol washing off of him like they had never been there, though he hiccupped in mid-sentence. "It's almost noon, My Lord."

Inu Yasha nodded, but groaned at the movement as it upset his internal balance, the world spinning. The wolf beside him laughed loudly, and was promptly smacked upon the head for all his troubles. Thus, the half dog and wolf began to bicker, their voices loud and annoyed. At the head of the troop, Sesshomaru maintained an expression of 'I do not know them' perfectly.

The humans watched this fight along with Sesshomaru's aloof face with interest, observing the fight in a way that is much like the way one would watch a ping pong match, heads whirling from one person to the other as they batted insults not worthy of naïve three year olds. Their words were slurred and unrefined, but hilarious none the less as they tried and failed to swipe at one another physically, almost falling off of their horses in the process.

Their mounts snorted, and with a determined huff, trotted away from one another, walking under a tree deliberately as their riders rolled off of them and landed on the ground with a groan. Both men stood up uneasily, hands outstretched as they tried to make sense of the world that wouldn't stop spinning.

Leaning over, Miroku whispered to his mates, "Next time, give me some of what they're drinking!"

Sango moaned as she left behind two laughing children and passed by two men who hiccupped from the spots where they had fallen right back on their ass.

**'.'**

The evening at camp was a peaceful one, now that the two now heavily hung-over demons had broken the ice in mid afternoon. They did not stop at a luxurious inn like they had planned; instead, since they had covered more ground than planned, they stopped more than twenty leagues away from their original rest stop.

Since they were so far ahead, Inu Yasha and Koga deemed it an amazing accomplishment and broke out some expensive sake, much to Sesshomaru's obvious displeasure.

Though Sango prohibited Kohaku from even taking a small sip of the potent alcohol, she and Miroku had no problem in integrating with Kikyo and the two guards, drunkenly singing and joining the festivities.

Kohaku and Shippo sighed, snuggling against the fluffy chest of their stoic companion. Hatori didn't seem to mind, and simply listened to them complain about how adults had all the fun.

Sesshomaru also sat to the side, watching the so called party with smidge of contempt. He disliked the noise they were so carelessly making and had half a mind to slit all of their throats. He sighed, shaking his head in something akin to disappointment at his brother and general. They might be some of the best fighters in his army, but they had no tack or strategy. Especially when drunk.

He blinked, thinking better of it. Even when sober they had no brains, the alcohol just made them more open about their defects. He shook his head again, putting it into his tired hands. Behind him, his horse gave a regal snort, as if telling him that having those two with them was a waste of time.

The Lord felt almost inclined to agree, but when Koga fell face first into the mud puddle Inu Yasha had pushed him into, he couldn't stop the chuckle that erupted from his mouth. Perhaps their stupidity could be accounted for as free entertainment. It was no wonder he had no jester in his court, with these two, having one would be a waste of good money.

Behind him, his horse began looking around uneasily, snorting softly in panic. Hatori stood, gesturing for Kohaku and Shippo to go to bed. Both went obediently, grinning as they told Hatori to sing them a lullaby. The young soldier nodded, telling them he'd go get something before coming back and singing them a bed time song.

As Hatori disappeared into the foliage, Sesshomaru blinked, golden eyes droopy. Being alert all of the time was tiring. Perhaps… if he dozed for a moment, just a moment, he could rest his overworked body, letting it recharge.

Hatori gripped Sesshomaru's horse's muzzle, holding him down. He shushed him gently, dead eyes watching the creature calm down slightly under the caring treatment. "Tell me, Aslan, what's wrong?" he whispered the name of the large, demon war horse, who stopped being so nervous when he heard it being said almost lovingly.

The large, black eyes of the humongous war horse swept up to look at Hatori, then, it shook its great head, giving a long whinny. It began to look around, as if searching for prying eyes and iron threats. Hatori caught on to the message, stormy eyes narrowing as he glared into the trees.

"Whoever is watching us better be careful, because I will slay them on the spot personally for threatening the life of my sister," the young man swore, patting Aslan's head softly. The creature gave a low purr, dark eyes agreeing whole heartedly with the youth. Threats toward the Lady were threats to the Lord, and this loyal beast would do anything to protect the charge trusted to him. No metal sword or eyes would ever lie upon his Lord.

**'.'**

Hatori came back quickly, gathering both eager young boys into his lap, he started to sing for them, mask askew and out of the way.

Everyone stopped their screaming instantly, listening to the quiet voice of the man that had refused to speak all day, despite everyone's best efforts. In his sleepy state, Sesshomaru cracked one eye open, watching the young man cradle the children ever so gently with a blurry vision.

_Listen to the battle cries of the soldiers…_

Kohaku and Shippo snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth that Hatori's body radiated for them. The fire was too far, and the night was cold. The arms of the icy young man rested lovingly upon them, and even though the afterglow of the fading embers were too dark to frighten away a mouse, they felt safe, like nothing, not even a demon of Sesshomaru's caliber, could harm them.

_Strong arms open the doors to victory…_

The horses leaned in closer, huffing happily as they listened to the alluring lullaby of the youth. His song was clear in the quiet of night, and his voice, though soft, was strong, like the arms of the men who defended the Lord's borders against the restless attacks of the opposing forces.

_Drinking the sweet wine and watching the glint of your triumphant sword…_

Sango and Miroku sighed heavily, humming softly along with the song that was well known to all of Hiten's soldiers, a typical lullaby sung by women to exhausted warriors when they returned with a bloody sword and a heavy heart.

_I prefer to heal my heart. Let us raise your sword and sing your praises…_

The song was like the ringing of bells in the wind: tiny, musical, and sweet. Sesshomary's sleepy gaze blurred gain, and his head fell, resting heavily on his chest. Inu Yasha and Koga came to sit beside him, both opting similar poses as they began to fall asleep. Sesshomaru didn't even budge when their heads came to rest upon his shoulders; instead, he simply dozed on, listening to the gentle singing of the young man.

_Come home to sleep, beloved soldiers, for victory is ours…_

The children in his lap gave a small breath of content, listening closely to the soothing melody and leaning into the caring touch of the man who held them so tightly. Hatori mindlessly ran a hand though their hair rhythmically, long, feminine nails scraping their skull and making them shiver, flashing them the sweet promise of sleep within a safe place.

_Heal your hearts, heal your souls, and come to bed…_

Sango and Miroku stood to sit beside Hatori, who ignored them. They kept humming, both in tune and adding a bit of spice to the sweet song. They didn't seem to mind Hatori's cold shoulder treatment, in fact, to everyone else, it seemed like they had gone through this before.

_No more blood tonight, no nightmares in your head…_

Kikyo also came to sit close, listening to the song she had only vaguely heard once or twice. She had heard her mother sing it once to her father, and her younger brother had sung it to Hatori two times in the past, but she had never bothered to learn it or listen to the lyrics.

_Rest well, my loving soldier, for tomorrow, we must ride…_

Sango stood, Miroku only one second behind her, and proceeded to take out her night gear, preparing her clothes and bedding. Since they were sleeping out in the open, she and Miroku chose a comfortable looking tree close to their mounts, gathered a bed of leaves, and went to change behind some under bush. The rustles they made by accident barely even got Inu Yasha to mutter softly in his sleep.

_Ride into the sun rise, and protect the lands…_

Hatori paid no mind to anything around him and simply kept singing, totally unconcerned as his sister scooted close to listen to the words of the song properly.

_Of the women and men, who built our treasured home…_

Deeming the children in his lap were gone far enough into dream land, but not so far they wouldn't react if he spoke to them, he carried them to their proper beds, laying them down gently, so not to jar their sleep, whispering a soft good night. The ground was comfy and smelt of fresh rain, so neither even batted and eye lash and simply cuddled with one another, gathering the blanket placed on them and snuggling into it, muttering a good night in reply.

Hatori himself readied his own bed, watching from the corner of his eye as Sango and Miroku emerged from the bushes and lay down on their make-shift bed. He gestured for Kikyo to follow him as he made a clear space big enough for the both of them and offered his last blanket. His older sister accepted it without complain and simply accommodated herself upon the ground, curling into a small ball to concentrate her body heat and keep warm.

Hatori slipped in beside her, offering his warmth silently. Kikyo accepted immediately, wrapping her long arms around his shoulders and pulling him close. She closed her eyes in vain hope, listening as Hatori uttered the last part of the song softly into her ear.

_Sleep tight, my love, I'll miss you in the morning._

**'.'**

Sesshomaru awoke suddenly, feeling the whispering wind against his heated skin; he sat up, alert and slightly disoriented. He had slept? He had fallen into a deep sleep when he was supposed to be the one of guard duty.

Hearing two groans, he looked down to find both Inu Yasha and Koga sprawled onto his lap, sleeping quite comfortably against one another. Instantly, he shook them off, disgusted by the fact they had gotten so close to him and he hadn't even budged or noticed. He growled in annoyance and scanned his surroundings.

It appeared it was still well before sunrise, if the absolute darkness was any indicator. The fire was slit crackling, but because it looked hardly tended to, it meant he must have dozed off for at least two hours. He began to look at his companions, ignoring the two sleeping idiots now snoring on the ground.

The first two he spotted were Miroku and Sango, who slept soundly back to back. They lay against a large tree, snoozing quite comfortably against it.

Next he saw Kohaku and Shippo, asleep beneath a tangled blanket, the little fox demon burrowed against Kohaku's wide chest. Both were in deep sleep, if Shippo's lack of reaction to the noise the two demons beside him made had anything to show for it. It seemed Hatori worked wonders with the baby fox if he was willing to sleep close to the two most rambunctious demons in Sesshomaru's land when he usually detested any noise when in bed.

Then, his eyes landed on Hatori. Whether he was asleep or not, Sesshomaru could not tell, but the youth was leaning against a tree, mask in place and face turned upright as he watched the stars. In his arms lay Kikyo, looking quite content in his grasp. A blanket was sprawled around her legs, winding round like a pleased kitten. The woman was obviously fast asleep against his chest, using her younger brother as a pillow.

The masked face came down from its viewing of the heavens, and a deep voice spoke to him, "Finally awake, tono?" So it seemed Hatori had stayed awake after all. Sesshomaru ignored the prick of guilt seeping into him. He, a demon who did not need to sleep much, had slept like a log while Hatori, a human who very much needed his rest, had stayed up watching. Sure, it had only been for a few hours, but that wasn't enough to cool down the need to apologize.

Sesshomaru nodded, cracking his neck sleepily. "Were you awake for guard duties?"

Hatori looked back up at the sky, bringing his sister slightly closer to him in a protective manner that had Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow, "Yes, but there have been no signs of attack. I am grateful for that, but I fear it is too quiet for my liking," instantly, Sesshomaru turned to look back at him as he straightened his clothes, apologies forgotten, "I was sure I felt someone watching us, and this does not bode well."

Sesshomaru instantly understood. Everyone but Hatori had been asleep, and even though he was wide awake, Hatori would have been powerless to stop an attack if it came without warning and too quickly. With his sister in his arms, Hatori presented no threat unless he could use a bow with only his teeth and feet. A sword would be useless, because that would just put his sister in danger…

In other words, though Hatori had stayed up to watch, he had been practically harmless. Whoever was watching them, if anyone was watching them and wished to destroy them, they had just missed a good opportunity. Most would have been relieved by such a thought, but it only made Sesshomaru shiver.

This meant whoever was watching them wanted then all awake, this meant whoever was watching them wanted for all of them to be armed, this meant that whoever was watching them wanted to delight in torturing every single one of them and humiliating them in battle.

Hatori nodded to him, and lay down, bringing his sister along. He burrowed deep into the covers, using one arm as a pillow, while the other rested on Kikyo's back as she snuggled into his chest.

Hatori's armor sat close by, reflecting the place moonlight wonderfully as it reached its zenith. Sesshomaru jumped up to the tree behind Hatori's bed, sitting down on a thick branch. He was careful not to bother the tree, for if he did, leafs and chunks of tree would fall upon Hatori… err… his beautiful, future wife, and he could not let that happen.

He sighed, shaking his head and turning back to his earlier thoughts. Whoever was watching them was dangerous. Just as Hatori had said, this did not bode well.

The trees rustled in response, shaking ominously with the cold breeze.

* * *

**Finally done! A tiny bit shorter than anticipated because, well, I didn't want to reveal too much. Compared to my earlier chapter, about four days passed in this one, and I only managed to write about fifteen or so pages. Ironic, really.**

**Well, I'm trying to cut back on writing too long author's notes, so I tried to explain my amazingly cryptic and confusing writing to my best ability. **

**I think we can all agree I failed.**

**I am amazed at the support I received from everyone out there. I think I received more reviews for my Author's Note than for earlier chapters. Makes me want to laugh and cry at the same time. You all supported me and called out to me so… I don't know how to describe it, but I think I died and went to heaven. I seriously could not ask for more.**

**Isn't that a song? Hm… Edwin McCain, I think. **

**Anyway, thank you all so much! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

Jaddasroots, gReEnTeNsHi, angelapage, Mizuki Assasin of the Mist, Shura Pirate, Yuuka (**Yeah, I love you too! And seriously, I couldn't wait either**), Seekeblue, Wick3d Ang3l (**I did fall off, my sister pushed me. Isn't she evil? Thank you for being so patient, it makes my heart soar!**), cookiemonsterks, and OtakuAnime131.

**Thank you all so much even though the last chapter wasn't even the proper one. You guys are the ones that truly matter.**

_**By the way, the song that Hatori sang was inspired by the manga Red River. It was amazing I found such lyrics, to which I added my own twist, but it originally belongs to them. **_


	10. Chapter 9

**The Mating Ball**

**This was meant to be the last chapter, but at the request of a fan, I decided to publish the half that was done and proof-read. Therefore cutting the last chapter into two sections. In other words, there is one more chapter left (roughly the same size) plus the epilogue.**

**Chapter 9  
Stay with me**

The morning breeze was soothing to his hot face. Sesshomaru took a deep breath of fresh air with his nose, letting it go through his mouth as he tried to stabilize the wild beating of his heart. He stabbed his swords into the ground, leaning against a firm tree for support.

The night had been cool, but no new danger had popped up and the Western Lord had decided to pass the time fencing with an imaginary enemy. The training he'd been put through as a child had been tough, and as he went through it again, he noticed his skills were lacking. Apparently sitting behind a desk pushing papers did make you lose your edge.

The slight change was hardly noticeable, but in life of death situations it could be potentially dangerous. Hatori's warning last night had left him uneasy and paranoid. In an effort to work it off, he'd pushed himself too hard, but he was pleased with the results. The fraction of a second of tardiness in his form had been keenly destroyed and now he was back to tip-top shape (he secretly hoped).

Being able to slice a tree in ten places in less than half a second did that to your ego.

Someone grumbled, and Hatori suddenly sat up with a scream, shoving his sister straight off of him as he scrambled for air, "Squid dango dipped in eel sauce!"

Sesshomaru fell from his spot against the tree, shocked speechless at the sudden yell. Hatori mumbled incoherently behind his mask and flopped back down onto his back with an "oof", much like an old dog. Almost like she was used to it, Kikyo blindly crawled back to curl herself against her brother whilst dragging the blanket back onto them.

That action looked far more practiced than the horrid plays he was submitted to watch by his advisors every year at the Spring Solstice. The Lord stared at them, surprised out of his wits for no apparent reason. He'd never known anyone who did what Hatori had just done and he was glad for it. Having someone sit up suddenly, hurling out nonsense from their mouths and scaring the shit out of everyone around them wasn't something he really wanted to look forward to in the morning... or at any other time of the day, for that matter.

He gave a tired sigh, picked up his swords and stumbled to his earlier post close to his horse, shaking legs trembling so hard they were almost unable to hold him up. _Damn,_ he though wearily, even his mind on slow motion as he fell to the ground slowly. _I may have pushed myself too far…_

All conscious thought disappeared even as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Sesshomaru blinked, trying to sort out which way was up and which way was down while attempting not to get dizzy with the effort. A face hovered above him, but his spinning mind distorted the image of a sun kissed face and electric blue-gray eyes as frozen as the Arctic winters.

He blinked again, trying to decode the mosaic image before his eyes. The mist over his eyes lifted and he stared into the porcelain face of a red and white fox mask. The paint was as unreadable as always as Hatori backed away, giving him room to see. A "He's awake!" was hollered, and suddenly his vision swam as three people rushed to his side.

Shippo, Inu Yasha, and Koga had never looked so hideously distorted… he paused that thought. Come to think of it; Inu Yasha and Koga were **always **hideous, they were just never so close he could feel it. Shippo was just young; he'd grow out of it, the Lord was sure.

"Hey, Sesshomaru-sama!" The little fox exclaimed, shoving his chubby, childish face so close, the poor Lord felt suffocated by his own air. "We were worried you wouldn't wake up!"

"Yeah," Inu Yasha's ugly mug butted into the picture, shoving the child away, "not even when Koga farted in your face did you wake up!" he joked, elbowing the stinking wolf in the ribs. The grinning horrendous monster was shoved away and replaced by a more feral, if not more disgusting, face.

Koga snorted, "Oh please, like you didn't!" the wolf then turned to him, but stopped speaking when he saw how far Sesshomaru's lip had curled back. Apparently, their Lord was **not **happy being surrounded by morons and their gibberish (Sesshomaru would never admit he had not understood a single word they had said).

"**Get back**," a low growl reverberated from a strong chest, and Koga gulped audibly at the threatening sound. He chuckled nervously, and doing as he had been told, leaned back to give Sesshomaru room to sit up and breathe properly. Though the Lord's vision blurred as he tried to move, he steadied his breath and cleared it with expert control over his body.

"What time is it?" was his first question, and both men of his army lowered the shoulders they had raised to take the blows he usually gave without hesitation.

They thought about asking him why he wasn't going to grill them and have them for lunch, but then again, some things were better left unsaid. "It's about nine or so in the morning, why?"

Sesshomaru hissed in distaste, not at all pleased with the fact that he had slept for more than five hours. The sun hadn't even shown signs of rising when he had practically dropped dead, and the once cool night was heating up thanks to the sun's constant presence. For the second time, he had slept like a log when those around him needed protection. What in the world was wrong with him?

He then noticed that while the sun was present, two very important people were missing. "Where's Hatori and Kikyo-hime?"

Inu Yasha frowned at how carelessly Sesshomaru said his betrothed's name, but knew it couldn't be helped. The man was an ice-cube, period. He had the sexual and emotional capacity of a fried potato; the guy was impossible to woo. The interesting part was how intimately he spoke of Hatori, having removed the –san from his name. Fishy, fishy…

"Um, Kikyo-sama declared that she felt extremely unclean, and decided to go for a wash. Hatori-san just silently followed her, but not without shooting instructions at us to take care of you, since your fever had yet to go down." Koga responded for the thoughtful half-breed, wondering why Inu Yasha hadn't answered and why he looked so… intelligent. It was remarkably freaky and he subtly rubbed the spooked goose bumps on his flesh.

At this, Sesshomaru blinked, feeling his own forehead. "Fever?"

Inu Yasha nodded, finally snapping out of whatever epiphany he had in that moment of rare coherent thought of slight intelligence. "Yeah, you were burning up! Hatori said you pushed yourself too hard, leaving your body vulnerable. Your body fought back against whatever had infected you for a while, but when you left yourself so exhausted it raised its temperature to try to kill it and almost killed **you** in the process, instead. Apparently you've been sick for a while, Sesshomaru."

Their Lord looked incredulous as he scanned himself in disbelief, dismissing Inu Yasha's disrespect. He had been sick? Impossible… but not without actually making some sense, a sort of explanation to his previous tiredness and the fact that he had actually slept for such a long time when demons were practically strangers to such a human pastime. "Did he say anything else?"

His brother pondered over it, but Koga beat him to it. "Yeah. He told you to take it easy, drink some fluids, and to be careful. That whatever you had wasn't natural… or something along those lines." The wolf demon shrugged, not recognizing the importance that one statement held when said to someone of Sesshomaru's caliber.

Instantly, Sesshomaru grew wary, reminded of what Hatori had said the night before. "Men, get ready and pack your things. We need to move as fast and as inconspicuously as possible." At Koga's hopelessly forlorn face, Sesshomaru's expression turned to one of annoyance. "Get your asses moving, we're going to try to stay hidden and move as quickly as we can. MOVE IT!" He yelled crassly, for the first time showing a bit of panic as Kikyo's companions and Shippo looked up from their breakfast. "We'll run-down our horses if we have to, but we need to move, **now**!"

"No need to hurry so much, tono," a calm, collected voice said, contradicting with Sesshomaru's urgency. Everyone turned to face Hatori, who opened the way through the tree branches for Kikyo to pass through unscathed. "Panicking is the worst reaction you could have, tono; you'll only fall into the enemy's trap. Sacrificing our horses for a two day run that will get us nowhere is only signing our death warrants."

The young Lord felt the jab hidden in that monotonous voice of reason that sounded far too sane for its own good. "And what, exactly, do you think we should do then, soldier? Wait for the trap? We may as well be sitting ducks for an unknown creature that could very well be more dangerous than anything any of us have ever faced." Hatori ignored him momentarily, turning to his elder sibling when she signaled to her hair. He quietly knelt down behind her, running his fingers through the damp, silken strands.

"No," Hatori said as he braided Kikyo's hair, gentle hands working on an intricate style that started from her bangs to pull back every dark lock that Kikyo had. "But running around like headless chickens isn't much of a plan, either. The spell that plagued your health is gone, I made sure of that. And to avoid being cursed by the same dark priestess, I sent it back full force through the connection she had created in order to get to you. Having seen her strength, I know she'll be busy with her own spell for at least a month, tono. You can relax about that.

"As for the unknown creature we are facing," Hatori continued, still braiding his sister's hair, "do you really think a strong being of amazing fighting strength would go through the trouble of hiring a dark priestess in order to weaken you? No, I think not. Such strategies are performed by being of great cunning, but low fighting prowess. Now, with you on your way to full recovery within a few hours and his dark priestess incapacitated, you will find our opponent will not be so forthcoming in his next attack."

Inu Yasha stared at Sango and Miroku when their gazes snapped away from their food to stare incredulously at Hatori, who ignored them as he kept working on his elder sibling's silky hair. Sango looked slightly hopeful while Miroku smiled a little, as if glad to hear Hatori's usual humor laced within his emotionless voice. Instantly, the half-breed grew curious, wondering if Hatori's sudden coldness had something to do with what he just saw.

Kohaku was watching Inu Yasha, feeling a little bit paranoid as the dog demon's eyes shone with another rare glint of intelligence. _Damn it…_

He threw a rock at Inu Yasha's head, instantly scrambling his thoughts, and everything else, as he turned to snarl at the young human boy. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

The young boy snorted, knowing exactly what to do to get Inu Yasha's nose off of Hatori's scent with ease. He knew his sister well and, by the time she was done with Inu Yasha, the guy wouldn't even be able to recall his own name, much less what he had been pondering over just a couple of seconds ago. "Stop staring at my sister's boobs, you perverted ass." Though it pained him to say it, he knew what he had to do.

In an instant, a pair of flashing female eyes turned to him along with murderous intent from the normally calm monk. "**What**?" Three voices asked, sounding ominous as three humans hissed at him. Kikyo looked positively livid, Sango was picking up her large bone boomerang, and Miroku was twirling his staff with an eerie stillness that made the poor half-breed sweat.

Hatori ignored the killer intent that began to sizzle in the camp and finished his sister's hairstyle with the ease of long practice. He nodded toward Kikyo, who was busily thinking of ways to dismember and get rid of Inu Yasha's body once she was done beating him to a pulp with a stick. Or perhaps she could cut him to pieces and bang him on the head with the same object. Hatori's enormous sword looked like a magnificent choice for that activity, she decided, and dismissed her brother from her hair. Momentarily distracted, she marveled at how he'd done up her hair, but soon forgot it as Inu Yasha stammered an apology that held more panic than conviction.

Kikyo went for Hatori's humongous sword, trying and failing to lift it off the ground. A gloved hand landed softly on hers, and she looked up at her brother's masked features. "Too heavy for you," he stated, and Kikyo bared her teeth in a parody of an inhuman growl. The sound she made would have made any canine demon proud but Hatori only held up his other hand to ease his sister's ire, dismissive of the danger in her eyes.

He only had to gesture at his smaller katana, directing her gaze to it. "Something much smaller, perhaps..?"

The future Lady of the Western Lands allowed herself a momentary evil grin of villainous proportions while Hatori merely turned his head to the side, pretending to be blind to the hand inching toward the weapon at his side.

Sesshomaru ignored what went on behind him as Hatori watched his sister awkwardly hold his belt sword and swing it wildly at Inu Yasha with minimum interest. "Kikyo-hime, please be careful not to hurt yourself," Hatori said simply, and when she grunted in return, he turned around and began cleaning up where he and his sister had slept that night.

When Kikyo showed signs of pouring her mystic powers into the sword and actually moving a bit faster than most humans (she was the daughter of a warlord, and, like Hatori, had been taught the basics in all fighting arts) as she trying in vain to strike Inu Yasha's chest, moving to avoid the deadly boomerang and staff at the same time, Sesshomaru began to take interest in the fight.

They worked well together, he saw, despite probably never having fought side by side before.

He surged forward coming to the rescue of his stupid little brother. Koga stared at him, surprised as the handsome demon caught Kikyo's wrist and held her hand gently in his.

"Please, Kikyo-hime," he purred, "be kind on your family." He brought her hand up to his face and brushed teasing lips against her smooth knuckles… so unlike Hatori's battle hardened skin…

She blushed, almost dropping her brother's sword as she became entirely unable to resist the young Lord's charm. "Y-yes," she stammered, lowering her dark eyes demurely to avoid his glittering golden gaze.

Inu Yasha instantly looked away, face flushing with both anger and shame. No matter what he did, his brother would always one-up him with ease, he knew. It had been his wretched fate ever since he's been conceived in the womb of a human woman, born second to the epitome of perfection. Always second…

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku exchanged glances. This was the first time they'd ever seen Kikyo act like a typical Japanese woman. Granted, they avoided her as much as they could, but that was because she was everything BUT a typical Japanese woman. It was stunning to see her slip into the role of one, if not a little disturbing.

Hiding a smirk from Kikyo with the use of her own hand, Sesshomaru watched her and wondered if the miracle of mirrors was true among the Higurashi twins. He wondered if they had the same eyes, pout, and lashes. He wondered if Hatori could blush like that… then banished his thoughts as he let go of Kikyo's hand, nodding in satisfaction while he was anything but.

"You must pack," he commented, gesturing toward her brother. When Kikyo nodded, but could only gaze at him with the open imbecility of someone who'd just been dazzled to next week, he sighed. So much for being able to flirt with his future wife without having her go completely catatonic on him.

"Hatori," the addressed looked up, folded blanket in his hands, but it was brief and he went back to packing.

"Yes, tono?"

He kept going, ignoring the pair of golden eyes that watched him from behind. Hatori moved silently, dispersing the leaves and nature around him, making it look like nothing had even disturbed it. Once done, he then turned around, stopping when he almost ran into Sesshomaru's wide chest. "Hm?" he hummed, looking up at the Lord of the West from behind his trusty mask, "Do you need anything, tono?"

Sesshomaru's old question lay forgotten as he instead asked a question that had been bothering him. "Why won't you call me by my name?" He held out the katana to him, having taken it from Kikyo's shaking hands only moments before.

"Simple," Hatori said easily, taking his sword and sheathing it, twirling around him to get to his mare. "It would be rude of me to speak to a Lord as an equal when we are anything but."

The comment struck a chord in Sesshomaru, but Hatori ignored the effects of his words as he coaxed Kikyo to let go of Inu Yasha's throat as the half-breed began to turn purple under the assault after having made a lewd comment of dumb women who fell for silly words. Sesshomaru nodded, smoothing back his bangs with a pale hand gently, trying not to do anything stupid for once. "Understood," he whispered simply, and headed toward his horse.

"So what's the plan?" Koga asked as Sesshomaru began to mount his large steed.

His Lord looked up at him, eyes as cold as the rest of him as he sat up straight on his saddle. "It appears that making a run for it will do us no good, so…"

"We shall stick to unnamed roads, not go into any inns, and hide our trail well, maybe even wear cloaks," Hatori spoke up as he helped his older sibling to get up on her horse, turning to his saddle bags and taking out a pair of dark cloaks "Being reckless would do us no good, so we'll have to stick to stealth. This will give tono the chance to recover as we keep to the shadows, although it will also give our Enemy time to re-plan. I have surprised him, I suspect, by actually thwarting his dark priestess's curse, but this surprise will not last long. We have to keep out of sight and cast a cloaking spell, to keep any magical eyes off out back. The Enemy has many spies, I fear." He handed one to his sister, and swung the black one upon his shoulders, having the black cloak billow around him for a moment. Once it landed upon his back, it showed everyone exactly what he was wearing.

His cloak was raven dark, the signature color of the black ops of the Western Lands. It was sleeveless, flashing his tattoo to the world. The hem was decorated with golden flames, the hood was a faded dark color, and the back was embroiled with an eerie, blood-red kanji. _Aku_, it read, meaning evil. The cloak itself was a warning, warding off any would-be attackers by flashing them his high military ranking, and the black of the 'licensed to kill' operators.

Hatori saddled his horse as Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku moved their large war beasts to stand close to Hatori, all of them used to the stealth drill that was installed into them in case of emergency. Though Kohaku was only starting in training to achieve it, he was well-versed in the art thanks to constantly practicing it with his sister. Kikyo's white mare snorted as she kicked the sleek animal into a steady pace beside Hatori.

"Let's go," Shippo said softly, having already cleared every piece of evidence of their passing with leaves and used some smoke to puff out any smells left behind, he jumped to sit in front of Hatori, settling down quickly as the elder male turned Anko and clicked his tongue, trotting silently into a hidden path among the thorny bushes.

The rest followed, moving just as quietly as the experienced guard that had taken the lead without a word.

* * *

The following days were a blur of constant foliage as the travelers kept well away from any signs of civilization. Their original plan had been to stick to the most packed of towns and hide among the humans, but such a plan had a flaw. Crowds hid everyone, including whoever was tailing them. It was a plan shot down to hell the moment Hatori sensed an observer, and Sesshomaru was kind of glad. Humans reeked, filthy creatures, and he was glad they could side-step going into the villages. They were his people, in a sense, but he couldn't stand the smell.

Anyway, if they did stay among society, chances were that a fight would break out in the city, and collateral damage was something Sesshomaru wanted to avoid. As much as he detested humans, they were a part of his Lands and they kept them well tended to, so annihilating a couple of villages was something he was intent on **not** doing. He knew they were important, whether he liked it or not, and keeping them safe was his duty as their leader.

However, it was too early for anyone to count their lucky stars just yet. They were nearing the border to the Southern lands. And, if any attack was being planned it would probably be there. The border lands were considered neutral by law, because disputes had often started between territories for the illegal pass of any unwanted demon. Humans went unnoticed, but demons were killed for crossing the border without proper permission. This had often led to conflict and thus, the law of a neutral land was created between the borders so that demons could wait for access to the place they desired to be.

Another thing was, whenever a skirmish would occur on the border lands, if two Lords were involved, unlike in a full-frontal attack, their allies were under no obligation to lend a hand. Sesshomaru had a vague feeling (was he developing clairvoyance?), that whatever was waiting for them would be something of such high proportions. And yet, he would receive no help from neighboring Lords. Already, he was getting high strung. Not even Koga, the biggest idiot of his group, would try to strike up a conversation with him.

There was something to be said about murderous auras to keep idiots at bay.

Hatori was also eerily silent, keeping mostly to himself and his kin. Kikyo, noticing her twin's stiffness, also stayed as quiet as possible. Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku were alert like gazelles in a predators' territory, skittish and irrationally afraid of all sounds.

Shippo, unlike his usual self, was as silent as the man he rode with, somehow comprehending the situation with his childish brain that was severely underestimated by the adults around him most of the time. The elder demons were also quiet, knowing that one sound would possibly make Hatori or Sesshomaru turn their full, murderous, attention to them… something that was an unpleasant aspect at all times, but somehow made worse now by the terrifying situation.

Hatori was holding the hilt of his enormous sword as he rode, and the Western Lord was visibly annoyed at anything and everything. He was actually leaking killer intent as he remained battle ready even once they had settled down to rest two hours after the sun had set.

Even though camp was, supposedly, meant for relaxation, it was far from it as everyone settled down while trying to keep the nature around them relatively undisturbed.

Sesshomaru warned everyone away with a cold stare as he headed for the near-by spring to clean up with his saddle bags thrown over his shoulder. He might have been walking around in human territory, but he refused to behave like them. Or, Kami forbid, smell like them.

He stripped quickly, he wasn't one for taking long relaxing baths, and stepped into the sun-warmed water smoothly. Taking a wooden thermos from his bags, he opened it and took out some of the flowery concoction his lands were famous for.

Many demons envied his hair, most of them astoundingly female, but Sesshomaru was hardly vain in his appearance. Sure, he didn't mind wrapping himself up in expensive clothes as long as they were comfortable and spacey enough to give him room to move. He didn't dislike keeping himself tidy and presentable, as a Lord it was expected of him to look the part. However, most of his aspects (the softness of his hair, the clean look of his skin, and his general good-looks) were completely natural. It was totally in the genes, for his mother had been so beautiful she'd been hailed as a goddess by humans in many parts of the Western Lands. His father was by no means a disfigured imp, and his own sharp features and gorgeous body had been inherited largely by both of his sons.

Sesshomaru was by no mean a narcissist, but his appearance often mislead anyone who did not know him into assuming that he took great care of himself. _Bull_… he thought spitefully to himself as he ran his hands through his hair, smearing the clean smell of the flower unique to his lands across his silver mane. Snatching a leaf he recognized, which was amazing at scrubbing out dirt and grit from anything and only grew close to springs like these, he began to tenderly rub it on himself in gentle circles.

Once he was covered in soap from head to hip, he dove into the water, passing his hands across his upper body as he swam and let the water wash away all traces of the cream from his hair. Once he was pleased with the way his hair felt and his skin had been completely relieved of bubbles, he re-surfaced.

Only to come face to face with Shippo, who grinned, suddenly reminding his liege of his fox heritage in that one mischievous smile.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked him with the most civilized tone he could manage, wondering if perhaps the tiny fox had not understood the warning in his earlier glare when he had announced he would bathe in this spring.

Shippo smiled again, cocking his head to the side cutely. "Food's ready, and they're playing jan-ken-pon to decide who gets which watch later on tonight and who bathes first."

"What are we having tonight?" he questioned the kit, running his hands through his hair to make sure there were no knots. Once he was sure his hair was as silky smooth as always, he turned to look at Shippo, who was scratching his head to try to remember what Hatori had made.

"Hatori made some onigiri with salmon and plums, and Sango-chan cooked some meat with a smoke-less fire from an animal she caught… oh, and Miroku brought some sweets for me!" he smiled childishly, obviously overjoyed with the concept of candy.

Sesshomaru suppressed a tiny smile. He'd adopted Shippo into his house after his parents had been killed in a hunting accident a decade ago. Most of his advisors had thought this to be a bad idea, Sesshomaru had been the one who had sent them out and they were afraid the boy might have a grudge against their Lord. The young fox, however, was still a bit too young and could hardly grasp the lack of his parents at first. When Sesshomaru had come for him and offered him a home, the young one-tail didn't hesitate to agree. What had come as a surprise was the young kit's crescent moon tattoo on his forehead. It would only appear on the one most capable of leading at Lands to a rich future, whether it would be his first born pup or his last, female or male. After the adoption ritual of the canine species, Shippo had clearly displayed it, accepted as the next heir to the throne of the Western Lands.

A hard worker and unendingly loyal, Shippo had proved his worth within two days of living under Sesshomaru's wing. Marked as the next heir by Sesshomaru in the unexpected case of his death (disinheriting Inu Yasha, which was why the younger dog-demon was against Shippo's very existence), Shippo learned to work around the house like one of the servants, working side by side with the people who would be his subordinates in due time.

He had won the hearts of the staff within seconds, though his cute face might have had something to do with it, which assured his place as the appointed heir.

The pale demon suddenly frowned… since when did Shippo address Hiten's people in such a familiar manner?

Shippo smiled again, splashing the water with his furry feet and looking around curiously. "This place looks so peaceful…" he then directed his gaze to his adoptive father (though he was considered more like a brother than a parental figure), green eyes searching. "Why do you need to marry? I don't see a reason for you to."

Sesshomaru blinked, he shrugged, unsure of what Shippo hoped to achieve with that one question. "It's in our laws, kit. I have gone too long without a spouse, and the elders worry that I won't have a proper heir despite the fact that you're the one I chose to take the throne should I perish." He picked up the leaf he had used before and bringing out his leg, he rubbed it on his calf. "I can't do anything about it, because if I don't obey, my title will be revoked and given to my next of kin… that half-breed." His hatred for Inu Yasha was long gone, but he held firm to his belief that his younger sibling could not keep himself in line, much less an entire territory. If he handed his position to his brother, the whole Western Land would fall into chaos… and it would be the disaster of hellish proportions that all of his enemies would have been looking for to usurp his family's position.

Something he, and his damn pride, would **not **allow.

He changed legs, dipping one back into the water and bringing the other one out to clean it.

The elder demon sighed, patting the kit's head with a gentle hand. He brushed the auburn strands off the boy's forehead, tracing the dark blue marking with a claw thoughtfully. Shippo shivered at the touch, but only smiled impishly at him as he pressed his head against his large palm in an inviting and slightly adoring gesture that showed the reason why he still refused to grow up.

"If I want to keep my lands as peaceful as this, I must marry. Even though you are my appointed heir, you would be too young to take the throne should I die before you turn the proper age. Thus, it would be handed to either Inu Yasha, or should I be married, to my wife. Also, if both I and my mate die, having already been established that my family is the one that deserves to rule, the lands shall be handed directly to you. Quite honestly, despite any misgivings I have about a female ruling my lands, I'd much rather have my mate take over than let Inu Yasha take charge," his hand dropped from Shippo's head and into the relatively hot water, not making a single splash. He dropped his leg in the water too, moving both around to disperse the bubbles on his skin.

"Tell me about it," the fox said under his breath. But at his adoptive father's small, lopsided grin, he knew he had not said it softly enough. He giggled, cherub face lighting up with the most childish of smiles. Soon, the kit's laughter died, and he looked at the canine demon with a fierce pout. "But… I don't like Kikyo. She's mean, cold, and wouldn't make a good mother."

Sesshomaru sighed as he stood, allowing the water to run down his skin in a hurried frenzy. "It's not about whom you like or don't like, kit. It's about who is best for the role." He stepped out of the pool, picking up his long hair and pinning it with a white tie Shippo handed him. "You'll soon understand that you must first find someone who is capable rather than someone who is likable. In my position, it's what ensures my survival."

The kit grabbed the large hakama and hakamashita, handing them to their owner. "Still, if you could have someone who is likable AND capable, what's stopping you from taking that person? What's stopping you from doing what you know you should?"

"Are you questioning this Sesshomaru's decision?" The inquiry was cold and harsh, like an order from a Lord to his vassal.

The child winced, almost dropping the obi before his master's hands touched his own. "No, Sesshomaru-dono," he said automatically, lowering his eyes obediently, having been broken at a very early age to know when he should stop. He might be the heir, but he was still below the pyramid when it came to his Father.

"You must understand, kit," Shippo looked up, but could only see the fully dressed back of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, though he almost blinked when he spotted the subtle weary sag of clothed shoulders. "It is not choice, but duty."

And then he was gone. Behind him, the young fox suddenly understood why the servants were so nice to him that he sometimes had the impression that he was walking the plank instead of slowly learning his manners and his figures. Being a Lord wasn't fun and games like Inu Yasha thought and claimed it was.

Being a Lord was being responsible and forgetting yourself. It was becoming the land and the people, leaving behind the individual that yearned for something or someone. It was becoming one and all, from the largest to the smallest, understanding and being responsible for every single one within the Western Lands.

Being Lord was something Shippo learned that night was about being everyone but the name that followed the title.

**To be Continued…**

**This was done for a reader, whom requested that I at least publish what I did have. It was sent to an editor and friend, Maria, who kindly looked over it and gave me wonderful pointers to better my writing and the flow of the story. (I owe it all to her. I'm so sorry I never got around to looking into what you did for me, except for today.)**

**Yes, everyone, like has been hectic for me. I finished my IBO program with a hard-earned diploma in my hand and was promptly launched into the harried life of a would-be chef at my new school. It's… time consuming, to say the least. So much, I actually had to be a rebel and take the day off in order to finish this.**

**This I did for you guys, as a thank you for staying by my side and sending thoughtful reminders every once in a while to my dust-filled account. I would have never been able to pull through without you guys. Thank you, truly, thank you so much.**

**THANK YOU, EVERYONE!**

**The next chapter, I hope, will be finished and sent off to be scrutinized by the goddess who was kind enough to offer her services to me. Guys, the work you see before you would have not been possible without her help.**

**Lots of love!**


	11. Chapter 10

**The Mating Ball**

**As promised, the last chapter of this lovely series. All that's left is the epilogue, which is pretty much done. **

**Thank you so much to all of you for following through and staying with me! I really appreciate it and I can do nothing but worship every single one of you for sticking with it. You have all been my guiding light and my inspiration.**

**YOU ALL HAVE MY ABSOLUTE GRATITUDE AND LOVE.**

**Chapter 10**

**And hold me tight**

Dinner that night was pleasant and warm, despite the general unease of the party. The noise level was lower than it had been on the first nights, but it was enough for a cheerful conversation and hushed singing. Sesshomaru, as per the norm, didn't join in much, if at all. His policy was normally to speak unless absolutely necessary and he didn't really find a conversation about chained monkeys and flying banana cream all that interesting. He was, however, content to simply sit back and watch, slightly off to the side, as pretty much everyone had a chance to make a fool of themselves entirely, presence of a mighty Demon Lord of the Lands of the West be damned.

Sesshomaru found he didn't mind the disregard for his position as displeasing as he should have. He did not know what to make of this just yet.

Like him, Hatori laid a few paces away from the nefarious crew, but close enough to maintain the warmth of his presence in the conversation. He did not speak unless spoken to; taciturn when compared to his attitude earlier in the week, but his responses were relatively easy-going and relaxed. Unlike his previous frigidness, now he was almost friendly.

Sesshomaru did not know what prompted this transformation. After all, they had been covert-travelling in the woods for almost a fortnight, pacing their horses to keep up their strength.

However, it seemed that the farther they got from the Higurashi Fortress and his castle, the more relaxed Hatori allowed himself to be. It was almost like he was forgetting the need for coldness and reserve, allowing his true nature to turn up again, however briefly. Or perhaps Hatori was merely far more comfortable out in the woods, like an uncivilized huntsman, rather than the palace soldier he was meant to be.

For a moment, Sesshomaru wondered what kind of father kept his first male child so far away from home during his childhood. If Hatori was truly so familiar with the woods, it would mean he spent most of his time learning the way of the sword and spear, instead of politics. Questions began to plague him in lazy circles and he wondered if he'd been under a spell to not have realized it before. Kikyo was the first born child of the Higurashi fortress, which explained her almost childish behavior and lack of common sense, but Hatori was the first male heir and rightly in line for his father's place. However, instead of being trained as a prince and merely given physical and spiritual training as a side-dish, Hatori has been raised in the wandering life-style of a warrior priest. He'd been taught fighting arts and holy powers first, slim-to-none teachings in diplomacy and politics.

Had Hatori been disinherited, then Sesshomaru could understand, a wayward prince had no life and was often punished by exile or eternal servitude under the future sovereign, but the boy had not been taught half-way through life. He _breathed_ the life of an almost carefree soldier, weighted down by nothing but duty and daily practice, laughing beside the warmth of the campfire with his fellow brothers in arms of the Higurashi Fortress. This young man, despite the laws dictated clearly in his lands, had been given the role of servitude from the moment he had taken his first breath. His parents had not even given him the chance to try as a candidate for ruler of the Higurashi Fortress. Either they had long ago planned to bear another heir (which was unlikely, considering the difficulties human women faced after birthing twins) or had from the start planned to never let the younger twin be introduced to the world.

Sesshomaru sat very still for a moment, not even bothering to pretend to breathe. This meant either Hiten had planned ahead for a different heir… or something was amiss in the situation. Come to think of it, in the birth a document of the Twins, neither one was named or given a gender. It merely stated the parents' names, date and time of birth of both babies, and general health. It wasn't until the birth of the third child, second son and heir; that the birth documentation came with all of the required information. He often never paid attention to birthing documents of humans, even those that would inherit possibly important roles in his lands since they were so short lived, but the birthing of twins was rare; especially those of a different gender. This, of course, was a pity since same gender twins were considered a bad omen and the younger one was always slain before Buddha.

This was a completely human practice and he thought it absurd, but it was never a good idea to ridicule the human's religious beliefs based on his own demonic upbringing. Human beings were inane in their beliefs, sometimes, bordering on superstitious on almost all accounts, but most of their legends were based on some form of truth. From the little human literature he had been forced to read he had found various legends of gods and tricksters reincarnated as twins. For the most part, it seemed twins of the same gender were born from fox-gods or even Izanagi and Izanami , the twin gods whom supposedly created the universe. In fact, despite the ideal that twins would bring good fortune, the mythological evidence against them was overwhelming.

Mostly, to humans, twins seemed to be born from reincarnations of Gods or lesser divine beings. The trickster theory was enough to put the babies to death, but the legend about lovers tipped the scale completely against twins. If memory served, it was a legend taken from the mainland about a man and a woman under the Jade Emperor. They fell in love and failed to do their jobs, which in turn made the Emperor very angry. He recalled an exile-type punishment in which they would be eaten alive daily by a flock of crows. Something happened, he did not remember the details, and they managed to reunite with one another.

The Emperor was not one for disobedience and promptly killed them both. However, the lovers vowed to never be separated again. To spite their wish, the Emperor forced their souls to be reincarnated again and again within twins, forever to be kept within reach but apart by the sin of incest. This, of course, would never stop them from loving one another. And then the Japanese began to downplay the sin of incest… unless it crossed into homosexuality. Thereby, the second twin was punished at birth to death by parent before the great Buddha.

Sesshomaru hummed to himself, confused. Hiten, despite being a lord, would have been forced to slay his second child had it been born a girl, like Kikyo. Had he not, it would cause an uproar in his lands from all the parents whom had been forced into infanticide based on a legend. Sesshomaru instantly realized something was wrong, but he did not want to jump to conclusions based on mere circumstantial evidence. Perhaps Hatori had been born sickly or with some defect that would make him an unreliable heir to the Higurashi fortress.

Sesshomaru was a fair ruler, and he would not damn the Lord of his only line of defense against the Northern Lord without letting him speak up and tell him the truth. Hiten was not only just his borderlands lord, but an impressive warmonger as well. In his youth, Hiten had displayed quite an appetite for war and chaos, calling the Western Land's Lord's attention to himself with his violent ways. He and his brother Manten made an impressive team and led an even more incredible force on three thousand well trained men. Initially, they simply laid waste to the land, but as time went on, they began true efforts in conquering the northern territories of his lands, succeeding in unifying the villages and creating a formidable fortress. So well known and so efficient, they even gained fame… and with that acclaim, came infamous the nickname: Raijuu Kyoudai.

The moment their names reached Sesshomaru, he raced to put a stop to them, but came too late. Their reputation had similarly reached the ears of the Lord of the Northern Lands and he had grown to fear the humans just beyond his borderlands. When Hiten and Manten probed at the borders, not entirely ignorant but in the dark about the consequences it would bring, the Lord of the North received them… all claws, malice and cruel belligerence.

During the foundation of the fortress five years previous, Hiten had taken a wife most beautiful and soon had formed a family with his newly born twins, by then Lord of his own lands. He'd calmed down with the birth of his children, but had been called back to war by his brother, whom had been anxious to siege and conquer the North. His arrogance was his downfall, for he perished in that battle, but his actions were enough to send the ball rolling and break way for a war most foul.

Like a tidal wave, the Northern Lord plundered the lands with an unstoppable force of demonic might. His newest creations, the wind witch and the nothing child, along with an illusions master and a mind-reading oni were utterly spectacular in their daunting displays of their prowess, annihilating throngs of men by the thousands with a single strike. The Northern Lord cut a virulent warpath across his lands, heading for the citadel, oozing spite and rancor like miasma; had Sesshomaru not arrived with a large number of men, his lands could have been seized. It was not the first time Naraku had tried to invade his lands and would not be the last. He would trespass again only years later, war drums booming, but the timely arrival of the Western Lord that instance had pushed him aside.

By the time the Northern Lord had been driven back into his own lands by the gales of Sesshomaru's puissance, three years had passed, and the Fortress had almost been torn asunder. Only one room remained, under the clutter, where Hiten had hidden his family from the Northern Lord's sight, knowing they could be used against them. Hiten then swore his allegiance to his Lord and Master, Inu no Taishou Sesshomaru, and settled down to rebuild his home, no longer hungry for bloodshed and combat after the death of his younger brother.

This is when Sesshomaru first met the twins, though, thanks to his exhaustion and wounds, his memory was more than a little misty. He did remember they were almost nine years of age and their youngest sibling was only two. They had bowed to him in deference, one pale and pretty, the other sun-kissed and lively. What had struck him the most where their eyes. The eldest, Kikyo, had dark eyes with hints of scarlet around her pupils, much like her father's eyes. The youngest, Hatori, had eyes of deep indigo, spiraling with depth and emotion. They were undeniably similar, inheriting even their father's large forehead… but where Kikyo was solemn and proud; Hatori was full of life and laughter. When they had been instructed to bow, Hatori had the audacity to wink at him just before ducking his dark head.

Come to think of it, Sesshomaru's brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate… Kikyo's scent hadn't changed much, she still smelled of clean clothes, jasmine, and sandalwood. Hatori on the other hand, try as he might, he could not recall his scent. This was something that baffled the taiyoukai, since the moment he'd been born, he'd never forgotten an aroma. Even now, the warrior's scent lay buried under clothing, armor, and herbs most powerful. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

In all frankness, Sesshomaru was astounded he had not noticed the singular and rare circumstances concerning Hatori's life. However, he concluded, it was not time to ponder and divine an answer. He could ask the young warrior but he was well-aware Hatori would probably be incapable of giving him the answers he sought.

Meanwhile the Demon Lord had pondered all these questions, Sango had made her way over to Hatori and was sitting beside him in a languid state of relaxation. They did not talk, hardly a noise other than breathing passed between the two of them. Privacy was a luxury they did not have, surrounded by the sharp, inhuman senses of all the demons around them. Despite this, they enjoyed a private moment, and Sango almost fooled herself into thinking her sister was somewhere in there, hidden beneath the mask, the armor, the spells, the herbs and the conditioning she'd been plunged into whilst only an innocent child. A truer sister than she whom was bonded by blood, Sango offered Kagome dinner.

Hatori accepted, but a flash of Kagome snuck out when a warm, gloved hand ensconced her own battle scarred one briefly. Sango's smile was positively radiant when she sat back down next to Miroku, who hummed contentedly and refrained from feeling her up. Just this once, he assured himself. That she had not even bothered to check the position of his hands was both gratifying and a little insulting. But for both her and the sister he was sure he'd lost, he'd allow himself to feel solely gratified.

A slap rang out in the clearing, and a few birds were startled out of their perches at the noise Sango's retaliatory smack made. Miroku lay sprawled on his side, eyes crossing as the hit made him blissfully unconscious. On his other side, Kohaku barely batted an eye, used to the monk's harmless albeit twisted brand of affection.

Inu Yasha snorted and muttered under his breath, "He should be arrested." Koga laughed outright, and behind them, a single huff of amusement gave Sesshomaru away, but by the time they looked back, he was as blank faced as ever. Their Lord merely blinked at them with hooded eyes, a single, imperious brow arched and both canines looked away, though their stances did not fail to register and annoy Sesshomaru. They had both turned their bodies toward him, possibly from the moment he chose his spot and sat down, availing themselves to the right of keeping a close ear, nose and eye on him. This change was probably provoked by his earlier weakness the night before, and though Sesshomaru curled his lip up in distaste to let them know of his displeasure, inwardly he was pleased. His pack was looking out for him, their alpha, and however meager their protection could prove their reaction was… acceptable. Not necessarily comforting, for Sesshomaru had no need for their minimal strength, but it was… acceptable.

With that thought it mind, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift, daydreaming even as he stayed alert, listening to the rustle of leaves and the soft cricket song of the forest as the stars began to wink into existence with the rising of the moon at three quarters.

Off to the side, Hatori had slid the bottom half of his mask open and was quietly eating his dinner. Shippo had wriggled into his lap only a few moments before, having been encouraged by Sango's positive reaction. He circled a few times, choosing a spot where he could keep an eye on Sesshomaru and cradle his head on the soft muscle of Kagome's thigh. Within moments, he was asleep, wrung out by the tension of the past week and his constant fears. Hatori paused, looking down at the kitsune in his lap speculatively. He'd been taught by a wandering priest whom had brought Miroku into the Northern Fortress that for canine type youkai, sleeping was a show of trust and affection, meant to encourage pack dynamics. That Shippo had chosen to fall asleep in his lap was tantamount in youkai terms and… despite all the layers and workings, the meaningful observation of reliance struck deeply.

Kagome placed a hand of Shippo's auburn hair, running gentle fingers through the strands on his forehead and skimming his brows before withdrawing and resuming his meal.

Koga and Inu Yasha, having seen what transpired, exchanged speaking glances. They looked to their Lord in askance, but the great taiyoukai was lost in thought, so they decided to leave things as is. They bid the party goodnight, and a domino effect began to unfold as it the parting whisper spread among the company.

Soon, the camp fell into peaceful silence as everyone began preparations for bed, and within minutes, the outfit had bunked down without much of a fuss. Inu Yasha and Koga had chosen to sit beside Sesshomaru against neighboring trees, leaning back and letting themselves fall into a similar state of daydream as the great demon betwixt them.

Sango had a mild tousle with Miroku as the monk tried to wheedle his way into her bedroll, but Kohaku settled the matter by simply claiming the spot next to his sister and laying down to sleep. Miroku then sighed and set up beside the boy, cushioning his head on his arm and spreading his right hand over his chest. Kikyo chose to curl up next to her brother, though this time she did not rest her head on top of his lap, as it was occupied by one dozing kitsune. She fell asleep within minutes, and soon, the whole clearing was filled with the deep breaths and tranquility of sleep.

Only Hatori and the meditating demons remained awake, senses alert and attuned to the environment around them. There were only two days left before the ball at the House of the Lord of the Southern Lands, which would double as a betrothal party of Sesshomaru. The tension in the atmosphere was like that of a taunt bow string and slowly worsening as the waxing moon shone brightly in the sky, heralding the coming of the full moon the very evening of the ball. The past attack on Sesshomaru's energy had also been a cause of the tension and the fact that they would soon be stalking into no-man's land sometime tomorrow afternoon, where they had assume an ambush could very well take place. If, as Sesshomaru thought it was, Naraku was behind these machinations against them, more than one trap had been laid between where they were and the point of attack. Hatori indeed feared for his sister… and those around him. His people he'd been fond of since they'd met so long ago, but it was a surprise to him he also worried for the safety of the wolf demon, the hanyou and their Lord. It was reasonable he'd be worried for Sesshomaru-dono, but to be preoccupied for the sake of his entourage was a little surprising, but a welcome thought. His strength to protect was much deadlier if he had someone to focus them on, and… he looked down at the little kit curled on his lap, snoozing trustingly with his nose buried into his stomach.

Kagome reached out and soothed a stray lock of red hair behind an elfin ear, earning a pleased whimper form the fox in her lap. His tail wagged in instinctual approval then he sighed and fell into a deeper sleep, trusting the warmth of the person he'd chosen as a mother. Hatori paused and raised his hand, cursing himself as the resurfacing of a personality he should not allow. His conditioning should have erased Kagome completely, but she still managed to slip through his defenses every now and then when he could not control the swell of emotions. The reward of a sleepy snuffle and a whispered "K'me," from the little boy on her lap had those defenses melting once more and gloved hands reached out and traced random patterns over the fox's back, giving the boy the affection he'd been denied by the untimely death of his parents.

Soon, Hatori fell asleep, one hand resting protectively over the back of the precious little boy he couldn't help but love. No nightmares plagued his sleep and the young warrior bent forward slightly, curling to cover the child even as he slept.

Sesshomaru cracked one eye open, surveying his rag-tag pack with half-mast eyes. His nose worked over-time, allowing him to scent whatever his eyes could not tell him, and a pleased rumble worked its way out of his throat when he found them all soundly asleep and content. His instincts had been clamoring since he'd sensed imminent danger, but now faced by the tranquil state of those around him (even his brother had dozed off in his post against the tree to his right), they finally calmed and allowed him to fall into a state of passivity.

Placid eyes focused on the moon, glittering a beguiling gold beneath the silver light, and Sesshomaru prepared to face a calm night of repose. Senses in sharp alert, he planned to keep his pack safe, but for the moment, it seemed they would remain intact for the night. Tokijin in easy reach, Sesshomaru leaned back, languid.

Tomorrow, he decided, they would end this farce.

* * *

Camp left behind, the march toward the border between the West and the South was made in tense silence. The horses trooped quietly in the foliage, all of them huffing strongly through their noses the way nervous horses are wont to do. The only two with a semblance of calm were Hatori and Sesshomaru's mounts, though both were adding an extra step to their gait from the anticipation building around them. All those who carried swords had a hand laying in waiting on the hilt, sharp eyes, ears and noses tuned in to the forest around them. The foliage could not pass fast enough, but the early dawn promised more hours of tense travelling before a trap could be sprung.

Sesshomaru could not take the fact that Lord Naraku was prone to surprising him with his tactics, so as the day progressed, he urged his brother and General to keep a sharp eye, their senses far more acute than those of the humans around them.

The trees around them began to change as they travelled further south, but the forest remained eerily silent as they passed, nary a bird singing in the branches. Sesshomaru was not used to this treatment from Mother Nature. Though he was a predator and oft given space by the animals around him, the silence of the entire forest nagged at his instincts, warning him of danger. Not just the surrounding fauna but the whole forest was quiet, lending a frightening quality to their travels. Hatori seemed to sense this along with the demons, keeping Shippo close with his left hand and his right on his sword at his hip.

By mid-morning, the horses were half-crazy from the silence, shaking their manes and trotting much closer to one another. Anko kicked out occasionally with her hind legs, glistening with sweat and an almost aggressive anticipation for a fight.

The sun moved as time ticked by, changing the position of their shadows as they advanced, closer and closer to the trap Sesshomaru perceived. He saw when Hatori went from gripping the smaller sword at his hip to gripping the large one strapped across his back, his knuckles turning white from the effort. Beside Sesshomaru, Kouga was beside himself, muttering about how the scenery should have changed a while ago and how things were not right.

A mask turned to look at him, black eyes peering at him. "Incoming, my lord."

An instant before his nose caught wind of Naraku's familiar stench, the once peaceful breeze picked up, turning into a deadly gust that tore clothing, skin and armor. The horses reacted violently to the attack, galloping for cover under the meager protection of the surrounding trees. Sesshomaru had drawn his sword, a snarl curling his lip back in distaste as he glared daggers at the wind witch suspended in mid air on her feather. The woman had the gall to smile saucily at him; snapping her fan open with a careless flick of her dainty wrist and cocking her arm back to heap upon them another deadly tempest. Hatori swung up over his saddle and flipped to stand up on it, gesturing his mount to stand in front of the group and becoming a living barricade against Kagura. The woman laughed, mocking the display of courage, and sent her attack with vicious ferocity.

Hatori's body went rigid for a moment and a dark, dry chuckle powdered the air… the wind slammed into a potent, glimmering silver barrier of power, protecting the cluster of humans and demons below. With a glimmer in the porcelain mask, Kagura's smile dropped as Hatori raised his sword, letting the demon weapon hum in anticipation of the kill. Hatori held no love for the woman, having before borne witness to her prowess in the battle that had killed his uncle. The Higurashi Fortress had various run-ins with Kagura after that and none had ended amiably. The gleeful shudder than ran up through his spine had the detachment swallowing hard as killer intent filled the air palpably. The woman drew back, but Hatori merely dropped back into his seat, revealing his sister, who aimed a glowing arrow at Kagura with an expression that spelled death for the detachment.

The arrow flew straight and true with a thrum from the bow that launched it into the air. Kikyo's aim proved precise when the tip struck and went through the demon, enabling a scream before the purity in the shaft glowed and vanquished the woman into delightful, fine sprinkles of light. Hatori seemed to relish in the purification despite the fact it had been his sister's work. Hatori had inherited his father's more bloodthirsty tendencies and it was incredibly gratifying to finally witness the death of the woman who murdered their uncle. Beside him, Kikyo took a deep breath, radiating a pleased aura that made the demons surrounding her step back from the glow of purity. Sesshomaru stared openly at the pair as Hatori's fellow men drew around their leader, surrounding his sister in a tight circle as Hatori hopped out of his saddle and gave his sword a twirl, lifting it and catching it effortlessly.

Inu Yasha drew Tetsusaiga, a feral smirk decorating his lips as the blade transformed in a swirl of youki.

A cacophony of noise rose, and with a pop, a barrier shimmered out of existence, melting the once forest before them into the no-man's land none of them had been able to detect. No-man's land was exactly as he remembered it, dry of vegetation and colorless, a strip of death between two territories. With the end of the barrier, their enemy was revealed. The army of demons roared, frightful in number and appearance, surrounding their leader, who smiled in welcome.

Naraku looked pleased to see them and opened his arms in a parody of a congenial gesture, a hospitable host. Sesshomaru stared at him dispassionately, unruffled, and blinked placidly in response. To his left, Kouga snarled hatefully, but a glance from his alpha told him to remain in place. Kouga's pack had been hunted in the past by Naraku, just after the death of the previous Lord of the North, the dragon Ryuukotsusei.

"Lord Naraku," he stated slowly, drawing out the other's name with a slight hint of venom. Around him, his warriors tensed in preparation, Hatori's barrier sizzling as a cloud of miasma attempted to overcome them. With a wave from an elegant, decorative hand, Hatori obligingly dropped the barrier, in a gesture of peace talks.

Naraku's eyes slit dangerously at the assumption and he chuckled smoothly. "No, not this time, my Lord Sesshomaru." The sweetness of his voice was almost as effective in riling Sesshomaru up, but the inu youkai kept his cool, merely staring back blithely at the spider youkai. This seemed to further enrage the shape shifter visibly, his lip curling just before he could contort his features into a pleasant smile.

"End him." The demons gave a thunderous clamor of triumph and dove at the group, all thirsting for the blood of the famous Sesshomaru. Hatori's barrier sizzled back into existence, deflecting the first wave with purity and even killing a number of weaker demons. Sesshomaru smirked visibly, his entire body surrounded in his youki. The intensity of his energy stirred his hair and the mane of his mount, his pleasure at finally addressing the threat to his pack and his lands making his control over himself shaky.

Glances that begged for permission were traded and with a haughty nod, Sesshomaru favored the motion. Kouga whooped, as did the throng of demons that exploded into a variety of screeches and roars, launching themselves blindly at the group when the barrier was soundly dropped.

Miroku twirled his staff, allowing the rings on the head of his shakujou to tingle musically, and sat up on his saddle beside Sango, who glanced his way with a savage smile as she unstrapped Hiraikotsu from her back. "It's show time." Raising their weapons, they faced the oncoming wave of demons, Miroku dismounting to improve mobility and maintain a look out for any enemies seeking to attack from below.

Almost as if they'd practiced it, the group broke up simultaneously, each going in a different direction. Only Kikyo and Sango remained upon their mounts, the rest leaving them behind to present a smaller target. With a glance at his general and half-brother, Sesshomaru launched himself at Naraku, determined to end the fight by cutting the neck of the leader. His perceptions wavered for a moment and his nose twitched. Hair-trigger reactions had him bringing up Tokijin to parry the strike his eyes could not detect, and a blade-less sword appeared just at the place where it met his own weapon. Tokijin flared a fierce light, and Byakuya of the Mirage appeared, smiling widely at the demon lord. Sesshomaru showed a flash of temper in a snarl and leaned back, ending the clash just as Kouga plunged between them feet first with a feral growl. The wolf youkai's eyes flashed red for a moment and he kicked out firmly, which Byakuya avoided deftly with a hum of displeasure.

Leading the detachment away, Kouga asserted the reason he was general by demonstrating his capabilities at hand to hand combat. He leaned heavily on the strength of his legs, a variety of high kicks, lunges and sweeps that managed to keep Byakuya wholly occupied. The illusion master huffed in annoyance and responded primly using his sword, matching the wolf youkai blow for blow without a hint of effort. Kouga bared his fangs again and upped his speed, landing a couple of blows and avoiding the majority of Byakuya's sweeps, though a handful of scratches surfaced as the fight got messier.

Trusting in his general, Sesshomaru plowed on, golden eyes steely as he leveled a glare in Naraku's direction. His next obstacle came in the form of a little girl with blank eyes who smelled and felt like nothing. Before the child could even raise her mirror to try and deter the inu youkai, Hiraikotsu hailed from the sky in a wide sweep, shattering it and striking a decisive blow to the demon child. She dropped like a stone and the large boomerang continued on its way back to its mistress, still cutting a large swath into the mass of writhing demons above. The girl looked at him with blank eyes and before a sliver of hesitation could arise, Sesshomaru released his whip, slicing her body in two and ending her short existence.

At his sides, both his brother and Hatori kept in stride with him, warning demons away from him with their respective swords. Inu Yasha cut effective paths for him with the wind scar, leaving five distinctive claw-like marks deeply gouged in the ground. Meanwhile, Hatori proved to be just as dangerous with his own sword, the large demon blade humming with pleasure as purification energy made it glow fiercely and shoot blasts of silver, leaving gaping holes in Naraku's defenses. Taking advantage of this, Sesshomaru moved to engage, trailing silk and fur as he disappeared from view momentarily to reappear in Naraku's face, Tokijin poised to strike a lethal blow. Naraku sneered at him and his lower body exploded in a mass of skin and creatures, tentacles forming a wall of defense against the onslaught of Sesshomaru's punishing strikes. Before his eyes, Naraku changed, his body revealing the true monster hidden beneath the façade of humanity and pleasantry. Red eyes flashed and Naraku threw his head back to give a full, belly laugh of sinister proportions, amused by Sesshomaru's insignificant attacks on his person. Around the taiyoukai, Inu Yasha and Hatori watched his back, permanently erasing screeching demons from existence and keeping encroaching tentacles that sneaked behind Sesshomaru's back from giving a fatal wound.

Behind them, Kouga continued to battle Byakuya and the occasional interfering demon with the help of Miroku, who proved surprisingly capable in battle. His sutras, powers and martial arts training made him a lethal foe towards Byakuya's illusions since a mere touch of Miroku's energy tore them apart. With a growl, Byakuya left off the illusions, for the first time showing his true emotions previously hidden beneath the smiles and congenial hypocrisy he'd learnt from his master. With a swift move, he withdrew a bunch of paper figures from his voluminous sleeves, infused his youki into them, and launched them into the air. As they fluttered, they gained size and shape, transforming into a veritable army of paper soldiers with weapons. Miroku tutted in appreciation for the move and spun his staff experimentally as the paper soldiers advanced upon him and Kouga. "Kouga-sama," the wolf acknowledged the respectful call with a tilt of his head, "half of these soldiers are mere illusions. Allow me to deal with them, you go after Byakuya, we cannot leave him unattended." It was imperative they deal with him first, since the illusion's master had actually managed to put them into one of his illusions and waylay them from their course. Kagura's attack had broken it, but the fact that Byakuya could put them into such a farce once more was daunting. The demon of the mirage had to die and soon.

Blue eyes flashed his way and Kouga smiled in a mildly friendly manner, though it was still all teeth. "You got it, monk." And he was off in a whirlwind of dust, vaulting high over the heads of the paper soldiers, tucking into a roll, and landing before Byakuya in a flourish, brandishing the sword he kept strapped at his hip. With another smile that was one hell of a lot less amiable, Kouga greeted his enemy with an insulting tilt of his chin, tail held high. Byakuya smirked in return and dove, handling his sword expertly to drive and parry the strikes of the wolf demon tribesman.

Above them, Hiraikotsu continued to cut figures out of the demons above them in impressive sweeps, handled by the young slayer with perfect rhythm. Her long-distance attack turned her into the second to last line of defense between the demons and Kikyo, with her brother at her back, driving the stragglers away with the accurate strikes of his kusarigama, his chain keeping a melodic tandem with Hiraikotsu's deep spins of air. Kikyo kept herself safe atop her mare, which was tied to the abandoned mounts of the warriors around her. Though all of the horses were well trained for war, they'd be hard-pressed to keep up with the high-speed fighting around them, and they were best saved for the aftermath of the battle, when the group would need to make a quick getaway in order to arrive at the Southern Castle on time. So, instead, Kikyo guarded them with a simmering pink barrier of holy power and a barrage of arrows that rained like fire on the demons around them. Little by little, their numbers decreased, exponentially reduced by the attacks of the two taijiya flanking her, her own arrows, and the attacks from the two powerhouses at the front.

Hatori and Inu Yasha ended up back to back, protecting each other and Sesshomaru with infinite care. Working in harmony, they cornered Naraku along with their leader, though Sesshomaru heaped the brunt of the strikes, pleased to finally strike back at a foe that had been snapping at his heels for centuries. With elegant strokes of Tokijin, the insertion of a his deadly whip and inherited poison, Sesshomaru was wearing Naraku's defenses down, forcing the hanyou to drop pieces of himself over and over to maintain the core safe from their attacks.

"Milord," Hatori breathed, swinging his massive sword in a full circle after executing a beautiful jump that separated him from his comrades, erasing all demonic traces in the space around him. "Milord, his heart. You have to…"

The rest of Hatori's words were cut off when Naraku noticed him and swatted him away with vicious tentacles, snarling maliciously as he did so. Hatori did not remain on the ground for long, though he left his sword where it landed, aglow with purity. Drawing his smaller blade with a clear ring, he tore back into the fray with a battle cry, devastating demons that were not fast enough to evade him. Those that were did not survive for long when Hatori sheathed his sword and drew the bow slung across his back, taking aim and brightening the overcast sky with sparks of silver streaking like shooting stars.

Reassured the young warrior was alright, Sesshomaru snarled loudly in defiance, smirking in a way that would have prostrated half of the servants in his castle. Inu Yasha shared his sentiment and with a growl of his own, opened a pathway to Naraku's main body with a swipe of Tetsusaiga, shooting his brother a speaking glance. Inu Yasha would not normally give his brother the kill, but for once, he would cede the honor to the taiyoukai. With a solemn nod, Sesshomaru streaked toward the killing blow.

Behind them, Kouga battled against Byakuya with swear words and impressive acrobatics, evading strikes that would have put any lesser, slower demon to death by the barest of breaths. Byakuya dove forward with a lunge, aiming to lop off Kouga's head. The wolf demon easily twisted his body, landing with one hand on the ground into a handstand with his legs open into a perfect split. Using his momentum, he aimed a kick at his opponent's face, only succeeding in driving him back. Byakuya showed him a smile that was all teeth and zero delight, brandishing his sword and drawing a few paper cranes from his sleeves once more, injecting his youki and releasing them in small size like projectiles toward Kouga. In a feat of speed and flexibility, Kouga dodged a few of the larger cranes and slashed the rest with his claws, eyes turning red in a fit of rebellion and temper. Byakuya smirked, twirling his sword as he gestured toward the humans behind him.

"You're going to let them deal with my cranes?" he taunted, purple lips shining with unholy glee as he delighted in Kouga's stricken expression. The wolf was just too easy to read.

He turned, ready to shout a warning, when Kikyo's eyes slanted toward the oncoming projectiles and she dealt with them swiftly with the barest flick of her wrist. Kouga almost breathed a sigh of relief when a warning cry sounded and he barely just managed to duck, instincts helping him twist his body out and under the threat, making him hop away from the attacker… and the people he'd been protecting. Tension and worry sat like toads in his gut when he realized his mistake, until he spotted the monk just a little over Byakuya's shoulder.

Miroku, having done away with the paper soldiers, stood at his back, smiling darkly as Byakuya turned and realized his miscalculation. A sutra landed on his face, freezing him in place, followed by a fatal strike from Kouga's sword, cleanly severing his head from his shoulders. The body landed with an anticlimactic thud on the ground, turning into a pile of skin as the enchantment of life decomposed quickly. Shippo hurried from the Anko's saddle to hop on Miroku's shoulder, scoffing and shaking his red mane.

"Good riddance."

* * *

Naraku smirked in a way that did not bode well for Sesshomaru when the Western taiyoukai launched himself at the Northern taiyoukai, and Hatori picked up on it. Loping the bow over his back once more, Hatori tore out the knives resting in the hidden pouch along his wrists, biting his lip beneath the mask as he poured energy into his legs and begged the gods to be there in time.

By some miracle, Hatori managed to beat Sesshomaru's sprint by a mere instant, time enough to intercept the oncoming tentacles with a small shield and cutting away the rest with glowing knives, slashing through the moving carcass around them barbarically. Sesshomaru did not pause and raised Tokijin, wielding the thrumming sword and bringing it down over Naraku's head. However, the hanyou only smiled, looking almost extraordinarily pleased for one facing the reputed Killing Perfection.

"You have forgotten that sword was forged from the fang of my child," Naraku reminded breezily, and his smile turned foul when the sword shattered to a million pieces mere millimeters from his nose, splashing outwards toward its master. Sesshomaru grunted, though he hardly flinched as the shards speared him in all of the places left unprotected by his armor. Crumbling patches of members crutched at him, attempting to drag him down to the dark depth of Naraku's end game. With a derisive snort and poison, Sesshomaru jumped clear and away… only to remember he left an ally behind. Turning too slowly for his tastes, Sesshomaru could only watch with wide eyes as Hatori valiantly fought the growing amount of tentacles surrounding him with just two knives, soon knocked out of his grasp. With a snarl that would make any canine type demon proud, Hatori drew two curved blades from the thin pouches along his ribs, concealed lightly beneath his armor. A few tentacles managed to work lacerations into the young warrior, evading the silver shields Hatori erected to cover his blind sides. Beneath him, Inu Yasha tried to lift Hatori's mighty sword only to find himself repelled by the very pure energy that had slain the enemy around them. With a frustrated growl, Sesshomaru gathered his youki in a cloud around his feet, determined to make it in time to help the one person whom had gotten under his thick skin.

Hatori managed to stay alive by mere miracle in Sesshomaru's book, considering the amount of tentacles trying to tear him apart. Like a savage beast, Hatori kept them majority of them at bay, hunched into a smaller target and biting with purification when one or two got too close for his tastes. But Sesshomaru's hope dwindled when Naraku noticed his return into the spider demon's embrace, and smiled wickedly.

A whispered chant drew his gaze and Sesshomaru was struck at the sight of a fair haired woman in traditional priestess robes, previously hidden from view by one of Naraku's barriers. The woman smiled with cruel satisfaction as she finished reciting her curse and sent it toward the taiyoukai whom had evaded her grasp a few nights ago. Hatori, reacting to the presence of reiki in the form of a curse, swallowed Sesshomaru in a glowing barrier of silver. The curse bounced, countered, and took the form of a serpent as it reached the woman, swallowing her whole. Her parting scream was laced with arrogant tragedy and the body dropped to the ground like a stone, dead.

Naraku clucked with his tongue, "Useless Tsubaki," but his eyes took a strange, satisfied glint when he realized exactly how much it had cost Hatori to counter the curse with such a reinforced barrier. A split second too late, Sesshomaru realized the purpose of that attack and pounded against the very barrier that saved his life.

"No!" the taiyoukai shouted, reaching for his ally and vainly holding onto the thin hope that the shivers in Hatori's shields were not due to weakness. Naraku himself, using the pincers protruding like a second set of arms, slashed Hatori's defenses apart, and promptly tore into the young warrior like he was made of paper. Hatori didn't even scream as his blood colored the wind with its heavy, metallic scent, merely throwing his head back as he was speared in two separate places in his chest and abdomen. Laughter rung out, vile and heinous, making his enemies tremble in disgust and fear.

The barrier surrounding Sesshomaru was dropped in a flicker of light, pooling dread in the taiyoukai's gut.

What Naraku did not take into account was Sesshomaru's potential reaction to the death of a friend. With a howl that was torn between anguish and loathing, Sesshomaru threw himself at him with monstrous intensity, eyes crimson bright. He fought like the demon he was, long fingers dripping poison, fangs bared, and claws sharp. Landing in an elegant crouch, poised and coiled, Sesshomaru gave Naraku the chance to look death in the eyes before he simply shred his enemy to pieces, his youki spiking and spilling like a malicious fiend. The sweet scent of venom covered the smell of blood like a protective cocoon, prohibiting Naraku from pulling himself together. For a moment, lost in the whorl of his own turbulent energy, Sesshomaru became the very dog his ancestors were born from, magnificent and macabre. Flailing under the assault and with no perceived ally in sight, Naraku could only scream as he was torn asunder in the typhoon that was Sesshomaru. With a sharp bark that was more terrifying than anything else, Sesshomaru drove a poisoned claw into his enemy's chest and face in tandem, making sure to eliminate the threat to his pack by completely fouling the carcass that lay still beneath his boots. As the large body began to collapse in on itself due to the corrosive effects of his venom, Sesshomaru swooped to pick up and remove Hatori from the mountain of horror, carefully extracting the boy from the incisors that ran him through.

In a single leap, Sesshomaru cleared the carnage that was the late Lord of the Northern Lands and crouched on the ground, desperately searching for any sign that Hatori was still alive. A tentative breath confirmed his hopes, and as those around him made sure they were all okay, he shook the shuddering bundle in his arms, thankful he was still alive.

"Se… sessh…" the taiyoukai shushed him, cradling the human closely as his instincts clamored to convey their worry and keep this individual alive. "Mask…. My mask…" Hatori tried again as his fingers twitched, trying to relay the importance of removing the porcelain barrier between him and his Lord and Master.

Sesshomaru obliged, removing the mask, and for the first time in a long time, Hatori's scent finally wafted strongly from beneath the armor, herbs and blood. It was a strong, pure, bright and friendly scent, one he was surprised he'd forgotten. Thick fans of black decorated his cheeks as Hatori struggled to open his eyes, and when he did, Sesshomaru was both shocked and pleased by the singular shade of blue.

He… no, _she_ coughed, though her face was smeared with blood, her eyes shone with a clarity they hadn't for a while. Kagome smiled as she held his hand tightly in her bloody grip, both of them dripping in a coat of shiny red.

"I'm…" she wheezed and licked her lips, trying to talk to him despite her injuries. "I'm just s-so glad you're… you're okay." She blinked, and he did too, Sesshomaru's body shuddering minutely beneath her. Despite all his years and power that last burst of energy had drawn a lot out of him, and the taiyoukai was experiencing a withdrawal of immense proportions. His adrenalin was blocking the pain, but Sesshomaru could detect the scent of his blood pouring from his numerous wounds.

"Stay with me," he murmured, head bowed and voice low as he maintained a steady eye contact. She smiled in return, bloody teeth reminding him of her internal bleeding and shaky breathing cementing the damage done.

She laughed, but it was more of a hybrid between a cough and a pant. His mouth twisted mildly in a wince, feeling the pain in those dry heaves she produced as she struggled to breathe. He held her tighter, trying not to jar her injuries and praying for a miracle. He cursed the fact that humans healed so slowly, with every fiber of his being. Focused to completely on the woman in his arms, he nearly forgot his entourage that began to gather around him. The humans, and the fox kit, dropped all around him, asking questions he did not have an answer to. Shippo was the most persistent, tugging on her hands insistently and blinking back tears.

"Shippo," Sesshomaru scolded in a heavy, weary tone, and the kitsune looked at him with eyes that swam in tragedy. With a sigh, the taiyoukai allowed the boy to cuddle up to her, his bushy tail conveying the depth of his despair as another parent seemed to be close to abandoning him all over again. Curling into a ball, the kit proved to be inconsolable even to Sango's kindest prodding, though the woman herself was in no better state. Ensconced in the arms of the men she loved most, Sango held back tears valiantly, holding Miroku and Kohaku close as their one, most beloved friend lay, dying, in the lap of the most powerful demon in Japan.

"Please," Sango pled, her voice tainted with sorrow and pain. "Can't you see? Please, Sesshomaru-sama, help Hatori! Save him! I beg of you!" Miroku restrained the woman as she started forward, reaching vainly toward her sisterly-figure and falling just short of touching her. Kohaku burrowed his face into his sister's back, unable to contain his sobs and feeling all the more helpless because of it. The boy helped in pulling Sango away and the taijiya fell in a heap of tears on the ground, crying fitfully.

Inu Yasha and Kouga stood at the fringes of it all, the hanyou with his ears pinned back and the wolf's tail hanging limp. For once, neither spoke, remaining in reverent silence as the entire field was drenched in sadness. Kikyo herself was in the middle of it all, kneeling beside her protector, but completely stoic in the face of her twin's imminent death. Sango began hurling insults, astounded, appalled and angry for her friend's sake at her own blood's reaction.

A bloody hand fell over Sango's, silencing her as effectively as any order for quiet from Sesshomaru would have. "I'll be fine… I… I promise." Sango sobbed openly at this, shaking her head and turning away, though she held fast to Kagome's hand, sounding heartbroken as she cried into Miroku's shoulder. Sesshomaru shared a private look with Kagome and shook his head insistently, the softest of whines escaping his defenses as he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against hers in an attempt to keep her awake just a little more. _Give her more time_, he begged, but his prayer went unheard by any deity as her world slowly turned black.

Kikyo took Kagome's other hand silently, her head bowed in prayer for the sister she'd never deigned to know. The hand she held, glove and all, was limp in her grasp.

"Your name." He uttered, calling her attentions back to him by shaking her slightly. She blinked, and the smile she tried to convey was an elegant and lovely one, such a contrast against the grotesquery, despair and death around them.

"Kagome, my Lord." she whispered, and he had to lean in to hear her, even with his senses.

He smiled softly, showing dimples at the edges of his thin lips. Pushing back hair, he shared a speaking glance with Shippo, who whimpered and whined disconsolately, tears springing anew into his large, green eyes. "That is a beautiful name, Kagome."

She was gone before he could even finish enunciating the last syllables of her name.

His travelling companions wept as a heart wrenching cry broke the heavy silence, the saddest voice they'd heard, and would ever hear, in their lives howled at the newly risen, shining moon in desperation. It was something they wished to never hear again as the echo in the mountains began to decrease.

The night had never been as cold or as lonely as it was that time.

**To be Continued…**

**This installment took forever because, honestly, I'm no good at fight scenes (or sad ones). They are a complete nightmare and you can tell I am an utter and total amateur when it comes to them. I had to closely and carefully study the manga in order to keep most of those facts, moves, and general atmosphere as close to canon as I could… It's probably lacking half-a dozen more things still, and I am not satisfied with this draft.**

**It was a struggle and it was all for you guys. I know I took forever and you want to skewer me on a stick and serve me with ketchup to the dogs for dinner… but the whole erase and start over (what little I could write in my spare time… I ended up taking a sick day again to complete the chapter) was all for you guys.**

**Between you and me, I'm disappointed I could not cough up 10,000 words as planned.**

**Deepest, most sincere apologies to those who had to wait… and BIG THANKS to those who stuck by me and sent me pokes and prodding and waves and military grade missiles my way.**

**I love you all!**

**The epilogue SHOULD come soon… I hope… if I don't rewrite it all over again. For the hundredth time.**


	12. Epilogue

**The Mating Ball**

**May all of you be well, for the words of praise you have sent made me cry from utter joy. **

_**THANK YOU**_**.**

**Epilogue  
Take me home**

"_Did you hear what happened to poor Sesshomaru-sama?_"

"_Oh, yes, that dreadful Northern barbarian, thank goodness he's dead._"

"_I heard a soldier of the Higurashi Fortress killed him at the cost of his own life._"

"_Nonsense, I heard from the maids that he was alive._"

"_I heard it was a woman._"

The room of elder demons exploded into a frenzy, going ballistic over the rumor. Exclamations of horror, disgust, and anger were made, along with proclamations of the shame the Western Lord must feel. Instantly, they became dead set on the execution of the soldier and his or her master. They should be put on trial before a crowd, publically humiliated, and slain for the good of their lands.

Their heads should be show-cased, they agreed, to prevent future misgivings. On the Southern end of the round table sat the oldest of the group, wise beyond any of their years, the Lord of the South tugged at his robes thoughtfully, wondering how he pup of the West was going to handle this mess. He was positive the young prodigy would come up with something absolutely genius, but he was beginning to fear that the lad would never overcome the shock and fright of that night. Even he, from his crystal ball, had felt the despair, the anguish, and he was unsure that their young Lord could rise from the experience.

Speak of the devil, in he burst into the room, an unnecessary display of strength as he threw open the large, wooden doors that ten lower demons, only one level below his class, could barely open with every ounce of power they had. The doors banged loudly against the walls, and the room went silent. There stood Sesshomaru, clad in white, as per usual, his clothes pristine and his armor renewed. His hair was uncharacteristically tied back, revealing his natural tattoos as the Western heir, and his resemblance to his late father was uncanny. He stood, a strong, formidable, unforgettable presence in a room filled with old men with too much time. He was at his peak, and their prime was long gone. As he spoke, they knew they could never nay-say his words, for he was vastly stronger, and he looked extremely ready to manhandle anyone who dared disobey.

Sesshomaru scanned the room, golden eyes icy and steely as he analyzed each demon present. Like the cowards they were, none met his gaze, half of them lowering their heads to present their throats in a pacifying gesture of trust. Sesshomaru felt his stomach curl in on itself at the audacity of the old demons, distaste flooding his bloodstream like poison. He kept his face blank and controlled this reaction to the physical minimum, since their noses were bound to catch the subtle changes in his scent. Inu Yasha had once told him that even if he did react, he was damn near unreadable, but the taiyoukai would not trust his judgment one bit. The hanyou had a good nose, but his senses were in need of vast improvement to match up to Sesshomaru's own, much less that of an ageing wolf youkai. His displeasure was founded on the fact that his keen ears had allowed him to spy on the conversation and that gave away exactly how big a room of hypocrites he had under his claws. The Lord of the South had dropped all aspirations of matchmaking upon his arrival with a corpse in his arms, but it seemed the Old Wolf was far from done in trying to interfere with the younger taiyoukai. It bothered him greatly that the ancient demon was trying to meddle in his affairs, treating him like he knew not what he was doing.

With that malicious, angry refusal in his mind, Sesshomaru spoke up, his voice issuing a wordless command as his entire body language put every demon under his heel.

"The soldier of the Higurashi Fortress is to remain untouched and honored, he saved the life of this Sesshomaru, and no rumors of his sex would ever hope to make someone of this Sesshomaru's standard to lower himself to the level of a moral lacking scoundrel." His voice was even, his speech polite, but his intent was clear. "All of your doubts can be put to rest. Though human, he was a valiant warrior, faithful to his Lord and to his Lands. Anyone who _dares_ to claim otherwise can come to this Sesshomaru now, and we shall settle this matter quickly. He died for his lands and his sacrifice I shall credit." The threat was crystal, and everyone was silent.

Someone cleared his throat, and Sesshomaru turned his stormy gaze upon the Southern Lord, feeling a slight twinge of unease at the mischievous twinkle in the old demon's winter blue eyes. "Might we have some proof of what you declare?"

Shouts of agreement arose, all of them gaining courage just after Old South spoke, and none of them noticed the way Sesshomaru's eyes flashed briefly to a bright sapphire blue of his canine form. His marks became more pronounced, and his fangs elongated. The room became drenched in the scent of sweet poison and vibrated with the intensity of the growl emerging from his breast. He was on the verge of slaughter, but the controlled voice and that cold, frigid smile was far more frightening. "My word is not enough?"

The room went abruptly silent, and his smile widened a bit, showing off those magnificent fangs that could tear even dragon flesh apart. Everyone we well aware of Sesshomaru's breed, of his canine bloodline, and were given the vague impression that he would go out tooth and nail to protect what is his just like his more animalistic counterparts. Silence remained, and Sesshomaru gave an aura of savage satisfaction as he watched them cower quietly.

"This Sesshomaru thought not." The words hung in the air, stinging them like a blow.

In a flurry of elegant silks and silver hair, he was gone.

* * *

Only years of battle experience managed to save Lord Hiten from gulping audibly under the heat of Lord Sesshomaru's gaze. The Lord of the Western Lands was sitting on his special guest cushions with a regal air that could stifle lesser beings. Back straight, legs spread the perfect angle for the occasion, hands on his knees and toes overlapped… Lord Sesshomaru was the poster boy of propriety and distant disdain. The tea that sat before him on the low table was completely untouched, disregarded by the Elite Demon for the matter at hand.

Beside him, his wife shifted minutely is discomfort. He cut her a glance and she lowered her gaze demurely. He returned his eyes toward the demon before him, mouth twitching in an effort to contain inappropriate comments that could very well lead to his death.

"Pardon?" he said finally after a long moment of silence, unable to believe what Lord Sesshomaru had just asked him.

"Explain yourself on behalf of the actions you took twenty years ago concerning your newborn twin girls," said he, blinking lazily. Lord Hiten was struck with how his liege resembled a contented feline, watching his prey as it struggled beneath his paws. The soldier tried not to feel panic as it dawned on him he was the captured mouse, writhing with futility in the claws of a merciless hunter.

The Killing Perfection.

Hiten cleared his throat to mask the chill that crept up his spine, along with the memories of fighting alongside this particular demon. Unbidden, the distinctive scent of carnage, venom and death came to mind. He vanquished these thoughts to respond something other than a whimper of fright to the question.

"If I may ask, what has caused my Lord to become interested in such trifles of the past?" he ventured to ask, and almost instantly regretted it as the markings on his Lord's face began to darken and turn jagged, ripping across Sesshomaru's pale skin in answer to an angry spike of his youki.

"You will answer this Sesshomaru, Hiten." The threat was almost palpable, rubbing against his vulnerable skin in waves of poisonous youki, and Hiten decided it was best to comply. In the face of Hiten's resignation, Sesshomaru tilted his chin higher smugly, inordinately pleased by it. _He will not lie to me._

"Hatori…" he began, hesitating for a moment. Sesshomaru did not move, his markings back to the usual smooth lines ending in fine points, but something in his posture told the Lord of Higurashi Fortress it would not be a good idea to try this demon's patience more than necessary. So, he shooed everyone in the Main Tea room out, telling them to clear out the adjoining halls and gardens. The guards and servants obeyed, puzzled, and the silence became deafening for a few short moments as the surrounding rooms emptied of people.

Hiten remained silent, organizing his thoughts, and raised his gaze to meet solemn golden eyes. "When the girls were born… it was an unmitigated disaster. We had not expected twins, much less of the same gender. The original plan had been to kill the second child." Hiten spoke with confidence, his gaze straight and unrepentant. "My wife nearly died during childbirth and I held no love for either child. The choice was clear, especially since I had been forced to inform other families inflicted with the same curse to follow the traditional example."

Sesshomaru remained quiet, merely a silent observer. The wife beside Hiten was also mute, sitting primly beside her husband. Sesshomaru could sense the subtle changes in her scent as she relived the string of events all over again merely by her husband's citation.

"We separated the children, Kikyo went to directly to her mother, but the second child was put into isolation, cared for only by my mother, who insisted we observe tradition by letting the child age somewhat." Hiten said without a hint of emotion in his face or voice, though his scent betrayed him. Sesshomaru was interested to note that the man seemed almost… sorrowful. "It was not until weeks later that my mother, our resident priestess, claimed it was time. I demanded she bring the child to me. My mother refused on grounds she would not kill an innocent babe or bring her to slaughter. I went to fetch the baby myself…" he paused significantly for a moment, seeming to collect himself before he could continue, the hoarseness in his voice selling him out.

"The child lay in her bedding… the moment she laid eyes on me, she laughed. Barely two months old, hardly an age for laughter, the baby reached for me energetically and blew bubbles. Her sister was taciturn, but Kagome…" the admittance of a name was monumental and Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized what had transpired in that single moment when shockingly blue orbs had met her sire's gaze for the first time.

Kagome had welcomed him, sunny and friendly from birth, with a wide, wobbly smile and laughter. Her father, no matter how rough and tough he claimed to be… had been taken and defeated by his child's giggle. The Lord of the Higurashi Fortress was soundly and completely conquered by a baby. In a single decisive moment, Kagome had guaranteed her own survival.

Hiten cleared his throat belligerently and continued. "Of course, I could not keep Kagome, not on record. If my people knew of what I had done, they would have my head in swift retribution. So, I dealt my daughter a fate worse than death. I killed the medicinal man and the midwives who knew of her true sex to keep them quiet and put Kagome through conditioning. She was taught to live and breathe the life of a warrior-priest, hidden beneath armor, herbs and steel since a young age. My wife came up with the pseudonym Hatori and that was who she became." The human lord raised his gaze, eyes clear and accepting of his fate.

"I destroyed my daughter and turned her into nothing more than a personality hidden beneath spells, training and herbs." He finalized his tale and Sesshomaru could not refute that statement.

"Indeed."

* * *

"_Sesshomaru-sama," Shippo said in a voice that wobbled, hanging onto his shoulder as the elder demon strapped Kagome's body to Anko's saddle. A hum was interpreted as permission to speak and Shippo obeyed. "Why aren't you…"_

_The taiyoukai understood, his youki flaring as he surrounded Kagome's body in it. He removed his only sword from his golden obi, tying it directly on Kagome. Once in contact, the sword seemed to whistle, and Shippo shrank back from it in awe._

"_Because this isn't over, kit."_

_Shippo dried his tears on his sleeve and hopped onto the saddle with the corpse, mouth set in a firm line as his foster father instructed him to keep the sword in contact with Kagome at all times. _

"_The ride will be rough," he informed the kit unnecessarily. He received a solemn nod for his troubles and Sesshomaru pivoted on his left foot, heading for his mount, bringing him and tying Anko to the larger steed. "Tensaiga will be of use."_

_Finally._

_For the first time since his father's untimely death in the fight against the previous Lord of the Northern Lands of Japan, Sesshomaru was thankful for the Fang of Heaven's gift. He was a warrior and he'd had no use for the ability to defy life. However, now, in these circumstances and Tensaiga willing, he could put the sword to use. He'd made use of it before, to save the life of a human girl, but that moment could not come to compare. Already, the blade was pulsing, a high, sweet song sounding in his ears as it begged to be the key to save Kagome's life. Its fierce glow kept the servants of the underworld at bay, and lent the power to see souls by the blade, Sesshomaru was surprised to see how large the young priestess' soul was._

_Swinging up to his saddle, Sesshomaru assured himself the party was ready and willing to part. A simple glance did its job, presenting a ready, grim company, poised to ride. A mere tilt of his chin sent Inu Yasha and Kouga galloping ahead of him, becoming the point of his entourage. Miroku and Kohaku followed with Sango and Kikyo close on their heels. Sesshomaru waited a beat then kicked his mount into a full gallop, his hair and fur trailing in the welcoming breeze. _

_The ride to the citadel was a short one, since the capital of the Southern Lands was a mere sunrise away from the borderlands. Sesshomaru stormed in without asking for permission, his face set in a cold mask of fury. The guards posted at the gate shared glances and could only look on as Sesshomaru decimated the entrance with his poison whip, sitting proudly on his mount. The Southern Lord had hurried out, protests ready, but a single glance from Sesshomaru had the old demon swallowing it all and bowing in deference. _

_Head held high, Sesshomaru had all but conquered the capital in seconds and was assigned a suite along with his guests. Inu Yasha and Kouga headed off with the humans to see to their mounts, Kikyo and Shippo stuck with him._

_Once in the room, Sesshomaru laid Kagome down gently, unraveling her from her travel bedroll and laying her out with unmasked care. Drawing Tensaiga, his eyes narrowed._

This isn't over.

_With a frown, the blade sang in dulcet tones as it was swung in a clear, elegant sweep. _Finally_… and Sesshomaru agreed._

* * *

"This Sesshomaru's tea is cold," Sesshomaru informed Lord Hiten, not even lowering his gaze from Hiten's own. Hiten shuddered minutely, realizing the threat behind the steady, continued eye contact. He lowered his head as a whole, presenting his neck in a submissive gesture he'd been taught by the wondering monk Mushin during his many travels to the Higurashi Fortress with his apprentice. Sesshomaru's gaze sharpened and he nodded minutely in approval.

Deftly, Hiten rose and gave a call, gesturing to a guard and ordering his people to return to their post, plus a second pot of tea. Since Sesshomaru had not touched his green tea, Hiten decided to order a different flavor, instead asking for sweet jasmine. The guard nodded and scurried to comply, exiting the guest area and repeating the message. Quickly, the area was once again full of activity, a maid entering the Main Tea room and removing the previous cups of tea and the pot. Nervousness made her hand wobble and Sesshomaru's tea cup toppled. With blinding speeds, Sesshomaru caught it before the drink could slosh out and stain his clothing, shooting the hyperventilating woman a cool look.

She lowered her eyes and flinched when Hiten growled softly in displeasure, knowing she was going to get punished for erring in the presence of the Lord of the Western Lands. A pale hand holding the cup appeared in her line of vision. She raised her head shyly, meeting Sesshomaru's gaze. The demon's demeanor had not changed and he merely offered the cup without reprimand, waiting patiently for her to take it. Smiling slightly, she took the cup, placed it on the tray with the rest of the set and practically ran out of the room, only just remembering to observe the rules of proper etiquette by kneeling by the door, opening it, passing through with the tray, kneeling again on the other side and closing the sliding door behind her with a snap. Quick, shuffling footsteps sounded, echoed and vanished.

Sesshomaru turned to face Hiten, who resumed kneeling in proper _seiza_ position, and faced his Lord and Master dutifully. Sesshomaru remained silent as they waited for the tea, apparently completely comfortable in putting their conversation off in lieu of his beverage, and Hiten was quite content to remain mute as well. Beside him, his wife's hands fidgeted in impatience, but she did not speak. Hiten could not reach out to pacify her and he could only inhale, trying to convey calm to her. She graced him with a smile, raising her head just a little to allow him to see the curl of her painted lips.

Sesshomaru watched the exchange with flickers of curiosity, having never witnessed the depth of a marriage bond between human beings. Intrigued, he took a deep breath, identifying and mystified by the scents in the air. When it came to his nose, Sesshomaru's curiosity was positively feline and it interested him to note that his presence seemed to unite the two humans before him, treating him like a threat to their pack. In agreement with their assessment, Sesshomaru approved.

Perhaps… not _so_ different after all, he conceded.

The tea arrived, carried by an older, calmer maid. She served them whilst kneeling in traditional _shikko_ style, a smooth and uniform movement the taiyoukai took the time to admire. It seemed his hosts considered him deserving of such attention and Sesshomaru favored their line of thinking. Properly, the woman presented the cups upon the three important figures present and served the guest first, the steam wafting and tickling the taiyoukai's nose. Inwardly pleased, Sesshomaru took the time to sniff the alluring scent, noting the connotations of the wood, the herbs and the fine state in which they had been before they had been dried under the sun. Humans did not have much to boast, but their tea was nothing to demean and Sesshomaru was pleased to note that the Higurashi Fortress seemed to value even the art of tea. The mixture was carefully cultivated, steeped and prepared. It mildly displeased him the lady of the house did not prepare it for him, but he understood that this was not the proper room for the ceremony and allowed for the misstep.

Now served, the taiyoukai allowed it to cool before picking it up carefully and taking a small sip. Once he tastes his tea, Hiten and his wife followed suit, each taking a moment to savor it before bringing it down on the low table. Sesshomaru used his pinkie to support the cup and set it down noiselessly, now directing his attentions back to the Lord of the Higurashi Fortress. Hiten, noticing his scrutiny, put his tea down and straightened, ready.

"Your son has passed away," Sesshomaru informed him in a soft voice, ignoring the vague gagging noise Hiten's lady made when she understood him as she drank her tea. Color drained from Lord Hiten's face and he shooed the maid, who quickly left the room, the news and the tray with the pot behind. That was, until he realized the words Sesshomaru had used, and he managed to calm his quickly beating heart, leveling the taiyoukai a calculating stare.

"My son passed away," he parroted, and dropped his gaze when Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance at having his words repeated to him. The Lord of the West remained silent, clearly expecting the human to understand. "My son Hatori passed away," he clarified, and tolerated the scathing look his wife shot him. He was acting like he was stuck in the news, but he knew the demon lord was driving at something when he'd worded it like that. Sesshomaru was an avidly intelligent being, and his every word was a word well spent. Nothing was said in excess and Hiten realized just then what was being said. "How did my son die?"

"Honorably," Sesshomaru responded simply, unwilling to delve into it with the wife looking like she was about to faint. He was not one to be lenient with his words for the sake of someone's delicate sensibilities, but his instincts begged him to spare the woman the horror her 'son' had been put through under his service. Pulling a scroll out of his voluminous, silken sleeves, he placed it on the table and pushed it toward his hosts. The contents of the scroll were self-explanatory if they were read, so Sesshomaru sat back to permit the man time to peruse their contents. Taking up his cup, he allowed himself to relish in the luxurious taste and scent of his tea, planning on asking for a batch to take home with him.

Hiten quickly scanned the neat hand-writing and had to swallow a gasp when he realized he was looking at the formal documentation of Hatori's death. At the very bottom sat Sesshomaru's distinctive signature, making the scroll legal in his lands.

Remembering himself, and sensing the gaze of the humans before him, Sesshomaru lowered his tea, placing it softly on the low mahogany table. Extracting four scrolls, two at a time, he presented them. Again, they were self-explanatory, and Hiten broke the official Land of the West seal on all three and read them, blinking a few times as he digested the words.

"They requested to become wards of my Lord Sesshomaru-sama?" He blurted, unable to contain the question or making it sound a little less incredulous as he openly stared in shock at the three scrolls he'd laid out before him on the table.

Sesshomaru allowed a single, imperious brow to arch elegantly in answer and when the wife herself turned to look at him, he deigned to respond in a more verbose manner. "They have been granted the favor and will from henceforth live under this Sesshomaru's protection," he declared with a mildly haughty tilt of his chin. Miroku and Sango has requested to come under his protection and soon after that, arranged to be wed with his permission, moving out of his Castle and into their own abode a day's journey from his formal home. Kohaku had also requested the transfer and was living among his soldiers, the shy boy managing to inhabit the barracks happily and peacefully with his army. It was an astounding turn of events, but Sesshomaru was pleased to bring him into his home, since the boy had a surprising loyalty and a kind heart. It also brought Rin joy to finally have a playmate of her own kind and it pleased Sesshomaru allow his wards happiness.

Now that the bridge had been made, he withdrew two more scrolls from his sleeves, presenting them to his hosts and returning to his tea. Hiten handed the other scrolls to his wife, who rolled them up carefully and set them aside a little to the left of her knee. This time, Hiten dropped the scrolls in his hands, staring uncomprehending at the parchments as he tried to digest the information in them. The Lady of the Higurashi Fortress peaked over his shoulder to read the scrolls and gasped, covering her mouth as she stared tearfully at the words.

Sesshomaru pretended to ignore their reactions, putting his empty cup down and speaking slowly as he inspected the clever sakura design carved into the low table. "Your daughter Kikyo has chosen to wed my brother and will soon be expecting the birth of her first child," said he, tapping his claw thoughtfully on the table. "You were not permitted to attend to the ceremony due to tradition, but you may visit your daughter whenever you please in their new home."

Hiten shook his head, raising glassy eyes to stare at the taiyoukai sitting before him. "This cannot be," he murmured, distraught. Beside him, his wife gave a small hiccup, carefully extracting a small square of cloth from her wide obi to dab at the tears that escaped her.

"You would do this?" The woman asked in a voice that trembled like a leaf in the breeze, looking surprisingly more collected than her husband.

Sesshomaru nodded obligingly, looking masterfully regal as he accepted the gratitude in her gaze. "It pleases me to do so," he replied and stood to leave, adding in a lofty voice. "This Sesshomaru had finished his business with you."

His hosts bowed in a deep dogeza, the wife touching daintily with three fingers and her husband beside her with both hands fully on the ground. Accepting the gesture with a bow of his own, Sesshomaru swept out of the room, head held high.

On the table, sat a birth certificate for a citizen of the West named "Kagome" along with a mating official documentation, clearly stating the bond between Inu no Taishou Sesshomaru-sama and Kagome-sama. Both scrolls were signed and stamped, legalizing the identity of their daughter and freeing her of her bonds to the Higurashi Fortress.

* * *

"Kagome, Kagome!"

The shout rang out, interrupting the general peace and making blue eyes lift from the words on the scroll to gaze at the fox child frolicking in the flowers, giggling as he chased and pseudo-hunted the butterflies careering on the breezes above his head.

Shippo laughed as he ran towards her, cupping something between his small hands. Delighted, he showed her the black and red butterfly he'd managed to capture, its wings moving as the bug stayed still in his steady grasp. Kagome smiled and laughed indulgently for her kit, praising him for his good work and soon convincing him to let it go. He pouted at this, but instead she challenged him into catching as many as he could, without hurting them. The small kit smiled widely and was soon back amongst the flowers, shouting energetically as he demanded the butterflies come closer and allow him to catch them. Kagome thought about scolding him for being so loud when he was supposedly hunting, but she left it as it was, choosing instead to allow the kit to have his fun.

"You're spoilin' him," a gruff voice informed, and Kagome smiled as she looked back at the hanyou. Inu Yasha strode forward to sit at her side, managing to make the act look like it was the hardest thing he'd ever done. Among her silks and finery, Kagome laughed invitingly, setting down her scroll as she smiled amiably at Inu Yasha.

"He's a boy. He'll have more than enough time to be an adult later," she informed him sagely, to which he rolled his eyes.

"That kit's got more sass than a street urchin and you know it, Kagome." Swathed in fire rat and righteous indignity, Inu Yasha turned his nose up… but he remained seated, his ears turning to listen as Kagome gave into free spirited laughter again. In spite of his behavior, the hanyou would come join her as much as he could whenever Sesshomaru was away for extended periods of time, keeping her company. Kagome was a kind soul and the hanyou enjoyed being around her, seeking the acceptance she freely gave.

A small smile softened the corners of his mouth and the hanyou shook his head. "How's my brother?"

Kagome hummed, a habit she picked out from the taiyoukai himself, and answered with a passive smile. "He's been out all week. The Northern Territories have been demanding his attentions since the death of Naraku, and since he was the one to kill him, there have been talks about uniting the lands but…"

"The other Lords ain't agreein', yeah, I get it." Inu Yasha nodded, and annoyed curl of his lips giving his face a mild look of scorn. "My bastard of a brother's a good guy, in his own way." That was as much of an admission of admiration Inu Yasha was going to give, tantamount when compared to his previous opinions of his half-brother. Kagome giggled into her hand, eyes twinkling merrily as she took his gruff disposition for what it really was. Inu Yasha gave her a side-ways glace and looked away, intent on the brat in the flowers, running gaily in the colorful plants.

Instead of pressing the issue, Kagome chose to tactfully change the subject. "How is Kikyou?"

Pleased at the mention of his mate, the hanyou smiled, red tinting his cheeks as he folded his hands in his sleeves, looking a little more relaxed. "She's doin' fine. The girls are as spirited as ever and she's expectin' again." A cheery gasp and a clasp of hands told Inu Yasha Kagome's positive reaction, and the hanyou awarded her with an amused glance. Heartfelt congratulations were in order and Inu Yasha accepted them with as much dignity as he could muster with half a smile softening his rough features.

"You're going to have a house as full as Sango's soon," Kagome declared confidently, another smile slipping out as she patted Inu Yasha's arm. The hanyou snorted, shaking his head expressively.

"It'll be impossible to catch up to that brood," he declared authoritatively, silver mane flying in all directions. "She'll have another set soon, twins too. With the girls and the boy, that'll total five brats underfoot." At Kagome's delighted expression, Inu Yasha's smile softened.

"You should go visit them sometime," he suggested, but Kagome shook her head, looking away. Her blue eyes gazed solemnly at the horizon, following the cut of the mountains far away as she inhaled.

"I can't," she informed him quietly, and the hanyou rolled his eyes, standing to leave and head home.

"Kagome, you have my bastard of a brother wrapped around your little finger," he told her magnanimously, crossing his arms again and looking out again as Shippo whooped and counted his twentieth catch of the day loudly, waving at his foster mother. Kagome smiled and waved back, reaching to tuck a dark curl back behind her ear.

She then looked up at Inu Yasha, patting her belly. "Not this late into my own pregnancy and you know that," she told him, gracing him with an amiable if not stern look. Inu Yasha laughed then nodded, shaking his own head.

"It's instincts, Kagome, he can't help himself." She shot him an amused glace, raising an imperious brow at his words. Inu Yasha dismissed it, shrugging unrepentantly and proclaiming the past was the past. With a nod at her and a shout at Shippo, Inu Yasha excused himself and left.

Kagome sat in silence for a moment, not bothering to retake her reading as she watched her kit contentedly, hand placed protectively over her swollen stomach. A soft footfall alerted her and she smiled brightly as the sun was blocked by the tall figure at her side. White silk with patterned red sakura blossoms swayed in the breeze, boots claiming the territory of the taiyoukai. Silver hair caught the sunlight in shimmering displays and golden eyes slanted her way, warming minutely at the edges as they landed on her.

"I thought you weren't coming home for another week," she murmured softly as Sesshomaru crouched to have better access, snuffling her and reasserting her scent in his memory. Soon, he'd dragged her into his lap, nuzzling her neck, jaw and the roots of her hair at the base of her skull, humming softly. Nosing her thoroughly in his inspection, his hands were also working overtime to familiarize themselves again with his mate, noting the subtlest of differences in her shape and scent. Kagome was used to this treatment, after so much time at his side, and submitted to it trustingly, relaxing as he unobtrusively overlaid her scent with his own, marking his territory the canine way.

Soon, he found his way to her back, kneading the knots with gentle, warm fingers. The discomforts of her pregnancy were scarce, but the back aches from the weight of the baby were incredibly painful. Usually, Sesshomaru would submit her to an impromptu massage with clever hands, keeping the pain at bay. After a week without his loving gesture, the ache was impossibly wretched. Keen and aware of his mate, the taiyoukai wordlessly took care of the problem; rumbling comfortingly into her ear as he soothed the pins and needled that plagued her constantly. Kagome leaned into his ministrations with a gusty sigh, clearly seeking the comfort deprived by the distance between them. The expecting mother was human, though his shared lifespan would guarantee she'd live a long time, it still surprised Sesshomaru how she was able to pick up on his non-verbal cues so quickly. Her insight to his behavior enabled a smooth courtship that had lead to their mating and it soothed his instincts that she was able to pick up on his need to serve and protect her with ease. She took up the mantle as his Lady like a duck took to water and she handled him with love, affection and deference, which he returned.

_Mine._

His long, elegant hands came to rest possessively over her stomach, feeling the child within her moving energetically when it recognized the youki of its male parent. Pleased, Sesshomaru sat back, leaning against the tree Kagome had settled under to keep the afternoon heat at bay. As they sat there, Kagome placed her hands over his, lazily tracing the vivid striped that decorated Sesshomaru's hands, wrists and arms. He allowed these light explorations of his markings, his chest thrumming softly as proof of his contentment.

"The trip was uneventful," the taiyoukai informed her, but the cues of his body gave him away and the shaking in his youki told her a different story. Sesshomaru had raced back just for her and it warmed her to know that her mate cherished her thusly. The taiyoukai was taciturn and insipid in public, but once it was just them, he proved to be quite creative and assertive in proving just how much he loved her.

She was his and he was hers, there was no other way about it.

Sesshomaru's arrival had come to the attention of their foster son, who ran in loops before racing to join the intertwined adults, swarming into their embrace and sniffing at his father, bushy tail wagging in excitement. Sesshomaru's small smile was gift enough and Shippo went to tell him the adventures of the past week, both of his parents content to sit back and enjoy the energetic narration.

The day was lazy, a good day for idleness.

"Hnn," Sesshomaru shared after Shippo ended his mile-a-minute story and went back to catching butterflies, now chasing them with renewed energy and silence, stalking his quarry for a moment before giving in to childish excitement and merely storming his way into the fray. Sesshomaru watched with half-mast eyes, revealing the colorful markings upon his eyelids, curled up as he was around his mate. Yes, he decided with somber finality as he tightened his hold on Kagome.

The day was a good day.

**THE END.**

**Updated in record time AND managing to top my goal of 6,000 words. I'm pleased. Originally, it was 3,000 words long, but my story bullied me into doubling its length and presenting a much more complete ending for you all, because you deserve it.**

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU all so very much for sticking around. The Mating Ball was my baby, and you can see my growth (or reversal?) as time went by in-between chapters. I cannot believe how long it has been, but I could not have made it without you.**

**SPECIAL THANKS to **xXKillorbeKilledXx **and **Yautja's Blooded Pet**, whose words and conversation made my struggle completely worthwhile. You two prodded and put up with me, pushing me along even if you didn't know it. **

**You guys were the reason this story reached its ending instead of meeting an end and the eraser of doom from my hard drive. **

**My love, for ALL of you, is eternal and unrivalled. **

**Do I plan on looking back and fixing it? Maaaaaaybe, if I don't feel too sentimental or horrified about it. **

**Again, all of you, THANK YOU so much for your support. I plan to run that phrase to the ground and suck it dry, because even then, it would not be enough. **

**THANK YOU**


End file.
